The Fantastic Journey
by Mrs. A Skywalker
Summary: Vader discovers the lost farfalla stone and uses it to become more powerful. What he doesn't expect is that it stone will help him discover the truth behind the lie that started it all.
1. one

_Summary: _Vader unwittingly discovers the Farfalla stone of Tandoria. With it, he chooses to make a trip back in time to change things to the way he wants them to be. His greed gets the better of him, and he takes another trip. Each trip brings a new disaster and helps him discover more and more about the true nature of those he accused and of the lie that started him down the path to the darkside.

**ONE**

Like unyielding stone, he stood outside on the steps of the capital, waiting for the captives to be brought forward. The distance roar and cries of the citizens below for their captured heroes did not move Darth Vader's heart to sympathy for now it mirrored his exterior. The people were caught up in their fear of being fired upon as the storm troopers held them back with their weapons.

In the midst of the chaos, several imperial officers marched four civilians towards the capital steps. Three of them were prisoners. Their hands were bound before them with chains around their ankles and a single chain linking one prisoner to the other. The fourth civilian was a man unbounded and unchained, dressed in black. His beady little eyes shifted back and fourth as he nervously kept his distance from the three prisoners before him and the officers behind and beside him. He dreaded this one inevitable moment and he hoped that what he'd done to save himself would be enough to grant him a merciful pardon.

The ominous breathing of the dark lord grew louder as he began to ascend the steps. Against his fears, he looked up and received confirmation that today would be the day Lord Vader would surely deal with him. He flinched. So still was Vader that the approaching prisoners questioned whether a statue stood before them. The light of the orbiting moons glistened on his helmet and gentle breeze slightly shifted his cape.

Democracy had been swallowed up by tyranny and imperialism nearly two years ago and since then life was filled with horrifying stories regarding the emperor's second in command, Darth Vader. Word spread fast throughout the galaxy regarding Lord Vader's cruel effectiveness. After the empire came to power, the need to establish this regime received much negative feedback resulting in several uprisings, none of which flourished. And so Vader was sent to the Nar system to extinguish a small uprising in the main capital of Veylun before it gained any more support.

Suspicion invaded his thoughts when he considered the emperor's reasons for sending him to end this small rebellion. This was a task fitting for imperial high command, such as Tarkin. Tarkin was instead sent to investigate rumors of an exiled Jedi hiding on one of the moons of Axium. A Sith would have been more suitable for the job. Vader knew there was something not right here. He sensed it. He narrowed his eyes as he carefully pondered these things.

"Lord Vader." An imperial officer stopped three steps before him and straightened his back as he saluted. Vader did not acknowledge him. He snapped his heels this time and cleared his throat in hopes to get his attention, "Lord Vader." 

Without moving his head, Vader lowered his eyes and addressed the officer, "Commander Sooj, are these the leaders of this insignificant little rebellion?"

The shortest of the three prisoners took a step closer but was restrained by nearby officer.  
Nevertheless he spoke up, "If you think this rebellion so insignificant, why would _he_ send you then? Why send his most trusted and most powerful servant to complete such a menial task?"

The prisoner's insolence caused Vader to turn his black helmet towards him. There was truth in his words, for Vader was also thinking the same thing. There was a moment of silence before the prisoner's throat muscles began working frantically for air. The sound of him gagging and the sound of Vader's breathing overshadowed the clatter of the chains between his feet and wrists as he desperately struggled to free himself from the invisible threat. 

"The designs of the Emperor are not for you to know." Vader released his force choke, leaving the prisoner on his knees, coughing and gasping for air. "Instead, you should worry about the fate of your loved ones, as well as your very lives." 

Another prisoner spoke without looking directly at him, "There is nothing you could do, Lord Vader, that would put fear in me." She set on her brown eyes on him. "I am not afraid to die." Her back was straight and her head held high. Her brown tendrils danced in the wind.

He blinked. He didn't know why, but something in him stirred- a flicker of a memory, once vivid but now dimmed. It was like déjà vu. She did not recoil at the sight or sound of Vader. It was an unusual quality he rarely found outside of the higher ranks of the empire. She reminded him of something or someone but the notion was too lucid and irrelevant to linger or dwell upon.

"No." Vader raised a finger, "But I sense your apprehension of it."

Vader dropped his hand, "For your lead roles in the insurrection, you three are charged with treason and therefore sentenced to death. Your families will be stripped of all assets and sent to the prison mines on Luxnir to serve a standard 3 to 5 year term."

The third prisoner fell on his knees, prostrating himself before the dark lord, "Mercy Lord Vader! For my family, please! They are innocent!"

"Perhaps you think me too cruel?" Vader paused, "I could always have them executed with you." 

Commander Sooj stepped forward and asked, "What manner of death for them my lord?"

Vader did not answer but pointed to his left toward three transparent caskets filled with squeaking and clicking flesh eating moon beetles. Commander Sooj swallowed and looked pitifully on the three prisoners beside him. The shortest of the three collapsed weeping bitterly on the ground.

The third prisoner's eyes filled up and his chin trembled with anger, "You'd have us executed on the steps of our capital?" 

Vader turned his head toward him, "I couldn't think of a better place."

Vader continued, "There is one for each of you. I have already chosen the hour of your execution. It will be viewed in public. Your families and followers will watch all of you die a slow and painful death before their own sentences are carried out. Your followers will suffer the same fate as well for supporting this insurrection. However their deaths will be quick and merciful. Their families will also fulfill a 3 to 5 year prison term. You and your supporters are being made into examples. Treason will not be tolerated in the empire." Vader turned away from them, waving them off, "They may go."

The prisoners were led away from the steps of the capital and taken toward the near holding facility until their execution. The female prisoner did not shed a tear nor beg for mercy. And as she was led away, she never looked back.

The fourth civilian was left standing on the steps with four storm troopers and one imperial officer. Vader turned around again to face the last civilian. He nervously passed a shaking hand over his bald head, stopped at the first landing and bowed submissively.

"Lord Vader, what of the informant?" the imperial officer asked.

"While Mr. Bashir has done the empire a good service in providing us with the location and names of the insurgents, he still must pay for his treachery."

"But my Lord, I have told you everything! Please be merciful!" He clasped his hands and shook them.

"As agreed, by leniency of the empire, his family will be spared."

"Thank you my lord." The rat bowed again.

"As for you, you will serve out your life sentence in the Rotark prison mines--" 

"Oh thank you! Thank you my lord Vader." Bashir looked up smiling.

"Bereft of your eyes and tongue." Vader leaned closer to Bashir who face had fallen into shock. "They belong to me now." Vader enjoyed that moment. Bashir could almost feel the coolness in his mechanical voice. No one would know it, but at that moment, Vader was smiling. "For now, I will deliberate on your hands."

Vader straightened and addressed the officer beside him, "He is to carry out his sentence immediately."

Bashir was speechless and dared not move an inch as he watched Vader turn and walk away. Once the officers took hold of him, he began struggling and pleading to be spared. He screamed, wailed and most assuredly wet himself as he was led away.

Once aboard his star destroyer, Vader walked through the halls toward his quarters. The officers that worked feverishly through their tasks as he passed by, prayed to whatever god they served that Vader would not stay near them. But Vader's mind was pressed on more intriguing matters. Thinking back to the last few weeks, the emperor had been behaving strangely, sending him on missions that were minimal and tedious, an uprising here, an annexation submission there. Once inside his quarters, he ascended the stairs to the metabolic chamber, sat in his chair and remained still, momentarily in the midst of thought. The questions the prisoner had dared to ask the night before on the steps of the capital reverberated in Vader's mind awakening observations of how painfully obvious the emperor's attempts to keep him occupied had been.

_Surely the emperor is hiding something from me. Whatever it is it must be of great importance…something he greatly fears me to know…or have._

Vader's mind stretched in all directions as he wondered about the emperor motives. Closing his eyes, he quieted his mind and allowed the force to speak to him. He let the tendrils of the force wrap itself around him and whisper it's will.

Vader pressed the comlink button on the arm of his chair. The holoscreen against the wall switched on showing an alert imperial officer standing at attention.

"Captain Redrick."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"Set your course for the Axium system."

**A/N: **_I've got to give a shout out to my beta, Kelia for doing this for me. Thank you._

**R-R-R: **Read, Relish, Reply 

_Coming up - TWO: A major discovery!_


	2. two

The imperial officers stationed in the operation pits of the Vader's star destroyer usually did their duties with a high level of efficiency and speed. This is the way Vader liked his subordinates to work. Tension and anxiety levels were always high when he was aboard the ship and present on the bridge. There would always be one or two officers whose breath would suddenly quickened or would glanced up at him in fear. Some would pray for a reprieve from his presence a little while longer when word of his return spread. Vader spent his time passing between his quarters, and the bridge. His passage would always be in silence, never uttering a word or making a sound. He was like an everlasting shadow, appearing and disappearing sending shivers down his officers' spine. Contemplation occupied most of his time during the journey to the Axium system.

Vader stood on the bridge of his star destroyer as he gazed out of the view port ignoring Captain Redrick's announcement of their arrival in the Axium system.

If it were a true search for a hidden Jedi, capture would be imperative, for a Jedi could become powerful support to a new rebellion. But Darth Vader knew better. He understood more than the emperor expected. Whatever the emperor was hiding was something of great value to either of them.

He turned to Captain Redrick and said, "Activate the cloaking device and set a course for the 4th planet, Tandoria. I want all available information on that planet sent to my quarters immediately."

"Yes, Lord Vader." Captain Redrick slightly nodded his head and turned to descend the steps into the operations pit.

In the midst of his speculation, Darth Vader felt a dragging sensation in the force, such as he'd never felt before. It was imperceptible at first but as the minutes wore on, it grew stronger. It was like a gravitational pull in the force, calling him to its center. He was intrigued by this magnetic field created within the force and believed it must have something to do with what the emperor's was hiding.

_No,_ he thought. _No Jedi or force sensitive being could project a magnetic field._ _It must be coming from an object or some sort of relic._ _In order to preserve the status quo, the emperor could only entrust Tarkin with this task. _

Vader quickly turned and left the bridge.

For a couple hours, Vader remained in his quarters scanning his datapad, sifting through insignificant information on the planet, Tandoria. His frustration was building as document after document turned up nothing relevant. He considered punishing the ensign who researched the data for his negligence but an incoming transmission from the bridge kept him from giving the idea proper attention.

Annoyed, Vader pushed the comlink button on his desk and said, "What is it, Captain?"

An apprehensive voice filled the room, "We have reached Tandoria, Lord Vader." Redrick nervously paused realizing he was about to upset the dark lord "How-however, Governor Tarkin has discovered our ship on his scanners. He has hailed us and wishes to make contact with you."

"What happened to the cloaking device?"

"We've -we've incurred a malfunction just before he hailed us, my lord."

Vader's annoyance grew into anger. He did not want Tarkin to discover his presence so soon. "You have alerted him to our presence, Redrick. I've grown tired your incompetence," Vader stood up, "and I will deal with you later. For now you will have that device repaired at once, Captain, and report back to me when it is done." He turned off the comlink and lightly tossed the datapad on the desk.

He stood up and walked over to his communications console and activated the link to Governor Tarkin. A life size whitish blue image of a tall thin man in uniform appeared before him. His skeleton like features only conveyed the darkest of intentions. His lips, always pressed into a thin line, never let fly a kind word or feeling. Darth Vader did not motivate any fear in him because he knew all too well what was underneath the suit and behind the mask. He knew of the wires, connectors and types of mechanisms that held together the pieces of a once powerful and independent man. If Tarkin was not a Sith, he was just as ruthless and cunning. Indeed he was a useful asset to the emperor. It's that fact alone that stayed Vader's hand.

"I am both surprised and intrigued by your presence, Lord Vader. May I ask what brings you so far out of your way?" Tarkin's expression was stern and his eyes were frigid as they were locked on Vader.

"I have completed my mission on Veylun earlier than expected. I thought I would offer my assistance with the investigation of these rumors."

"Although I appreciate your offer, I must respectfully decline." Tarkin spoke returning Vader's fierce gaze.

"I am certain you are aware if the rumors are true, a Jedi wishing to remain hidden can and will constantly evade you. You would require knowledge of the force and the ability to utilize it."

Tarkin smiled slightly, amused with Vader's persistence, "You are correct. Fortunately the emperor has already confirmed the Jedi's presence and provided me with a specific location."

Vader 's eyes narrowed as the deception was detected. Not wanting to make Tarkin aware of it, he continued the game. "Where's the emperor now?"

"Regrettably, he has been unexpectedly called away for an important matter on Coruscant. He'll be returning shortly."

"And what location did the he give you?"

"You needn't concern yourself with the details, lord Vader." Tarkin raised an eyebrow, "I was under the impression that the emperor wanted an immediate full report on your dealings with the rebellion on Veylun."

"That matter is between the emperor and myself." Vader placed his hands on his belt. "Perhaps I can send some of my men."

"I have enough troopers at my disposal to assist with the hunt." Tarkin folded his arms. "We have the Jedi in a difficult position. It will only be a matter of time."

"A cornered Jedi can present complications, even if the enemy outnumbers them. The Jedi will make a difficult prey."

"I am sure you speak from your own personal experience. Thank you Lord Vader. I shall take that under advisement." Tarkin paused, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have-"

"It must be a tremendous task, if it requires yours as well as the emperor's personal attention. Who is overseeing the construction of the deathstar?"

"I was informed that General Dathan would oversee it, until you return and assume command." Tarkin paused, "Perhaps you should not linger unnecessarily and fulfill the duties assigned before you incur the wrath of your master." Tarkin smiled inwardly celebrating his victory in the battle of words with Vader. He never understood the uses of the force. He barely had any respect for it, but he dare not make it known to the emperor for he would make a believer out of him.

Vader desperately fought the urge to squeeze the life out this speck of a man. "Caution should be taken when provoking a Sith, Governor Tarkin. They tend to act on emotion." The hate welling up in Vader for Tarkin trickled into his voice modulator, "I would hate to see anything befall the emperor's highest commanding officer, once you've exhausted your usefulness." Vader ended the transmission and remained frozen in his anger. He stood still staring into the air at the place where the hologram of Tarkin head occupied. He hated that man almost as much as he hated his master. He knew a time would come when Tarkin would meet his end and it couldn't come fast enough. Amongst the imperial high command, Tarkin demonstrated the most insolence and superciliousness, which invoked Vader's anger. Vader harbored his desire to destroy the emperor. Above all he his lust for power was his greatest thirst. Tarkin's death by his hand would immediately follow his rise to power and would be a perfect start to a long reign. Though he had the intentions to do what he wished most, he lacked the ability to execute them. Vader accepted that fate and was constantly reminded of it every time he entered his metabolic chamber.

A summoning beacon sounded snapping Vader out of his brooding. He turned and activated the holoscreen. Commander Sooj and Captain Redrick stood side by side on the screen. Vader eye twitched in his anger for Tarkin. Captain Redrick's timing was impeccable.

"Lord Vader, the cloaking device is repaired and fully operational." Captain Redrick cleared his throat, "Please accept my apologies for my failure to test for malfunctions. It won't happen--" Redrick's mouth gapped as his hand held his throat.

"I am sure your subordinate will see that it never does." Vader watched, as Redrick turned blue and collapsed before a stunned and frightened Sooj.

There was a moment of silence that passed before Vader spoke again, "Commander Sooj, it something further you'd like to add?"

Commander Sooj spoke nervously, taking a quick glance at Redrick's lifeless body, "My-my lord, our scanners have picked up frequent traffic between Governor Tarkin's ship and both the planet and one of the moons."

This gave Vader pause. _The supposed investigation involved a moon of Tandor. Not Tandor itself!_

Vader turned to Commander Sooj, "Activate the cloaking device and take the destroyer to other side of Tandoria. There it will orbit one of the moons. Prepare my shuttle for departure. You are in command now, Captain."

Vader deactivated the holoscreen and picked up the datapad. He made one more attempt to discover what relic could the emperor be so anxious to acquire. His eyes worked feverishly back and forth as he quickly read the information. He finally stopped in the middle of the document and blinked.

_The lost Farfalla stone actually exists! _Vader walked over towards the viewport and thought about what this could mean for him. He recalled hearing of this particular stone once or twice in the past but he had not given it much thought. For over a thousand years the stone had been lost and had gone from legend to myth. It had been said that with this stone, the wielder had the ability to choose one day in his or her life and go back in time to change it however they saw fit. Whatever the outcome, the stone would always find its way to the wielder.

The opportunity was almost too good to believe but it was there. Vader began thinking of the things he would achieve. He could destroy the emperor and assume the throne to rule the galaxy. He smiled to himself. The emperor was away on Coruscant. There was no one to stop him. Tarkin was no match. Once he laid his hands on the stone, the consequences would be irrelevant. Now was the time for him to claim his rightful place in the empire. _The emperor was wise to hide this from me._

The oasis planet of Tandoria was covered with exotic trees and plants of all shapes, colors and sizes. When the sun climbed to its peak, every color was its brightest. But it was dark and by the light of the moon, it appeared as if the jungle had awakened and the colors were glowing in the dark. The startling beauty of Tandoria a site many prayed would await them with death took. So pure and virgin this planet was that no cities or villages blemished its vast terrain. There was no intelligent life inhabiting this world as the beasts were untamed and roamed freely. The air was humid and warm with an occasional light breeze for relief. The rivers flowed freely and unabated through the valleys fed by water falls which produced a soothing sound of crushing water that was both comforting and alarming. No other planet except Naboo rivaled the ferocious tranquility of such a place. It was paradise.

Darth Vader landed his shuttle in a small clearing not too far from the riverbank. The landing ramp slowly lowered to the ground and Vader descended slowly walking down the ramp. There were six stormtroopers waiting for him just before the ramp with two imperial officers standing in their midst. This did not surprise him. He expected opposition and was prepared for it. The taller of the two officers almost matched Vader in height and remained completely still in an attempt to not allow Vader to unnerve him. Vader could sense him consciously keeping his breaths calm. The shorter officer trembled slightly and worked his jaw nervously as the sound of Vader's breathing grew louder and louder.

The dark lord slowly approached them. It was pitch black that night. The darkness of the night was unprecedented and ominous. Vader was barely visible and only the moonlight broke through the dark, like a savior's hand and revealed his position.

The shorter officer desire so much to take a step back, but ground his teeth and vehemently attempted to banish the horror stories of Vader that had just popped into his head.

The taller officer spoke stiffly, "My Lord, by order of the emperor you are not permitted to go any further. You are to return to your ship and continue towards Coruscant where the emperor awaits your arrival."

Vader suddenly stopped in his tracks. The silence afterward was marred only by the sound of Vader's breathing and croaking of a nearby night creature. _The emperor has been made aware of my presence. Then there is no turning back and I cannot fail._ Vader's grew angry at the officer's commands; never before had an imperial officer spoken to him in such a fashion. He clenched his fists and resumed his steps toward the officers. "You dare give me orders! You insolent fool." His voice contained the all too familiar restrained anger.

Despite struggling with his courage, the second officer spoke up, "I am sorry Lord Vader. Governor Tarkin recommended the use of force if necessary."

The troopers immediately surrounded the dark lord. Darth Vader raised an eyebrow as he sensed the troopers' movements and smirked. He was going to enjoy this. "Then it will be necessary." Vader was like a hungry animal ready to go in for the kill. He licked his chops.

Vader quickly force pushed two of the troopers and ignited his blade. He spun around and cut the arms off of another trooper. Vader's breathing pattern became irregular and rapid as precise his movements were executed. His range of motion was limited and forced him to keep his movements as straight forward as possible. Each stroke lacked life and personality and instead was methodical and mechanical. The two officers were stunned by Vader's sudden attack. The movements of the dark lord did not register until the hum and the glow of the crimson saber assaulted the tranquility and darkness of the night.

The tall officer removed his blaster and it immediately betrayed him as it flew instantly into Darth Vader's waiting hand. Vader sprinted toward him and beheaded him before he could realize how close the dark lord. The second officer turned and ran towards the woods but the hum of the lightsaber became more rapid and louder as it spun through the air after him. A short bloodcurdling scream erupting from his throat, followed by a thud against the ground, heralded the end of Tarkin's attempt to stop Vader. Darth Vader stood over the bodies of those who opposed his will like a triumphant king. He walked toward the corpse that still held his lightsaber in its back and removed it. He switched it off and continued his search for the mythical stone. He stretched out his feelings for the stone's signal and moved through the trail the troopers created. The magnetic field created by the stone acted as a homing beacon calling him to it. He moved quickly through the woods but kept as quiet as his breathing would allow for in the distance he heard the sound of an encampment nearby.

He slowly approached the waters edge but stayed within the shadows of the woods. The sensation in the force caused by the Farfalla stone was almost too great to ignore. He was so close to it but he was unable to reach it himself. The signal was coming from the far depths of the river. Vader looked to the other side of the river and saw a large imperial encampment. There several imperial officers were instructing stormtroopers strapped with diving gear preparing to dive for the stone. There were several of them on that side of the river, more than he could take on should they discover him there. He thought it best to use the force and summon the stone. He stretched out his hand and searched the riverbed and found the source of the signal. Immediately the stone began to rise up from the depths of the river. Moments later, there was dim light glowing from beneath the surface of the water that seemed to gradually grow brighter and brighter as it drew nearer to the open air. In the silence all could be heard was the humming and whirring of the nocturnal creatures. The stone suddenly shot out of the water with a blinding light and rested in Darth Vader's extended hand. The Farfalla stone's light immediately dimmed and the clear colorless prism of beauty became crimson and glowed like it had a flame imprisoned within it. The stone belonged to him now until he relinquished possession. With it, he would make things right---the way they should be---the way he wanted them to be. Vader immediately turned and walked back to his shuttle.

The imperial officers and troopers turned toward the direction of the light and briefly saw Darth Vader standing there with the stone in his hand. The commanding officers yelled and barked orders to stop Vader. Prepared troopers dove into the water and began to swim across the river.

Once in his shuttle, Vader sat in the cockpit and entered the co-ordinates to a remote location on the planet. As the ship lifted off the ground, he thought deeply about a day that could change his life, a day that with just the right amount of tweaking could render him control of the galaxy. And in that instant, Vader thought of it.

_The day Obi-wan took it all away._


	3. three

**THREE**

It appeared the force was guiding his hands as his connection with it seemed stronger now that he was in possession of the precious stone. It wasn't clear where the force was guiding him as he piloted his ship over valleys, vast mountains, unending flowing rivers and forests of majestic trees.

Darth Vader landed his shuttle in a clearing in the midst of the woods, putting himself a further distance from the threat of the imperial troopers that were currently searching for his whereabouts. He knew it wouldn't be long before they discovered his location. Time was literally of the essence and this would be his only chance to free himself of his master. He descended the ramp of his ship and entered the woods.

There was an eerie beauty in this planet. The trees were like titans that stood like pillars of strength supporting the sky. The underbrush held berries and flowers of unimaginable magnificence. The snapping of the twigs and dead leaves under his footsteps was an ominous warning to all creatures of his presence. Aware of the demeanor of Darth Vader, all life evaded his path. He moved amongst the trees completely mindful of his surroundings and any signs of imperial intrusion.

He finally reached a break in the wood and discovered the mouth of a huge cave; dark, dank and free of any signs of life. Here was the perfect place to begin his journey. He entered, disappearing immediately in the shadow that lived within. He walked to the back of the cave and stood before a flattened boulder.

Vader sensed that this must have been preordained to happen somehow. He smirked beneath his mask and removed the stone from a pouch on his belt. He looked at it as its bright red glow shot beams of crimson against the walls of the cave. Vader sat down on the boulder and closed his eyes. He calmed his mind and pushed aside all things except for the one moment he wished to return to. Vader concentrated all his energy hard on that moment in time, until he could almost feel the heat of lava around him.

An invisible ripple radiated from Vader and the crystal, and moved outward pushing against the walls of the cave. The smaller rocks and pebbles on the floor trembled. The walls of the cave fell away and Vader felt himself slip through a hole in time and space. Tandoria groaned as reality violently shook and shot back through two years of imperial regime to the fall of the republic. Despite momentary sensory deprivation, he wouldn't allow the changes happening around him to interrupt his focus.

The suit that held him captive seemed to disintegrate. The helmet and the mask that kept his defeat hidden, lifted away. The severe scars from the burns he received were no longer tight against his skin. He could hear the roar of the explosive lava river and the rumbling of collapsing molten rock. Vader rediscovered the ease of breathing as he felt hot air pass through his lungs and its heat against his skin. He could feel the fabric of his tunics and pants against his body. But most important of all…he could feel his human legs and arm and the tremendous energy of the force coursing through his veins.

For Vader it was like being born again. The pure unbridled power of the darkside was with him, completely restoring the everlasting potential the Jedi master robbed him of. It was mind bending and intoxicating to know that now unlimited power was at his fingertips. Like an approaching echo, He heard Obi-Wan's pain-filled voice profess his failure. It was like a haunted shadow of the past reaching into the future and snatching him back to relive a bitter defeat, but Lord Vader was ready this time, and he knew exactly what to do.

He realized the buzzing sensation of an ignited lightsaber hilt in his hand and opened his eyes. The sight made him smile.  
He watched as Obi-wan jumped away from the small droid they were dueling on. Vader waited moments before Obi-Wan landed and extended his hand. He shot several random blue-white bolts of force lightening at his former master and watched Obi-Wan land writhing in pain.

As the droid drew close to the embankment, Vader released Obi-Wan from the grip of the lightening and flipped onto higher ground. Obi-Wan struggled to get up quickly as he realized that suddenly there was something different about his opponent. There seemed to be a greater knowledge of the darkside behind those red-rimmed yellow eyes than before--a fresh malice that had been incubated and honed for what would be a life bathed in the darkside.

Obi-Wan took a deep calming breath, hoping that his beloved brother would re-emerge and stop this fight before it was too late. He knew that whatever the result of this conflict, it could only be tragic and heartbreaking. He ignited his lightsaber to continue the fight but was too late. Vader pierced him fatally through the stomach. Obi-Wan looked at Vader in disbelief and disappointment in the total loss of his brother. He welcomed the tears in his eyes for he prayed that it would be enough to distort his view of Vader. He didn't want his last sight of Anakin to be as Vader, but instead to be silhouette of man he once knew.

Obi-Wan slowly fell to the ground and his breath came in a shallow hasty succession. Vader stood over his body to watch his former friend die. Obi-Wan covered his wound with one hand and said, "You were—the chosen one! It was said—you would—destroy the sith!" He slowly shook his head, "Not –not join –them!" Obi-Wan blinked as death crept closer, "to bring balance—to the force. Not leave it—in darkness." The tears of heartache and pain streamed down the sides of his cheek.

Vader lips twisted as he grew tired of the Jedi master's ramblings. He raised his hand to deliver the final killing stroke but something deep within him stirred. Vader's eyes darted back and forth as he tried to seek out the origin of this entity. It was like an invisible power restraining his hand. The same thing happened just after the female rebel leader on Veylun spoke to him, but it wasn't enough to stop him from executing her.

It was perplexing at first, but then Vader realized his trip to the past reawakened his dormant self-making the goodness of Anakin Skywalker strong enough to affect him. This was most unexpected.  
This newly discovered streak of goodness that kept him from executing his will, repulsed him. He switched off his lightsaber and turned his back on Obi-Wan.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Vader angrily struggled within himself to stifle the entity into silence. Obi-Wan moaned and spoke in a soft mournful sob, "Y-you were—my brother, Anakin."

Vader held his breath. _Anakin? _He hadn't heard that name in a long time. It seemed so foreign that he had almost forgotten it. He found the association repugnant.

"I loved—you." Obi-Wan's chest heaved up and down twice more before stopping. In his last words, Obi-Wan made a confession of his own attachment that no one ever knew.

Vader turned around and saw Obi-Wan's lifeless eyes set on him. He walked back to the body and snarled, "You could never understand how much I truly and deeply hate you!"

He kicked Obi-Wan's body down the embankment and watched it sink and burn into the river. He chuckled as it consumed the dead Jedi. He reveled in the victory for it never felt so sweet. For years he had dreamed of avenging his defeat on Mustafar. Vader felt that now justice was served. The galaxy was finally rid of Kenobi and was a perfect start to his rise to rule. He was now ready to kill the emperor and assume the throne. With the knowledge he had gained of the darkside coupled with the potential he now had, the emperor would be no match.

He removed the Farfalla stone from his pouch and prepared to go back to the present and claim his throne. The entity within him rose again with more ferocity. He blinked his eyes and angrily replaced the stone in his pouch. He closed eyes again and attempted to push the urges away. Nothing would come between him and his empire. But the power of Anakin Skywalker would not be easily assuaged. Sudden flashes of images assaulted him: an image of a beautiful woman, pregnant, running towards him, another of her panic stricken face telling him things that troubled her heart, another of her telling him she loved him, and another of her collapsing to the ground.

He shook the images from his mind and blinked as he attempted to gain some clarity. _There is no time for matters of the heart,_ he told himself and forced the urge back down. He was there for one reason and only that reason; he didn't anticipate interferences minor or otherwise. He saw no reason why he should indulge in a time-consuming reminiscence of love.

Love was beyond his reach; a possibility once afforded him in another life. He looked up the hill toward the landing platforms, feeling an unusual desire to approach. It was like an unreachable unrelenting itch compelling him to satisfy it. Try as he might, he could not ignore the impulse to begin toward the landing platform. The sensation was overwhelming. Unable to resist any longer, he ground his teeth and reluctantly ascended the hill. _Perhaps I might find something of use. _A sleek Nubian cruiser was perched on the platform with its landing ramp extended. The light of the glowing lava surrounding it danced off its silver-plated structure. A golden protocol droid and an astromech droid stood out in front of the ship seemingly in search of someone. A high pitched squealing noise from the astromech called the protocol droid's attention as its red eye settled on the dark hooded figure approaching them.

The droid stepped closer and said nervously, "Oh! Sir, I have just brought Mistress Padme aboard! We--"  
Vader paused in his steps. He looked at the droid furling his brow in disbelief, "Padme?"  
He blinked and looked up at the ship. His mental defenses weakened as the sound of her name softened his heart.

He looked over his shoulder at the spot where she collapsed. He stretched out his feelings into the ship to verify the droid's claim and took in a sharp breath of hot air as his feelings quickly recoiled. It was as if something he touched singed the tips of his senses. Aboard the ship was a gentle signature in the force, full of hope and yet overwhelming sadness. It was a strength weakened by unmitigated sorrow. _It's not possible! He told me she died! That-- I killed her! _He moved ambiguously toward the ship followed by the droids.

"I believe Mistress Padme is in distress, Master Anakin." C3po stated behind his maker as they boarded the ship.

Vader turned and pointed a gloved finger at the droid and said with restrained annoyance, "Do not call me that again. Get to the cockpit and prepare for departure."

"Yes, Master--uh--sir." The whirring of the droid's gears grew into the distance as he and R2 obeyed his command.

The repressed images from his memory were being pieced together in his mind as he walked through the ship. An image rushed into his consciousness: Padme clasping her throat and looking on him with pleading eyes as she shook her head.

Self-disgust began to overtake him as the guilt of hurting her loomed cast a shadow over his heart. But the feeling quickly subsided as he recalled the emperor's words spoken to him after being imprisoned in the suit and mask. _The emperor lied to me!_ Venomous rage raced through his veins as he realized the deception. He understood the emperor did not want Padme in his life, that he wanted him to be subjugated to a life as his servant--as his slave. He will pay bitterly for sentencing me to a life without her.

He opened one of the cabin doors and was halted in the midst of his reverie. There lay his beloved; drifting back and forth from consciousness weakened by a revelation she prayed was fiction. His heart skipped a beat and at first was unsure if the sight were real. He stepped into the room and sat beside her form on the bed. He wanted too much to touch her--to know that she was really there but fear hesitated his movements.

He feared that this was some cruel twist of fate-that with the slightest touch she would fade and become like a ghostly whisper in the back of his mind. Vader held his breath and slowly reached out and pushed back a lock of hair from her face. He blinked and exhaled his apprehension for she a ghost or some figment of his deepest hope. Padme was the image of an exquisite flower likened to the ones on Tandoria with unfailing splendor that was suddenly crushed between two stones. The agony and turmoil in her heart manifested itself as her angelic visage glistened with a mixture of sweat and tears. She slowly turned her head towards him and shakily sighed as she rested her eyes on his darkened face. He didn't look like the brave Jedi knight she knew and loved. His cerulean eyes were fierce, piercing, frigid and full of calculating malice. They were devoid of the happiness and peace she used to see. It was like gazing through the bars of a prison cell that held a monster captive. Padme shuttered.

Gazing into Padme's deep pools of brown weakened the barriers that took two years of utter darkness to build. He stroked her hair and familiarized himself with a memory long banished from his consciousness. He had never realized how much he truly missed her prevailing strength and beauty. He had forgotten how much he loved her. In the future he had come from he was forced to live a life devoid of promise, freedom and love. His gaze fell on to her swollen belly and the moment he discovered his fatherhood replayed in his mind.

Vader recalled how he felt unbounded joy and hope despite the turmoil surrounding them. He moved his hand to her belly and received a sudden kick from an occupant inside. His heart skipped a beat and the corners of his mouth threatened a smile but had quickly passed when he saw the red marks against her neck. He remembered how brutal his love and need for her had become. His mouth opened to speak but self-disgust lodged in his throat and his breath seemed stolen away.

He remained silent and turned away from her. Vader felt himself foolish being unable to speak to her after all the time and space that had been set between them. He realized then that he had no right to speak to her after what he had done to her._ How could I have forgotten her? How could she love me after what I've done?_ His self-disgust was quickly being eaten away by his frustration, anger and disappointment. _Why couldn't she understand that it was all for her? Why did she have to bring Obi-Wan here? Why did she allow him to twist her mind? _

Vader's heart began to harden as the questions swam through his mind. He closed his mouth and a sighed. Finally, she spoke.

In a strained tortured whisper, Padme asked, "It's true, isn't it?" It burned her terribly to speak but she had to know for sure. Vader refused to face her and look into her eyes, for in them he'd see the reflection of who he had become and at the same time, the remnant—a tormented mass of the knight he used to be. He removed his hand from her abdomen and turned his shoulder to her.

She reached over and touched his hand, "Ani? All those things he said you did?"

He closed his eyes. Her touch was so gentle, pleading and to his surprise, reassuring. He had not felt the touch of humanity in so long. So great was the fear of Vader that no one dared to touch even the hem of his cloak. He remained still like stone, unwilling to exhibit emotion.

"What I have done, is what's best you and our child. In time you will understand." Vader's voice was cold and firm.

Padme's face had fallen. He was not the man she fell in love with. He was not Anakin. Anakin was buried deep down in the darkness and in the horror of the acts the baptized Darth Vader into this world. She frowned, turned away from him onto her side and sobbed bitterly into her pillow. Vader stood up unwilling to listen to her cry and moved toward the door.

Vader was fighting within himself, against himself. He began erecting shields in his mind to seal off any traces of his former self but this undiminishing beauty before him was one he could not ignore or hide from. In the momentary gaze of her eyes and the touch of her hand, she unwittingly crept into the very heart of Vader himself--A heart, once mechanical but now human, was incapable of love but now reclaimed it in the return of his beloved. Within his corrupted wretched soul, Padme would become a homing beacon, summoning the light into the dark and therein would lay the hope of Anakin Skywalker.

He walked to the door of the cabin and turned to look upon her again. _You will survive this time, Padme. You will be mine. You will love me, we raise our family and I will rule the galaxy with you by my side._ Vader left the cabin and closed the door. He walked back to the cockpit and sat down.

Without looking at C3po he commanded, "Take us the nearest medical facility."

"Yes sir." C3po nodded and began piloting the ship towards the new destination.

Vader removed the farfalla stone from his pouch. The stone glowed little brighter as he held it in his hand. Its color seemed to have changed slightly and gained more of an orange tinge. He did not understand the meaning of this and decided it was irrelevant. He remained perfectly still as he lost himself in the sight of the stone.

"Y-your your highness?" A woman's voice called out in the dark.

Silence.

"Emperor Vader." Another voice, this time closer and deeper, accompanied with a startling and gentle nudge.

Vader's eyes snapped open and lifted his head from its rested position on his hand. Bewildered, he looked around and realized he was in a vast circular shaped room with spectacular views of Coruscant. The windows held drapes of magnificent shades of purple and navy blue. Throughout the room were adornments only fitting of royalty. In the center, he was seated behind a desk filled with documents, datapads and holospheres. Seated before him was a nervous young woman with black hair that rested on her shoulders. She wrung her hands, anxious to finish what she was saying. He looked to his right and saw the blue eyes of Mas Amedda looking down at him. He recognized the Chagrian as Palpatine's aid when he was supreme chancellor and then emperor. He looked down at his feet and wriggled his toes. He looked at his left hand, turning it back and forth, opening and closing it, as it began to register that the reality he desired had finally come to fruition. He smiled to himself as he touched his hair, feeling the stands about his face. He was ruler of the galaxy and Palpatine was no more.

Mas leaned down and said softly, "Master, you've dozed off momentarily."

Vader didn't recognize the woman in front of him. He straightened in his chair and looked towards his aid, "What's going on?"

"Rebecca has rather unexpectedly requested a meeting with you to discuss the behavior of--" He cleared his throat. "your children."

Vader looked at the woman, confused, "children?"

She nodded, "Yes, the twins. –As I was saying, I have cared for them from the start, your highness. They are—astonishing—children. I have never…"

Vader's mind drifted away. He smiled to himself again as he realized that Padme had survived as well. His new life would be better this time. He couldn't help the sense of pride and awe in knowing that his wife was in fact carrying two. He deduced in his mind that this babbling twit, as he regarded her, was the nanny. He wasn't surprised about the need to have her considering that Padme had handmaidens. She would've naturally needed someone to look after the children in her absence. Vader tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair, realizing why he fell asleep in the first place.

"…Despite their unnerving ability with the force—but they are almost two years old and --forgive me my lord--it's getting to be a bit too much. They are cruel to each other. It's almost like they hate each other and everyone else. When I interfere, they do things to me. Your majesty, I must—"

Vader raised his gloved palm, halting her words. He stood up and walked around the desk. Deep down, he enjoyed the feel of his legs again. He stood before her and said, "If you have cared for my children all this time, I couldn't possibly take you from them now? I am sure they are accustomed to you."

"Your majesty, I am way out of my league. I am aware that you train them in the use of the force, but their behavior unnatural for children their age." She was on the brink of tears.

"Perhaps you require a retreat." Vader folded his arms.

"My lord you can't be serious?" Her eyes widened. "I have no ability with the force. I am not suitable for children gifted with these abilities."

"I am certain you are doing well with them." Vader waved his hand dismissively.

"Not a day goes by, your highness that I don't fear for my life." She clasped her fingers together in prayer, "Please! Please release me from my duty."

"I am certain my wife handles them just fine and she has no ability with the force." Vader smirked. He looked away from Rebecca and said into the air, "Where is she anyway?"

Rebecca froze. Her eyes widened in shock as it seemed her lungs refused to function. Mas stepped forward, stunned by such a question. His mouth opened but no words proceeded from them. Rebecca began to tremble realizing how sensitive the subject of his wife was. Vader sensed a tremendous increase in Rebecca's level of fear. Furling his brow, he looked at her and frowned, "What's the matter?"

He looked at Mas, sensing bewilderment and concern. Mas was aghast, "Do you not remember, your majesty?"

"Remember what?" Vader looked back and forth between both of his servants. He was growing agitated.

"She-uh--" She couldn't get the words past her fear.

"Where's my wife, Rebecca? Where's Padme?" His eyes became like jagged pieces of ice.

Rebecca swallowed as she looked at her hands, wringing them intensely. "My lord your wife—she--" She finally looked up into his eyes and finished, "died."

"What did you say?" His eyes narrowed in disbelief. He stepped closer and gazed menacingly into her eyes.

"Please my lord. I beg you." She shook her head imploring as well with her watery green eyes. "Don't ask me to say it again."

He instantly wrapped his fingers around her throat and lifting her out of the chair and into the air. He slowly began to squeeze and calmly asked her again, "She is not dead. If you value your life, tell me where she is—and do not lie."

"Your highness, please release her." Mas took another step forward.

"Please your highness—I have served—you faithfully." She struggled to speak under the pressure of his grip.

"You are wasting your own precious time." Vader eyes slowly turned from blue to yellow.

Mas spoke "She died nearly two years ago—just after the birth of the twins. The cause of death was a broken heart."

A broken heart? This cannot be. I saw her alive. I saved her. Rage ran hot through Vader's veins as he tried to make sense of it. "Liar!" He glared at Mas and said, "You too will pay for such lies!"

Vader closed his fingers tighter around Rebecca's neck until she was limp in his clutches. He dropped his hand and so fell her lifeless body. He said lowly as he looked down on her, "You have been relieved of your duty, madam."

He narrowed his eyes at Mas Amedda and slowly walked toward him. Mas attempted to put the chair between them. Vader sneered, "I do not have to be near you to kill you."

"Be merciful my lord! I speak the truth! She's in the garden," He swallowed, taking a step back.

Vader paused his steps.

"Buried amongst her favorite flowers--" He glanced out of the window as he struggled to remember. "Ah--Floating Archidia and the Ryoo."

Knowing that he was right, Vader approached Mas as he pointed towards a location out of the window. He stood beside Mas and let his gaze follow the point of Mas's finger to a garden located meters below the level of the window. It was an oasis in the midst of the concrete of Coruscant. The garden featured a fountain, a small brook, and plants and flowers of all types. Located within the beauty of the garden was a patch of Padme's flowers and in the midst of them was a statue carved in the image of his beloved Padme. Her name was engraved in the pedestal she stood on. Vader held his breath. _NO! _


	4. Four

Thanks for the support. Even though I have one reply and one alert, I valuethe feedback.It keeps me going. Consider this chapter dedicated to you guys.

* * *

**Four (a)**

The beauty of the garden eerily mirrored the depth of his grief. The overcast sky reflected the utter despair infiltrating his heart. His cloak billowed around him as he moved along the winding walkway toward the statue. Under his breath, he still hoped it was some kind of mistake, but his wishes and prayers would be in vain as his eyes finally rested upon the stony face that bore the likeness of Padme. Her long tendrils were meticulously carved to fall gracefully along her slender back. He remembered moments during their time together when they were in the company of others, how Padme would flash him a smile that spoke volumes of her love of him. In his newly forged past, Vader commissioned many sculptures of Padme in hopes of finding one that could compare to his memory of her. This was the closest of many but still he found no comfort in it. The eyes were striking but lacked the depth and the warmth he longed to see. Vader reached out to touch the cheek of the statue. It was as if fate taunted him with the thing he wanted the most, tried so hard and failed to achieve. His hand withdrew slightly and closed into a fist as a dull throbbing headache soon accelerated to an unbearable blinding pain. Vader yelped and doubled over, as his brained seemed to undergo a series of insurmountable ice-cold jabs.

He shut his eyes against the memories and feelings that poured into his mind in rapid succession. Snatches of life lived in the last two years switched passed his mind's eye as a flood of raw emotions overtook him. He fell down on one knee under the pressure of the assault. He grimaced, clasped his hands on his head and yelled.

An unmitigated sorrow and heartache plunged into the depths of his soul, drowning his senses and weakening him. In his mind, he saw Padme lying on the operating table having just delivered the babies. She was growing weaker and could barely keep her eyes open. Despite his angry commands for her to stay with him, it seemed she muttered inaudible words as she exhaled her last breath. The vision passed too quickly for him to understand what she said.

Another vision passed before him. He remembered standing over the mutilated body of Emperor Palpatine as he switched off his lightsaber. He remembered the day he declared himself Emperor and the day he hired Rebecca as the nanny. He remembered training the children in the use of the darkside of the force. He remembered everyday of his imperial rule and how much everything had changed. The searing headache stopped with the last images leaving him feeling emotionally overwhelmed. He needed time to register everything that had happened to him and around him since that fateful day on Mustafar.

Here and now, he was in total control of the galaxy to make things as he felt they should be. He was the master now and free from the oppression of Darth Sidious. He had his children who would inherit his legacy and carry on the rule of the Sith. He had minions and servants to do his bidding. He had a harem of women to satisfy his every need. All that he desired was a command or in some cases a thought away. But deep in his heart he was still not at ease with the greatness he had achieved. He fought within himself to let the past stay in the past and enjoy the power he had now. Lord Vader wanted more.

In another time Vader would have been satisfied, but the glimpse of hope in having Padme caused an unexpected alteration in his definition of happiness. He was so close to having it all, and now he would not rest until he had it all.

_Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? Its all Obi wan's fault. _The angry and agonized voice of his younger self echoed from the shadows of his mind.

His eyes darted around as the sound of Padme's voice reverberated in his mind. He was finally able to clearly remember her dying words and her last moment with him.

_She gazed upon him with eyes filled with tears, and her breath slowed as her life force slowly seeped out of her. "You've done---terrible things. I can't follow you-- down this path --- you've chosen. You broke my heart, Anakin." Death crept closer as she attempted to reach up to touch his cheek. She spoke between breaths. "But I know—I know—there is—still good—in you. There is—still—." Before she could touch him, her hand fell away. She closed her eyes exhaling her spirit into the force. His anguished outcry announced her death as she lay in his arms._

Startled out of his trance, he suddenly looked up into the angelic stony face of Padme, who gazed pitifully upon him. Huge drops of rain began to fall and lightening flashed across the sky. Vader remained frozen, prostrating before the image of his angel as drops of rain fell against him and his surroundings

His mind replayed the painful sound of her bitterly sobbing on Mustafar. He bowed his head and closed his eyes as he fought the oncoming tears prickling his eyes. Lord Vader clutched his chest as an agonized moan escaped his lips. He wished his beating heart would stop and that he could regain the total cold and ruthlessness of his former self. The sky echoed his self-disgust as the crack of thunder sounded.

_The vision I had was not of her dying in childbirth, but of her disappointment in what I had to do. I may not have physically killed her—but I might as well have. _

Vader winced at the startling revelation and felt his heart hardened against the pain. His lips twisted in anger as he pushed away such a ridiculous concept.

_No! It's not my fault! I was trying to save her. I did it all to save her. I had no choice! I had to do what had to be done! Why couldn't see she that?_

He desperately searched his mind for reasons why she died despite his efforts. _A broken a heart?_ He thought in amazed grief. He stood up and looked at the statue again.

The heavily drops of rain had soaked him completely. The drops that fell against the statue's cheek mimicked the years of tears Padme's would have shed had she survived. But in this memorial garden, she was frozen in her sorrow, doomed to forever exist in the tortuous shadow of his rise to power. Vader raised his gloved hand to Padme's cheek and brushed away the raindrops with his thumb.

_It was the pain of knowing._ He thought, finally arriving at a suitable cause of death. Inwardly, he cursed Obi wan.

With eyes glistening with tears, Vader sighed, "You made a mistake in trusting Obi wan, but I forgive you. I will not have this life without you. You still loved me then. I will not fail you again. I will save you and you will not know the pain of what had to be done."

He removed the stone again from the pouch on his belt and sat down on a stone bench beside Padme's grave. The Farfalla stone had now gained a purplish hue. It's brilliance reached every part of the garden and illuminated every leaf and petal, even the image of Padme was saturated in the rays of the Farfalla's light. Vader silenced his grief and concentrated on the moments following the Jedi purge. He cleared his mind of all that was irrelevant save for the pinpoint location in time he desired most.

The garden shook violently and the lines of reality quivered as Vader once again passed through the tear in the time-space continuum. The flowers and plants in the garden regressed into the curtain of time. Present day Coruscant was sucked into a vortex of time and space and was replaced with its former self in the midst of a radial political change. Clone troopers were marching and surveying every main street and avenue. Traffic congestion locked up the main thruways nearest the burning Jedi temple, as airspeeder drivers were slowing down enough to get a good look. Panic ran the streets as an unprecedented military presence passively threatened the use of force.

Vader opened his eyes. Looking at his surroundings, he saw modified pilot controls and realized he was in the cockpit of his old jedi starfighter. Once again he had achieved success in a trip back in time. He failed to realize however that his ship was currently heading into oncoming traffic. The high-pitched squeals from R2 snapped him to attention. He quickly piloted the craft out of the way and towards home. He opened a secure channel to the captain of Padme's security team.

"Typho."

"Captain Typho, I am sure by now you are aware of the situation that has arisen."

"Knight Skywalker. Yes, I am. I am also pleased to see you've escaped the attack on the temple." Captain Typho disliked some of Anakin's suggestions regarding Padme's security. The disdain was always apparent in his voice.

"We can skip the pleasantries, Captain. There is a more pressing matter at hand. The members of the senate are in danger. Padme will be leaving for Varykino immediately. Have her cruiser prepared and ready for departure. Be at the apartment to pick her up in half an hour and escort her to the destination. Security should be tight and on high alert."

"Understood. Typho out"

Vader climbed out of his fighter and stepped onto the verandah of the apartment. From the darkness of the living room emerged Padme, dressed in blue with her brown curls framing her face and playing gracefully along her back. She ran to him, wrapped her arms around him and lost herself in his warmth and the security of knowing that he was alive. Vader sensed her worries and fears immediately calm as she held him close. The floral scent of her hair wafted to his nose recalling to him the day he first met her. He felt her rounded stomach against him, reminding him of the importance of her survival. As she melted into his embrace, he realized nannies and concubines would never be worthy of association with his children or to share a bed with an emperor. For two years, Vader thirsted for a more suitable companion. No woman came closer to his vision of someone fitting to have and raise his children and stand beside him as Empress than Padme--his Padme. He gently stroked her back gazing down at her in perverse admiration.

She pulled away and said, "Are you all right? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple. You can see the smoke from here."

He nodded. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Are you and the baby safe?" He looked at her intensely.

"We're safe. What's happening?" Padme rubbed his arms lovingly.

Vader paused before answering, "The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic." He thought it would prove necessary to repeat some steps he'd already taken in the past to ensure her compliance.

"I can't believe that!" She widened her eyes in shock. Her mouth was agape.

"I couldn't either at first, but it's true. I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself." He understood that Padme was a strong person with a strong mind. He could not expect her to comply to any command he'd give without explanation.

"Anakin, what are you going to do?" She placed a hand over her abdomen.

She noticed his eyes were not as she remembered them. They were harder, colder and seemed to hide a dark pain behind them. His voice had changed as well matching the intensity of his eyes, which were absent of the boundless love and compassion.

Vader looked down at her stomach, turned and took a few steps away from her. The last time he stood in that spot, his concern was that she remained safely at home and waited for him. He did not foresee Obi wan's interference. Now he had a chance to stop what he thought would cause her death. At the same time, Vader sensed that there was something else happening outside of what would have been his main focus. Something sinister was causing unrest in the force, transpiring behind what was plain to see. Now that he had returned from the future with the knowledge he had acquired, he could properly sense something was afoot. However this was of no consequence to Darth Vader's objective at hand or to his future. When he returned to his new future, he would remain emperor and ruler of the galaxy and Padme would stand beside him. As Vader look at the burning vestiges of the Jedi temple, he carefully considered his words.

With his back facing her he spoke. "I will not betray the Republic. My loyalties lie with the Chancellor and with the Senate." Turning his head half way in her direction, he finished, "And with you." He looked back at the great fire in the distance and remained silent.

Padme was worried about him. He was carrying a burden that was too large for him to bear alone. She wished so much for the power to take it all away. She noticed a difference in him when she held him. It seemed like Anakin had aged slightly since earlier in the morning.

She watched him struggle within himself over something he wouldn't share with her. He was shutting her out again.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" She took a step forward.

Vader turned around and walked toward her. He commanded, "Pack your things, Padme. You are going to the lake country for awhile."

"Why?" Padme asked fearing what she was seeing his eyes. "What's going on?" She pleaded for him to open up to her.

Vader stroked her cheek, his eyes were distant and contradicted his gesture, "The Jedi will move next against the senate. For now, Coruscant isn't safe for you."

"Wh-what about Obi-Wan?"

_Why does she care so much for him! It's his fault that she died!_ Vader pushed down the impulsive flare of anger. He realized that removing Padme will not only keep her from finding out what he did, but also keep him from killing Obi wan on Mustafar. _His time will come eventually_, he said to himself. "Don't worry about him. He'll be taken care of. I assure you."

"I can't believe the Jedi would do this. How could this have happened?" Padme was aghast.

She couldn't fight the confusion rising within her. Her faith in the Jedi order was shaken. The only thing that seemed to remain true was the democracy she was told the Jedi was trying to destroy and the man standing before her, who for some reason was holding something back. Despite state of things, deep in her heart she knew there was something deeply troubling him and it had nothing to do with what had been happening these last few weeks or tonight. There was more and she was determined to find out.

"I am not sure, Padme. I have already contacted Captain Typho. He will be here in 20 minutes to take you to the cruiser. Go with him to Varykino and wait there for me."

"Anakin no! I can't." Padme shook her head. "I won't leave you. Not now."

"Please Padme you must go. We will see each other again. Trust me."

"We should stay together. What if they find me?" She tried to find a way that would buy her time.

Vader's lips tightened into a thin line and his nostrils flared. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her arms tightly. "That won't happen. I won't let it."

Padme winced and gasped under the pressure of his grip. Realizing what he was doing, Vader blinked and released her. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't um--mean to--"

"It's okay Ani, really. I know you are under a lot of stress. So much is happening so fast--", Padme sighed in her desperation as she realized he would not tell her his hearts trouble. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong? I just want to help you. I love you so much, Ani. It hurts me to see you like this. I know there is something else bothering you."

Vader's heart warmed realizing that she was more in tune with him that he thought. "I will tell you, my love, but now is not the time. Be patient with me a little longer."

In agreement, Padme nodded. "Anakin, I'm just so afraid. Everything seems to be crashing down around us." She trembled.

Vader took her into his arms. With the will to set a better outcome he said, "Have faith, my love. Everything will soon be set right. I have a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered in the Mustafar system and I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I get there . . . things will be different, I promise."

Vader cradled her head his large hands, leaned in and closed his lips over hers. He barely remembered how wonderful it felt to kiss her again. It was like water blessing the parched throat of a desert wanderer. Parts of himself he believed to be dead, awakened from the long slumber. Vader almost completely regressed into Anakin. He pulled away sensing the momentary loss of himself. "Please go Padme and wait for me."

"I will." Padme nodded and gave him a reassuring smile as she watched him climb back into the cockpit of the fighter.

Vader looked at her one last time and set a course for Mustafar.

He removed the stone again and gazed deep into the purplish red center of the Farfalla. A blinding flash of light inhibited his sight and finally enveloped him in darkness. He felt himself slip into a swirling vortex of time.

**NEXT: Four (b) An unexpected cruel twist of fate for Vader**


	5. five

**Five**

In the midst of darkness, Darth Vader could only hear the sounds of his breath. For only seconds, he had felt as if he were floating along the current of a void. Bubbling curiosity enveloped his dream of success. Fear of failure, however, remained a constant each time he opened his eyes to a new reality.

Gradually came the low hum of a starship engine mingled with distant muttering and footsteps of preoccupied people in the distance. He snapped his eyes open to see through a view port the ongoing construction upon the foundations of the Deathstar against a backdrop of millions of star systems in the vast galaxy. He blinked and furled his brow in disbelief, questioning the validity of his sight. With his mouth slightly opened, as he turned and looked at his surroundings. There were imperial officers working diligently at their assigned stations in the recessed operation pits of bridge. Some entered and exited the bridge moving about their duties, switching from console to console with unquestionable ease and efficiency. Too busy was each individual with their assigned tasks that they had not glanced up at the amazed dark lord.

Vader's mind was caught up in a whirlwind of confusion and astonishment as he realized with widened eyes…

_This is the executor!_ A panic-stricken voice broke the stunned silence in his mind.

Dread consumed him as the thought that everything had reverted back to life before he found the stone. He looked at his hands and found them to be as they were when he held Padme a moment ago. He touched his face and hair and found both to be as they should. Physically, Darth Vader was as he wished to be, however his mind raced in all directions in hope that he still ruled the galaxy. His newly acquired reality appeared to be a junction where the life he left behind and the life he desired most overlapped. He burned more than ever to discover which regime was in power. He shifted his eyes to the right and saw an ensign entering the bridge. Vader moved toward him and stopped him just before he could descend the steps to the pits.

Barely hiding the anxiety in his voice, he asked, "Who is the emperor?" He held his breath and waited for the answer. His eyes desperately hung on the officer's every movement.

The officer was slim and appeared to not to be more than 20 years of age. For as long as this ensign could remember, he had never seen nor heard of Vader ever addressing a low ranking officer. Vader approached him strangely asking a strange question. _Had he lost his mind? Or is this some sort of test? Perhaps Lord Vader's feeling the need to kill someone. With the stress of the prolonged pursuit and the tragedy, I wouldn't be surprised if it were one of those things._ Unsure of what his response would bring, the ensign stiffened. He face instantly flushed and he pinned his arms straight against his side. "Y-you are my-my lord." He nervously responded attempting to covertly wipe the sweat from his palms onto his pants.

Vader stared at him little longer, sensing bewilderment and anxiety in the officer. He swallowed his relief and attempted to appear unmoved by the news. He thought it was best to do some damage control. Desperately asking a question like that would certainly bring about doubt from every officer and official in his ability to rule. He didn't trust the ensign to keep this to himself. Drawing on the force, he stretched out his hand and lightly touched the officer's left temple. Seconds after Vader dropped his hand; the ensign slowly shook his head and attempted to blink away the confusion he suddenly felt. He quietly asked himself what had just happened as he had no recollection of what transpired in the last two minutes. He looked up and saw a long black cloak gracefully trail Darth Vader's footsteps as he exited the bridge.

The blast doors of the bridge closed behind him with a hiss. On the promenade Vader had a moment fully enjoy the satisfaction of knowing that the rule of the galaxy was still his. His thirst for power was insatiable as it seemed nothing else mattered until his position was secured. But in the wake of his relief came another unavoidable pang in his heart that something was amiss. He desperately wished away the undeniable sensation as something stirred him to discover the origin of it. He turned to a small corner in the promenade and closed his eyes.

After several slow deep breaths the thought of his mission to save Padme emerged to the forefront of his mind. Biting back his hesitation of discovering yet another failure in saving her, he stretched out into the force. His tendril in the force immediately identified a warm, strong and familiar presence. Sensing it was Padme, he felt triumph with his accomplishment. Her presence was unmistakable although it was slightly distorted, but Vader didn't care for this detail--she was his again, at last. Here and now would they begin their life together as husband and wife, father and mother and emperor and empress. _I have succeeded! She lives._

Following her signature in the force like a beacon, Darth Vader contentedly began his journey to discover his wife's location. He walked to the elevator bank as thoughts of his future played in his mind. Padme would rule as his Empress, to advise him on some of the more political issues and in dealing with the regional governors. She would raise their children to become capable heirs who will inherit his power and his legacy and build a greater future for his intergalactic empire. He would see to it that they are fully trained in the Sith arts.

Just before he activated the elevator controls, another officer quickly approached from behind carrying a datapad. The officer was slightly out of breath as he spoke, "A moment, your majesty?"

Annoyed at being bothered at the moment, Vader slowly turned around and said, "Yes, what is it?" His eyes widened a bit when he realized that it was Captain Redrick.

Vader smirked, realizing that it wasn't too long ago when he killed this man for his incompetence. He thought he was mistaken sensing just a hint of sympathy. Vader chuckled at fate at that moment.

Captain Redrick spoke excitedly. "Lord Vader, I have just received word from the Dasthini system. The away mission was successful. They have captured the one responsible for the murder of—"

Vader was unaware of the any investigation or hunt for any criminals, as his memories had not yet caught up with him. He decided for now it was best to go along with it. "Where is the prisoner now?"

"On his way here. He should be arriving in one hour, my lord." Redrick had an edge to his voice as it seemed he was bursting with satisfaction. Vader felt the energy coming off of him was strange as it also mimicked the energy throughout the ship. Whatever mission was at hand, each member of the ship's crew performed their tasks with a devotion that was never seen before. Their duties were executed enthusiastically and were in line with the objective of higher command. If there were room for error, the ship's crew had no need of it. Their dedication to the completion of their mission was not coerced by fear but by sympathy and the need to avenge.

"Good." He raised an eyebrow at the Captain's eagerness. He glanced at the datapad, "Is this his file?"

Captain Redrick handed it to him, "Yes, my lord."

"And I am sure it includes all pertinent information on whomever it was he killed?"

The Captain's mouth dropped open in amazement, and he blinked, "Forgive me my lord, you should know of this crime better than anyone. He killed—"

Vader raised his palm, "I'll read about this later, Captain. Right now, I am looking for my wife. Where is she? "

"Y-your your wife, my lord?" The officer raised his brows confounded.

"Yes." Vader furled his brow mentally questioning the haze of perplexity emanating from Captain Redrick. His face suddenly became like stone. "Where is she?"

"She is on the third level—in holding facility 38532." The captain spoke quickly, amazed at Vader's inability to recall such an important detail.

Vader's eyes narrowed and gazed upon him menacingly, "Why is she in a holding facility?"

Captain Redrick paused before answering. He looked into his emperor's eyes wondering if perhaps the stress of everything that Lord Vader had gone through in the last year and half had finally taken its toll.

Darth Vader had been known to spend most of his time on the third level, rooming the various promenades of the ship or the bridge. For as long as he had been Captain of the Executor, he had not seen nor heard of Vader ever being in his quarters. The Sith lord seemed tireless, invoking questions in Redrick's mind of whether he suffered from nightmares or perhaps attempted to escape ghosts of his past.

The officer's breath quickened. He decided it was best to gently explain. "Please your majesty. It's not what you think—." He stammered, "She is not well. She--"

He stepped closer to the officer and pointed a finger, "You will take me to her…now."

Vader felt a great swell of frustration and anger. He couldn't understand what could have gone wrong this time. Inside, Vader demanded that nothing had happened to Padme. He was beyond hoping and pleading the force to grant his desire. As far as he was concerned his must and will be done. He clenched his jaw, calming his fears with the notion that he had already sensed Padme alive and on the ship.

The elevator door hissed open, revealing a wary Captain Redrick and an exasperated Vader. He followed Captain Redrick out of the elevator and down a long barely lit corridor. The sound of their footsteps was the only sounds that resonated through the halls. They turned left and walked in silence down another hall and came to a stop at another door with a passcode console. Redrick quickly entered his passcode and opened the door. Inside was a medical facility completely furnished with administrative support and medical staff. Everyone seemed to stop in the midst of their movement as the Sith Lord entered. Vader eyed each member of the medical crew and recognized few but couldn't place many. He walked passed each work station and through another set of doors. Finally, they had reached the furthest part of the medical facility and saw a large steel door with a window in it. Vader waved a hand, unlocking the door and stepped in.

The room inside was divided in two uneven parts by a Plexiglas partition, which held a seamless door in it. The portion of the room he was standing in was the smaller part which had a medical officer that seated behind a desk and a few other chairs lined up in a row. This portion of the room appeared to be an observation area. The officer was apparently caught off guard as he attempted to shut off a program on a small holoscreen on the desk. He immediately stood up and snapped to attention.

The sharp hiss of the main door called Vader's attention. A tall thin man entered the room, dressed in a white uniform and carried a data pad. His sunken gray eyes rolled in his head toward the dark lord as a faint smile placed creases against his pale cheeks. His black hair bore a streak of gray on each side of his head and his bushy eyebrows raised as he opened his thin lips to voice his greeting.

"Your majesty, I am greatly pleased to see you here again. It seems you are just in time for her examination. That's good. I have not seen you in a few weeks. I hope all is well?"

"Yes-Yes." Vader said hastily looking at the creepy physician in bewilderment, "Examination?"

"Yes," he sighed looking at his datapad. "It seems Lady Padme is due for another one. Since starting the regimen of compound medications in order to correct the imbalance, it seems that she has improved considerably with no provocation. This is just on a trial basis, though. We are keeping a close watch on her and are documenting everything she does. I'm on my way in now, would—"

"You are Dr.?"

The physician looked at him incredulously and slowly added, "Crupsilk."

Ignoring the Dr. Crupsilk's expression, Vader looked into the larger part of the room and saw a large view port of the millions of star systems. The walls were white and seemed to be covered with a soft material. In the center of the room was a barefooted woman dressed in a white gown and seated in a chair with her back facing him. She was swaying from side to side, and by the position of her arms, it appeared she was cradling something. "I will see her now," he looked at the doctor, "Alone."

Dr. Crupsilk paused considering whether or not to give warning against provocation, but decided against it. He acquiesced with a nod, "Yes Lord Vader. Of course." Captain Redrick, the medical officer and the doctor all quietly left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Vader waved his hand and the Plexiglas door unlocked and opened. As soon as the door opened the sound of a familiar Nubian lullaby sauntered into his ears. He recognized it was the same song Padme used to sing during her pregnancy, although now, the energy was different. It lacked the love, hope and unbounded joy that was embedded in the notes she sang. Her voice now had a tinge of havoc and turmoil. It was like a watermark, a faded image of what she used to sound like.

Vader began to question his own use of the force as he found it hard to reconcile Padme's force signature with this woman before him. He slowly approached her, wondering to himself what she cradled in her arms. It would not have been the children for they would have been approaching their second birthday. Lord Vader swallowed and remained still for a moment questioning the reason for her being in such a place, held here like a prisoner.

He narrowed his eyes at a reasonable thought. _She must have done something treacherous. After all, she did betray me with Obi wan. Only someone capable of getting so close to me and then betraying me would be worthy of this. Treachery will not go unpunished._

He continued walking around to face her. Though her hair covered most of her face, her smile remained apparent as she continued singing the lullaby. He reached down and slowly pushed back the hair from her face revealing the months of agony and torment, she had endured. When she looked up at him, she appeared as someone he had barely recognized. She seemed like a shadow of her former self.

She flashed a smile at him as she belted the next verse of her song. A part of him recoiled at the sight as Padme had become a living lamentation of Anakin Skywalker. Her face was ashen with red circles around her swollen eyes. Her face was drawn in endowing her with a sickly appearance. Her eyes were vacant, lost and shallow, and seemed that the warm brown color of her eyes had lost it luster.

Her Nubian lullaby was laced with pain, heartache, anger and denial as she rocked the two bundles in her arms. When she stopped in the middle of her song she gleefully whispered, "My darling, have you come to see our children?"

The sound of her voice held a hidden chaos that seemed like the slightest thought would set it loose upon the star destroyer. Her temperament was one like a storm of unbridled torment barely kept in check under a thin veil of serenity.

Darth Vader widened his eyes and slightly parted his lips. His disbelief was apparent. _Padme was a strong woman with a strong mind. There was no way enduring life as a prisoner could have reduced her to this. _His eyes moved from her face to the bundles in her arms.

He knelt down and moved away a part of the blanket she held in her left arm. But there was nothing except for another blanket rolled up inside it. He looked at the other in her right and saw the same thing.

"Aren't they precious? Luke is the spitting image of you. And Leia, she looks like me and behaves like you." She chuckled softly, "They must be the most adorable babies in the galaxy. You needn't worry; I don't think the council would expel you after seeing them. Oh, Ani I am so proud that you've made the right choices. You've made me so happy." She carefully shifted both bundles in her left arm and extended her right hand to caress his cheek. Her touch had lost it warmth and its softness.

Vader's heart stopped beating almost instantly when he saw her bandaged wrists. He reached out to touch the bandages, in hopes that this reality would disperse into a million particles of fiction. His furled his brow as the tears began to blur his vision. The incredulity was stupefying.

"What's happened to you, my love?" He asked almost pleading for her to come back to herself.

The light of life and hope had gone out of her eyes and only housed grief and despair. Padme looked back at the bundles in her arms and gazed lovingly at them as she resumed the lullaby.

When she gave no response, he stretched his feelings into her mind to find the answer to his question. Her feelings and memories were lost in a furious hurricane of bedlam and pain. There were corners of her mind that were impenetrable. It amazed Vader and it hurt him deeply to know that this what had become of his angel. She had fallen. Vader felt a tide slightly turn inside him. The battle within was raging on with no promise of an end in sight. Padme invoked an agony in him he couldn't imagine. His heart seemed to stop beating for the moments he took to discover why Padme signature was distorted. She was no longer Padme. She was now just shadow of a distant memory. A dream deferred was now a dream denied.


	6. six

**SIX**

Vader searched his mind for a reasonable explanation. _An accident? An attempt on her life? Perhaps a disease she contracted?_ At that moment a reasonable cause that seemed to fit had arrived. _Someone did this to her._ Vader's blood boiled in his veins and all he could see was red as his anger and frustration consumed his rational. All his hearts desire was now on having her restored to her normal capacity. He could not accept that he was so close and yet so far away. His beloved was standing before him. Use of the force on her mind proved useless as the havoc storming within prevented him from extracting truth from facade.

Vader desperately called out to her, "Padme."

Padme placed a finger against her lips and whispered, "Shh! You will wake them."

Vader swallowed his anger and attempted to bring Padme closer to the border of sanity. He held her arms firmly and said, "Padme listen to me. You've got to come back to me. End this nonsense and come back to me." He glanced down at the blankets and said, "There are no babies in those blankets." He attempted to stay calm but the anger was too much to bear quietly.

Padme's smile slowly twisted into a sneer. Her eyes froze into a crazed glare. She pointed a finger in warning and firmly said, "Don't you ever say that again! You are hurting their feelings."

Vader's patience had run out and felt was time for action. He istantly grabbed the tail end of both bundles and snatched them out of her arms. He stood up and shook them out, demonstrating that the blankets were empty. "See? There is nothing there!" He dropped the blankets and glared at her.

Padme slowly rose to her feet. Her widened eyes already beckoned the tears as she was agape. For a few seconds her eyes hung on the exposed truth dangling in Vader's hands. Her breathing quickened as her hands slowly balled up into fists. Vader watched her intensely sensing a change in her demeanor. Suddenly the thin veil of serenity was snatched away and unleashed Padme's private agony.

"It's your fault! You did this! The blood is on your hands!" She screamed and flew into a rage slamming her fists against Vader's chest. "You are my bane! You killed them! You killed them!"

He grabbed her fists to keep her from assaulting him any further. She yelled and screamed midst her agonized sobs as she attempted to wrench her arms away. Something within Vader prevented him from tossing her against the wall or snapping her neck. This was usually his way of quickly ending a conflict.

While she yelled and struggled under his grip, the steel door opened and four medical officers quickly entered the room followed by the physician. Vader looked up from his wife's contorted face to the advancing officers passing through the Plexiglas partition. Incredulously, he watched as they attempted to restrain her. Vader glared an approaching officer and force pushed him against the wall. Another officer halted in his steps, realizing what just happened, had fallen dead under the eyes of Vader. The two remaining officers froze in their places.

Dr. Crupsilk's voice filled the room as he begged for Vader's mercy. "My Lord! My Lord please!"

Vader fixed his stare at Dr. Crupsilk, levitating him 3 feet into the air. With a twitch of his eye, Vader increased the hold around his neck as the he began to struggle futilely, clasping at his neck.

Still holding Padme's wrists, Vader asked coolly, "I will allow you a moment to explain yourself, doctor."

"Your majesty, I must administer the sedative before she causes serious injury to herself and others."

"That's nonsense." He said dismissively and slightly increased his hold.

Dr. Crupsilk grimaced and said anxiously "Perhaps—perhaps my lord, --if you recall, she—has made two attempts at—terminating her own life—including—including just recently. She has broken her arm –and cracked an ankle. She broke—Ensign Turjo's rib; stabbed Naju and—and gave Simpson a black eye. This is why we've—changed her treatment—to a more complex regimen. She is capable of such violence, Lord Vader."

"It's this drug you are giving her. Her behavior is a side affect." The heat of anger blasted in and out of Vader's nostrils. He increased the hold on the doctor's neck alittle more.

"Nooo." The doctor said passionately and stiffly shook his head. He gasped for air and continued, "She is suffering from a mental illness brought on by the stress of---"

"Why should I allow you to give it to her?" Vader yelled through his clenched teeth.

"The first and last time—you prevented me from treating her,--was during one of her episodes—where she screamed non-stop—for nearly three hours. You were treating her—with the force, which caused her to sleep for long periods of time. However she'd reawaken—and go into a catatonic state for days. My lord, she is very ill and—needs medical treatment."

Vader searched his mind for validation of his claim and found it. He dropped his eyes to the floor and released the doctor. He knew that he was right. The force could only put a band-aid on a problem that required invasive action. He wished he could order the medical staff along with Padme executed and be done with it, so that he could find content with his empire. But the part of him that he constantly battled with seemed to have been growing stronger and stronger since his first trip back in time. He discovered himself doing and saying things that were uncharacteristic of Darth Vader, that were more in line with the personality of Anakin. He could not deny this desire to save Padme. He regarded this need to possess her with indignity. However, he couldn't push her from his mind and his heart. Somehow it was strange how fate worked. Vader had consumed Anakin the same way insanity had consumed Padme. Both were buried in the deep and fighting their way back to the light. He motioned for the two officers now rejoined by the third, to take her.

The doctor rubbed his neck and walked warily around Vader. The three remaining guards restrained Padme as she attempted to kick and scream at curse them.

Her eyes widened as she noticed Dr. Crupsilk approach with a hyposyringe. Her fury seemed to double as she fought ferociously against the clutches of the medical officers. She looked at Vader with an armor-piercing gaze and began to yell, spewing hateful words with stinging precision.

Her eyes were red and swollen from the tears. "I promise you I will avenge their deaths! I will see you die, you spawn of a Sith! Your existence disgusts me! You ruin everything just by breathing!" She gasped, "I HATE YOU!" On the cusp of these venomous words, she spat at his feet.

She attempted to bite down on nearest officer restraining her as she wriggled and twisted to get away. Finally seeing that it was no hope, she turned back to Vader. With a soft pleading voice, she said, "No, please. You don't need that. I'll behave, I promise."

Suddenly Padme stopped struggling and appeared as if she was winded and tired from a long battle. A calm and peace momentarily passed over Padme and suddenly she was herself again. She was frantic and desperate. Her eyes moved from officer to officer. "Where is Anakin? Where is my love?"

"Milady, please just relax. You must be calm. Everything will be alright. Just relax. This is just a little something to make you feel better." Dr. Crupsilk spoke with a calm and soothing voice

Vader sensed the overwhelming sympathy and compassion for Padme emanating from the good doctor. The other medical officers shared in the feeling, which seemed to be the same throughout the ship. Vader sensed the shared disgust and fear of him among all crewmembers and medical officers, and the hope that the mission to capture the murderer would be completed. He furled his brow in thought and contemplation on these revelations. Each member of the crew was devoted to her. It appeared that if the empire had a heart and a soul, Padme was it.

Her eyes were beseeching as she finally rested them on her husband and she pleaded with a voice that mirrored her true self mingled with months of agony, "Anakin? Ani? Please, don't let them do this. Please, kill me." She shook her head slowly and sighed tiredly, "I can't live like this anymore. I want to die. I should be with them. Let me go, Ani. I can't—I won't—AAAHHHH!"

She stiffened as the needle penetrated her skin.

Vader's lips parted. For a moment he sensed that his Padme had returned. A part of him shuttered as a brief shift in energy occurred. Her fate had caused a deep and bittersweet hurt that penetrated both Vader and Anakin. The woman he held moments ago in another time, who was wishing not to be parted from him had finally returned---only to request to be allowed to die in order to be free from the prison of insanity. For those few heart stopping seconds, he was Anakin again.

Moments later the officers released her allowing her to slowly sink to her knees. She moaned and groaned as she clutched her stomach. She rocked her self back and forth on her knees. Padme stretched out her hands and reclaimed each blanket, balling them back into bundles. "Its okay my lovelies. He can't hurt you anymore." She swayed back and forth and resumed her lullaby.

The sight was more than Vader could stand. As much as he wished to deny it, the fate of Padme in this reality was painful. He turned his back on the degenerated Padme and stood still against the throbbing pain in his heart. The agony did not stop with this sight but continued with realization that his vision of ruling the galaxy with her was lost him.

His thoughts were halted by an approaching familiar presence in the force. He looked toward the door and saw Padme's likeness standing in the doorway of the Plexiglas doorway. He walked toward her, "Sabe?"

Vader sensed that she hated him as passionately as she wanted to kill him. She disguised this urge well as she expressed the depth of it in the reverence of her bow and the serenity of her voice. "Your majesty."

Sabe's hair was neatly pulled back away from her face into a bun. She was dressed in simple garb and wore no adornments distinguishing her as servant to the imperial family. She stood still observing the scene carrying a basket. Sabe paid daily visits to her old friend to care for her and share in the more congenial facades Padme preferred to exist in.

He walked towards her and motioned for her to step outside of the room. He closed the door behind him. Sabe placed her basket on the floor and waited for Vader to say what he had to say. The two of them stood side by side watching Dr. Crupsilk tend to Padme. Vader's face was rigid and his voice trembled with a rage that was barely containable. "Tell me now. What happened to her? Why is she like this?"

Sabe looked at him with astonished silence. Her face briefly twisted with sudden anger. Vader sensed the waves of astonishment and anger radiating from her. He looked at her and said, "Just tell me what happened."

_How could he ask me such a thing? Is this his way of torturing me? By making me re-live the destruction he's caused? _She worked her jaw and clenched her teeth summoning the strength to control her words and her actions. At that moment, an echo of Padme's last words before she lost her mind sauntered into her consciousness. _He is more than a monster. _Sabe shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Your marriage fell apart as soon as your reign began. After unsuccessful attempts at trying to get you to restore democracy and for you to turn from the path you chose, she filed for a divorce. During the course of the proceedings, she discovered that you were behind the murder of the separatist leaders on Mustafar and that you took part in the death of Master Windu and later on in the death of Emperor Palpatine."

Vader looked over his shoulder at her. His eyes were hard as ice as his gaze never left her.

"The divorce was a bitter and cruel battle. Unfortunately it was a task that was never completed." Sabe turned her head toward him and folded her arms to keep from attacking him and causing her imminent death. "She hated you for what you've become. Everything you touch that was good and pure, wilts and dies. In a matter of months, you've manage to undo everything that Padme stood for—That mattered most to her."

Silent tears streamed down her face as she spoke, "Peace, liberty, democracy, Anakin, and—and the children."

He blinked. "The children? What are you talking about, Sabe? What happened to the children?" Vader stepped menacingly closer to her. His mouth was shut into a thin line and his nostrils flared.

Sabe couldn't help pain that reemerged as she had to explain why her beloved friend had lost so much. "Things have a way of coming back to you Lord Vader! You are so blind. She was barely managing under the stress of the divorce and the custody battle. But when the children were killed—"

"What!"

Sabe continued, "She stayed her room for days without contact and she wouldn't eat or sleep." She paused, "Luke and Leia—both poisoned and died in their sleep. It was an act of vengeance for the deaths of the younglings in the Jedi temple, my lord! By your own hand you killed the long lost son of an assassin and sealed the fate of your children!"

Vader shook his head in denial. His mind was reeling from shock.

"Yes! The assassin had been searching for years to find his son, until he discovered that you killed him during the Jedi purge. It was all your fault! You ruined everything. All she wanted was your love—but you wanted more. When Padme find out that you were at the root of the assassin's motive, her mind broke and she disappeared. When we found her, she apparently had snatched some her hair out, and been screaming for hours. She never stopped trying to kill her self."

A sharp blinding pain tore through Vader's mind at the moment, causing him to stumble against the wall. He held the side of his head and yelled in pain. He gritted his teeth as memories of the last two years filled his mind at a high speed. Feelings and emotions long gone, captured his heart and his breath in the tornado of anarchy, leaving him heaving for air and blinded by his tears. When the pain finally stopped, all the gaps in his memory were filled.

Vader steadied himself on his feet and quickly wiped away the tears. Sabe didn't care for what just happened to him for she felt nothing for her emperor. She spared not a drop of pity or mercy in her heart toward him. She collected her things and continued towards Padme's room.

Vader stood silently allowing himself to regain his bearings. Captain Redrick entered the room and asked, "My lord, are you alright?"

Not looking at the Captain, Vader asked softly, "What is the status of the investigation?"

"We have the assassin in custody your majesty." Redrick smiled and Vader could sense his satisfaction.

"Where?"

"Prison level 54921. He's just arrived."

Vader walked in silence toward the prison cell. Standing before the door was two armed guards. With a wave of his hand, the door opened and he stepped in.

The cell was small and poorly lit. It was apparent to Vader that the custodial officers had a little fun as Vader noticed that the assassin had cuts and bruises. He wasn't given even the comfort of a cot to lie down upon. He assassin opened his good eye and looked at a dark corner of the cell. He did not have to be force sensitive to feel the hate, the rage and the pain radiate from there. It was like sitting inches from a roaring flame. If he had facial hair, it would have been singed.

He opened his swollen lips and said with a smile. "Lord Vader, I was beginning to wonder when I would get to see you."

Darth Vader remained still and silent. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this man from somewhere. The bruises and cuts distorted his face and made it hard to recognize him.

"Why so silent?"

"I was just thinking of a punishment fitting for your crime." Vader couldn't keep the venom from his voice.

The assassin chuckled, "Before you kill me I want you to know my lord. Your security measures for your wife and children are unmatched by any in the galaxy or in history for that matter. Avenging my son's murder was not an easy task."

He paused, "You don't recognize me do you? Of course not." He chuckled softly.

"I served your former sith master during the—change in political venue." The euphuism brought a distorted smile to his battered face. "One of my regular visits to the brothels of Coreilla produced a son-a force sensitive child that was taken away when the mother died. When I discovered I had a son, I searched for him—for FIVE years. Palpatine discovered I was looking for him, when I informed him that I would need some time off to follow a close lead." He coughed and held his side. "A month after the end of the clone war, Palpatine told me that he discovered that he was training to become Jedi. He apologetically informed me that you led an attack on the temple against all Jedi including the children and wiped them all out." He glared at the dark lord and said to himself, "Something about the Jedi being evil and too dangerous to be left alive."

Vader found this information hard to believe. He probed his mind and searched for the truth and found that it mirrored every spoken word. He inhaled slowly as fresh rage enveloped him. The assassin had been deceived as well. Palpatine betrayed him. So far it seemed that not only did Palpatine want Padme out of his life but the children as well. He knew that this man would want to avenge his son and lighted his way to Luke and Leia. Vader's chin trembled as the anger filled every molecule in his body.

"He told me how sorry and ashamed he was. He wasn't aware that you did it until it was already done—that he was surprised you'd do something like that being a father of two children. I am sure you'd enjoy killing him if you hadn't done it already. On what would have been his 9th birthday, I poisoned the food and let the children die peacefully, unlike what you've bestowed to my son, whom I will never meet."

The death Vader thought of suitable and extremely painful, however he wanted so much to kill him with his bare hands and feel his life slip away under his grasp. But Vader struggled under his thirst for vengeance and lust for his death.

With his long legs, he closed the space between them with one step, "You are wrong. You will meet him…tonight." He waved hand and the door opened. Vader turned and walked to the door way.

The guards standing outside straightened and waited for Darth Vader command.

"My children's murderer is sentenced to death. Have his flesh peeled from his bones. Make sure he lives as along as possible to enjoy the agony of it." Vader looked over his shoulder at the prisoner, "I am sure I will."


	7. Seven

Thanks for all the support.

SEVEN

(Two months after the Jedi Purge)

_He was seated on a throne hewn from marble. Adorned with cushions and fine woven materials, the imperial throne was set upon three steps of granite that was covered with the finest handmade rug in the galaxy. Sensing his apprentice drawing near, his eyes narrowed as he searched for any signs of treachery. _

_The dark lord, Darth Vader entered the throne room humbly approaching his seated master. Securing any revealing details of his true purpose for his untimely arrival, he bowed reverently and waited for the emperor's words. For many days and nights, Vader has meticulously plotted the overthrowing of his master--in order to take part in the Sith tradition of changing from apprentice to master. The luxury of having no one to answer to was a vision he promised his beloved Padme and he would make good on it._

_"I expect your early return from the moons of Meldor signifies your mission is complete." Emperor Palpatine spoke slowly as if in the middle of a thought. _

_"Yes, my master." Attempting to appear as if having nothing to hide, Vader looked squarely at the emperor, "I have discovered two Jedi, a knight and a padawan hiding in the mountains. They have been defeated."_

_"The search for every last Jedi must continue, Lord Vader." Emperor Palpatine rose from his seat and slowly descended the three steps. "We can not and must not have any opposition. We must stifle any chance of them reassembling their strength."_

_The emperor turned toward the window and gazed out at his realm. "Too long have the Jedi dominated the galaxy while the Sith barely survived, nearly falling into myth and legend…"_

_While the emperor spoke, Vader's mental blockade held fast against the emperor's constant mind-probing senses. He routinely searched for a whisper of treachery or a sign of any defense barring his way. Vader carefully sealed the seams of his blockade in preparation of him detecting any questionable defenses. _

_"…For years have I carefully planned the fall of the republic and the Jedi order. It was difficult at first. My plans took an unexpected turn for the better when you came along. Everything seemed to fall into place. Making you see what I needed you to see was not difficult at all. Your trust in me did the empire a good service. Vader grew angry realizing that Palpatine exploited and used him to remove the Jedi threat and so he could become emperor. And now, after nearly a millennia, the Sith rule once more, with my palace built on the ruins of the temple of the Jedi and their chosen one--their supposed deliverer--as my right hand." The emperor paused, sensing a change in Vader's demeanor and some thing even stranger lurking beneath. _

_He continued, glancing over his shoulder at his apprentice, "Manipulation is a necessity in times of war. There are many necessary evils in times of conflict. Destroying the Jedi was one of them and had to be done at all costs." His voice thickened, "I was able to divide you from the Jedi, but not from your treacherous wife."_

_Vader's eyes flickered fire instantly, "The treachery was the part of Obi wan, trying to get her to take the children and leave."_

_"Obi wan continues to evade you, my young apprentice. He will tempt her and she, with your children, will go to him." He replied tauntingly._

_Vader felt the fury fill his lungs. "He will try and fail, my master."_

_"I suggest you keep a closer eye on them. Obi wan could attempt to take them by force if she resists or is stopped." The emperor kept his eyes on the Coruscanti Skyline beyond the window. _

_Vader struggled to keep up his defenses under his mounting anger. But it seemed he was distracted by the emperor's words._

_The emperor said again, "Obi wan is a formidable Jedi. It won't be long before she leaves. He will employ whatever method avails him with gentle persistence. Above all else, he will not allow the children of Anakin Skywalker to become Siths. I am sure he is prepared to do what must be done… And so am I."_

_Turning around quickly the emperor ignited his lightsaber and lunged at Vader._

_Vader quickly ignited his saber and blocked the emperor's strike. The two of them commenced their duel for the control of the empire. In the midst of parries, strikes and blocks, they flipped, back flipped and fought dirty. Vader realized he could not win this duel solely by skill with the force alone, but also by the knowledge of it. And therein lay his defeat. The emperor continued to match and block every stroke of Vader's blade. Their sabers met halting the momentum of the duel. The emperor snarled at Vader's glare and pushed against the offending blade. Vader forced pushed the emperor back but received a dose of force lightening for his effort. Vader fell away to the floor writhing in pain as the lightening coursed through his body. _

_"If it's the throne you desire, then it's the throne you shall receive!" The emperor used the force and lifted the throne from the platform and quickly tossed it onto his apprentice. He back flipped out of the way just in time to see Vader's lower half get pinned under the weight of the colossal throne. _

_Darth Vader released a guttural cry as all senses became electrified with searing white-hot pain. Unimaginable and unbearable agony of it halted all thought processes as the pain was only matched by his bitter defeat on Mustafar. He could not use the force to lift the throne from his crushed legs because his strength seemed to have temporarily waned._

_The emperor chuckled, "You fool. Did you really think you could defeat me? You have only completed your path to the darkside." His smile turned into a sneer, "You are but my servant and are no match for my power. Your ambition has clouded your logic, my friend."_

_Vader quickly used whatever ability he had available and sealed off the tremendous flood of pain flowing through his nerves. The relief from his suffering helped him regain his focus as he looked up and saw the emperor standing above him, preparing to bring his blade down upon him. _

_Darth Vader's eyes quickly searched the other side of the room and saw his lightsaber only meters away. _

_"Don't worry. I will not kill you. For now, I have much use of you. As for the price of your treason, a hole I will bore in your heart and it will remain a gapping abyss to follow you all the days of your wretched life as a reminder of your foolish futile coup."_

_Vader summoned his lightsaber. And it came spinning rapidly through the air until it became like a red glowing disc. It hurtled threw the air and passed through the gloating malice of the emperor, cutting him in half at the waist. Vader stretched out his hand and received the hilt of his crimson weapon. _

_The emperor was agape with his eyes fixed on Vader. As his life force quickly drained from him, he smiled satisfactorily and collapsed, separating into two pieces._

As the memory faded, Vader stood gazing into the viewport on the promenade at the millions of stars before him. Absentmindedly touching one of his legs, he felt the hardness of his robotic limb. He remembered the painful process of having his crushed legs replaced with cybernetic skin stretched over robotic endoskeleton limbs. For many years, Vader desired to know the meaning of Palpatine's last words. He had assumed that killing him removed the threat of Palpatine's retribution. He didn't realize then that his old master was merely foretelling the result of the plan he had already set in motion.

Palpatine's desires was not only motivated by revenge but by the need to ensure his longevity as emperor. Vader thought back to the time before he discovered the stone, when Palpatine frequently sent him on tedious missions. In fear of Vader discovering the stone and using it to upset the status quo, Palpatine kept him in the dark.

Palpatine would have no other with whom to share Vader's loyalty. He pointed the assassin to Luke and Leia securing Vader's devotion to his rule and eliminating the threat of an imbalance of power. The emperor kept him under his boot subjecting him to a life of servitude and degradation--a life similar to that of a slave. Vader fumed at this thought as he moved away from the viewport and walked along the corridor towards the elevator bank. He contemplated, listening carefully to the hydraulic actuators whirring as he moved each limb. The reason why the children were murdered would have been suffice to drive Padme away. Palpatine's line of thought was apparent.

He sighed and cursed inwardly as he realized how blind he was not to see that Palpatine only the ability to control the exceptional power of the chosen one, tipping the balance in favor of the Darkside. He cursed himself for following Palpatine so quickly and without question. He stepped into the elevator and activated the controls sending him to his private wing.

Everything Vader had done in the last two years was at the will of his master. Palpatine was deceitful and treacherous--an oppressive and merciless leader. Yet he claimed that the Jedi were the deceitful ones, that they were evil. He recalled his moments fighting with Obi wan.

_'I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!'_

_'Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil.'_

_'From my point of view, the Jedi are evil.'_

_'Well, then you are lost!'_

Vader felt himself slipping. Inwardly, he finally admitted that Obi wan was right--he was lost. There seemed to be no choice in allegiance between the factions. Both the order and the Brotherhood of the Sith were just as treacherous and as deceitful as the other. Vader felt an overwhelming wave of confusion. Before stepping out of the elevator he paused and took a deep breath. So much was happening in such a short time, he felt himself lost under a title wave of emotions and conflicting desires.

The thinning line between Vader and Anakin was beginning to blur as he sensed feelings and sensations he hadn't had since before his premonition of Padme's death. His line of thinking had changed dramatically and yet somehow it went unnoticed.

'_Still,' _He thought._ 'What I did was right for Padme, wasn't it?_'

Another voice similar to his own, answered from within, _'No. For all your efforts, our fears and nightmares came to fruition. We feared losing her and lost her anyway.'_

Vader furled his brow. With every trip taken back in time, another piece of Anakin was awakening and gaining strength with each return to the present. He couldn't fight the urges and the goodness of Anakin Skywalker anymore than he could stop breathing.

The seducing words Palpatine said to him two years ago at the opera house, revisited him, '_He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which of course, he did.'_

"Truer words were never spoken." Vader muttered to himself. The same line of thought now lay at his feet. His desires to be powerful, rule the galaxy, and have a family with Padme (fully intact) were three things that conflicted one another. He realized that in his journeys back in time each resulted in a death, insanity, or loss of body part and essentially some of his power.

Exiting the elevator, he stepped in to a small vestibule adorned with beautiful molding and paintings. The small waiting area was composed of a few modest chairs and a lamp stand. Between two chairs that were against the wall was a large white door. He hesitated before entering for he had not passed this door since Padme was irrevocably scarred by the death of her children and the discovery of what he'd done. He placed a hand against the door and reached down deep within himself hoping to muster up enough courage to open it.

With another sigh, Vader opened the door and was immediately enamored by the familiar smell of Nubian flowers.

_'How could such a lovely scent endure in the long dark of these quarters?'_ Vader thought. Unbeknownst to him, the room mirrored his own inner struggle.

Walking throughout the room, he noticed Padme's vanity. She kept her cosmetics, an aray of brushes, combs, hair ornaments, and jewelry in it. On it was a holopicture of him, when he was known as Anakin Skywalker and Padme holding each other in a loving embrace. It was haunting memory of happier times. He opened a drawer and picked up a wooden hairbrush. The smell of her hair was still on it. He remembered how soft it felt between his fingers. He put down the brush and walked over to the bed. Sitting on her side, he leaned over her pillow and could still smell her scent embedded in it. He remembered how much he adored her, loving her with his eyes when they were in the company of others. Reaching underneath her pillow he discovered the Jappor snippet.

'She kept it? After all this time?' Vader shuttered as he fingered the object. A memory came to him:

_"There is nothing between us." Locked on her shaking fingers, Padme's eyes couldn't meet his. _

_Vader remained silent._

_She continued, "I understand now that my husband and the father of my children no longer exists. The democracy that I devoted my life to no longer exists. I have accepted there is no chance of either of those things being restored."_

_He sighed, "I don't have time for this, Padme." He rubbed his fingers against his forehead._

_"Lord Vader," Despite the tears in her eyes, her eyes connected with his and she spoke more fiercely than she ever had in the senate rotunda or in theed palace combined. "Its cruel to expect me to remain by your side while you dishonor my husband's memory and bear his face. I will not stay with you and neither will my children. They will no grow up calling you father."_

_"Is this another of your 'I want a divorce' speeches? If so, you know where I stand on the issue and I have grown tired of it. Your home is with me, milady."_

_"You can not keep us here and I will do what I have to."_

_"Us?" Darth Vader's eyes narrowed as he cocked his head slightly to one side._

_"Anakin's and my children." She raised her chin._

_Vader closed the space between them with one large step. "Those children belong to me, as do you."_

_"You're not getting a divorce and you will not leave. If you try again to leave, I will see to it you never see them again."_

_Padme bubbled with anger and reached out to slap him. Vader's quick reflexes caught her wrist before she made contact. She grimaced under his vise-like grip and choked out, "I h-hate you."_

_"What woman wouldn't want what I have given you? You are the most envied woman in the galaxy. You can make things the way you want them to be. You can have anything you want. You have no idea what I've done and given up for you--to protect you" He released her wrist and turned his back to her, " because I love you."_

_"You-- love me? Your love for me is a mutilated, disgusting, tortured byproduct of your will to dominate and control everything. It's a corrupted, festering sore in your black heart. No Lord Vader, I don't want what you've given me. What I want is my life back. I want Anakin. I want democracy. I want the freedom to take Anakin's children and go."_

_Vader quickly turned and wrapped his fingers around her neck. " You will learn very quickly that there is no higher power than me. You will remain in my service and by my side whether it pleases you or not. The children will remain and you will not remove them without my say so and whether it pleases you or not, you are **my** empress, " He leaned in close to her face. "And **I** am their father. "_

_He released his hold on her neck with a slight shove and watched her tumble back onto the bed. She buried the bed and emptied her tears in the comforter. _

Vader closed his eyes tightly against the painful memory. It seemed the echo of her crying wouldn't fade. He opened his eyes and placed the Jappor snippet back under her pillow. He raised his eyes to a door on the opposite wall. It was a door that was usually kept open during happier times. But it was closed now. Vader looked away at first not wanting to even consider going through the door. There was a fear that overtook him, rocking the foundations of what made him what he is. But an undeniable unavoidable urge that swelled in him to get up and walk through that door.

_"Why did I come here? I have my throne and I have power. I am satisfied." _He whispered his annoyance.

_"You failed your mission, Lord Vader. You have nothing." _Another voice, the voice of Anakin,replied from deep within him.

_"But I have Padme."_

_"You have what is left of her after the havoc you've caused."_

_"You gave in and allowed me to do it." Vader shot back._

_"A mistake I deeply regret."_ The voice softened with great remorse.

_"Regrets and nostalgia for the weak and the inept. You are both. You have been the thing that held me back from fully grasping the darkside. You have gained some strength but you can't win. Against the darkside, Anakin, you are unable to wield a power great enough to overcome it."_

_"I only need to overcome you, Vader."_

Vader suddenly felt a compelling need to walk over to the closed door and so he did. Cursing himself, he couldn't help but to satisfy the urge.

Vader activated the door locks and opened the door. He slowly stepped in and saw small furniture covered with white sheets. The room was a ghostly image of its former self. He walked slowly towards the changing table and removed the sheet. There lay a rattle and a pacifier. Vader's lips parted as he cautiously picked them up and handled them. He remembered the last time he had been in the room with Padme. They were talking about the adjustment to parenthood, while she was changing Leia. Even thought she didn't mention it yet, Vader knew that Padme was unhappy with the way things were. Looking at the object in his hands, he remembered the pacifier and the rattle had belonged to his little girl.

As much as he wanted to leave the room the growing sense of good within forced him to stay. The darkness inside him was diminishing overwhelmed by the light.

Vader carefully placed put them down and walked slowly over towards the cribs. He hesitated with a shaking hand before slowly pulling off the sheet. In his mind he was certain that he heard an infant's laughter. He found a blanket with Luke's name etched in blue. With his flesh hand, he rubbed his fingers against it. Dropping it back into the crib, Vader sat down on the rocking chair between them. Slumping his shoulders in defeat, he remembered rocking Luke sleep gazing into his eye likened to his own. The feeling gave him an eerie closeness to his mother as he realized that this must have been her view of him when she used to rock him to sleep. Vader felt utter self-disgust penetrate every level of his consciousness. He realized that, as a father, he would have done the same thing the assassin did. In condemning the assassin, he condemned himself.

He admitted to himself that perhaps he deserved to lose everything he fought to keep and control. In the name of power and dominance he lost his legs, his wife and his family and a large part of himself. Like grasping smoke, the dream of ruling the galaxy with Padme happily by his side would remain illusive. He had to choose now--to find peace in the embrace of his family or to rule the galaxy and remain the living lamentation of Padme Skywalker.

_'Why was it necessary to kill the yonglings? My children would have been alive, had they been spared. Without the knights and the masters to complete their training, the order would have been lost.'_

'The force is a daunting adversary, a tide that is impossible to move against.'

I have purchased the throne with what matters most to me. What is it worth, if I lose my humanity and my family.

Padme's desperate plea beckoned again from a past far beyond the newly created one, _"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."_

A memory of her clasping her throat, watching him with pleaded eyes came across his mind's eye.

In observation of all the events that came to pass since his first trip back, he realized everything he's done had been for himself. Darth Vader had become like Prometheus-destined to struggle against force's will and lose pieces of his humanity in the process. A choice had to be made and it was clear what had to be done.

The twisted views of the Palpatine still had its hold on him. Vader still thought of the Jedi as hypocrites and liars. Jealousy reared its head when Obi wan entered his mind. The Jedi and Palpatine have both proven to be unworthy of his allegiance. The only one he felt deserved his devotion is the one who he'd give his life for. Fear suddenly gave him pause, as he did not know what tragedy the next trip back could bring. Anything would probably be better than what he was facing.

He removed the stone from his pouch and gazed upon it. He widened his eyes realizing the stone now had a purplish blue hue.


	8. eight

**EIGHT**

The horrible reality fell away revealing his past—a time further moved from the Jedi purge and the deadly confrontation between Palpatine and the Jedi. He remained still with his eyes closed. He took slow deep breaths and stretched out his feelings. Like lingering fragrances in the air, Vader sensed the recent presences of Jedi Masters he had not thought of since before he turned to the darkside. He slowly opened his eyes and discovered he was no longer sitting in a rocking chair in the ghostly nursery of murdered children but in a circular shaped room filled with many modest chairs. He was standing before a window, gazing out across the capitol of Coruscant to one particular distant building, that housed the home he shared with his beloved wife, Padme. With his gaze went his feelings as he stretched it across the distance toward the apartment building. Sensing her presence, tears came to his eyes as thoughts of seeing her as herself again brought hope and happiness to his heart--a feeling he had not felt in years beyond his memory. 

Looking at his surroundings, Vader acknowledged that where he was standing was the same spot is where Anakin stood when wrestled between his duty as a knight and his duty as husband and father. This is where Anakin began to lose control in the midst of his inner conflict.

Vader sighed deeply and wiped the tears away. Now was the time to do what needed to be done for the survival of his family. Searching his memories, he recalled that at this moment Master Windu and the other masters were on their way to arrest the Chancellor. Turning from the window, he considered his next course of action, but a darker notion entered his mind…

_I could follow history and show up in time to kill Windu and then defeat Palpatine. I can save Padme and the children from the fate that awaits them and still rule the galaxy._

With a smile tugging on one end of his lips, he quickly turned and exited the council chambers. Along the corridors, he carefully plotted his strategy. Palpatine would not go down easily and Vader knew that it would take more than just skill to destroy him. He had defeated twice before in his past lives. He thought that this time shouldn't be any different. Greed overshadowed every thought. I can still have it all. In less than two hours the empire and Padme would be his. Only one task remained before his desire came to pass.

As he positioned himself in the cockpit of his fighter, an irrepressible suddenly engulfed him. It was like an insurmountable tidal wave crashing down upon him, obliterating the strength of his will. He felt a strong desire to ignore the plan he laid out of destroying the Jedi and the Sith. The host personality was re-asserting himself impressing upon him a need to kill the Sith and save the galaxy. But Vader wouldn't have it. He found himself being overpowered by the goodness that lingered within and it disgusted him. A decision had to be made between his empire and saving his family. In concidering the many mistakes in the past, it became strongly apparent to him that he could no longer convince himself that happiness and satisfaction could be derived from ruling an empire and turning his back on Padme and the children. Whether by force or submission, Padme's heart would never be his, no matter how well his plan would have turned out. History had taught him that much. Vader wanted something more important than power. As a man made of machines and robotic limbs, Vader learned to do without the warmth of human comfort, but he was no longer a cybernetic being. He now had a chance at a better quality of life even if it meant not being in total control.

Remembering Sabe's words in the future he left behind, he finally accepted that what he was doing was wrong. _Sabe was right. My coming to power would come at a great price._

Remembering the damage his will inflicted and the pain and deprivation it brought upon him and those he loved, Vader muttered to himself, "In selling my soul to gain the galaxy, I'd lose everything I hold dear and my life would be worthless."

Biting his lip, Vader acquiesced finally to the goodness within and for the first time in a long time, he felt good. Making his choice, Vader took his first steps away from the darkside.

Padme stood gazing out her window at the Jedi temple with thoughts dwelling on Anakin. She remembered him being so upset with the way things were playing out between the Chancellor and the Jedi order. He was caught in the middle and it hurt her to see him so conflicted. She looked down at her swollen belly hidden beneath the layers of her purple gown. There was an eerie calm that sent a chill down her spine. Something was about to happen but she couldn't tell what it was. She wished with all her might that she could wipe away the stress and the hurt he was feeling. Anakin was lost and she wanted some way to help him re-discover himself.

_If only Obi wan where here_, she thought. I_ am certain he would help us._

She had barely had a moment to enjoy his return from the war before he became caught up in this whirlwind of turmoil the chancellor created, which seemed to overshadow their moments together. Every time he embraced her it was as if he was pleading for relief, hoping for a deep breath, praying for a reprieve. Though he was out of the frying pan and into the fire, he was not alone. Anakin was not the only one caught in the middle.

Like Anakin, Padme had the pressure of hiding her marriage. She had to hide her pregnancy and all symptoms of it from everyone. She was conflicted between her duties as a wife and as a senator and as an advocate for democracy. Her feelings of guilt, duty and allegiance ping-ponged back and forth in her mind. She was a founding member of a secret organization within the senate angled to remove the Chancellor from power and ensure the longevity of liberty. The goal was to make sure, whether by force or diplomacy, that Palpatine stepped down. What bothered her most about this mission was that Palpatine was also a mentor and a close friend of Anakin's. The need to save the republic from becoming a dictatorship was now the thing that levied her duty against her loyalty to Anakin. If Anakin had ever discovered this, he would be furious--not only at what the organization was doing but at her participation in it and her secrecy of it. Padme understood that he held honesty and loyalty highest above all qualities. Padme herself pleaded, prayed and wished for a reprieve from all that weighed down on her. More than anything right now, she wanted to concentrate on her source of happiness and peace—her husband and unborn child.

With a deep sigh, she turned from the window. Her swollen feet and aching back were beginning to bother her. Padme decided to go upstairs and lie down and perhaps try the breathing exercises Anakin taught her to ease these pains.

Vader stepped out of the speeder onto the verandah and entered the dark apartment. He sensed Padme was upstairs and quickly climbed the stairs two at a time.

Entering the dimly lit bedroom, Vader moved quickly around to her side of the bed. Padme was the image of motherhood, as she lay asleep with a hand over her rounded stomach. He slowly shook his head remembering how undeniable her beauty was. Seeing her again only revealed how much more important she was to him. He stooped down and softly called her name as he gently brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Blinking a few times, she slowly sat up and said, "Ani?"

Vader froze. It had seemed so long ago when he last heard her call his name. He fought the oncoming tears and embraced her, "My love, I missed you so much." He paused remembering the urgency of the matter. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "We must hurry. Pack a few things." 

Padme looked at him bewildered. Anakin didn't look the same as he did the last time she saw him. He looked worn and almost frantic. She searched his blue eyes for some clue.

"We must leave now." Vader stood up toward on a nearby lamp and went into one of the closets to retrieve the luggage. She watched him place the suitcases on the bed and quickly open them.

Padme slowly stood up from the bed touching the side of her head. She questioned if this were some strange dream. She asked, "Ani, Wh-what are you talking about? What's happening?"

Vader occupied himself with packing. "It won't be long before they come looking for us. We must go into hiding. There is no other choice. We have to leave now." 

Padme walked over to him and lightly touched his shoulder. "Anakin slow down. Please tell me what's going on?"

Vader paused his movements and sighed. He realized that she didn't know what was happening because his presence in the past had already begun to re-write history. He would not interfere in the duel between Windu and Palpatine and therefore the outcome would become unknown.

Padme was swimming in her apprehension. He met her gaze and sensed her confusion.

He said softly, "The Chancellor is a Sith lord, Padme. He is the one the Jedi have been looking for--the one behind the war."

"Are you sure?" Padme furled her brow and stepped closer.

"Yes. He knows the ways of the Force, and has been trained in the use of the darkside. He admitted it to me and then asked me to become his apprentice." He looked away from her and clenched his teeth. "But I won't." Vader was determined to not be manipulated by anyone. Furling his brow he bit back his anger and looked at her. "Somehow he knows about us. He tried to use my feelings for you and the discord between the council and myself to seduce me to the darkside."

Padme looked towards the window to the view of the city. She couldn't believe that a man that she knew for so many years, who was an advisor to her during her reign as queen, was suddenly the cause of all the bloodshed and desolation. The situation was far worse than Bail, Mon Mothma and the other senators thought. _He wouldn't have willing stepped down. We would have to over throw him._

"He and Master Windu are presently fighting for control of the republic."

Padme snapped out of her numbness and looked back at him, "Then this is good. The chancellor will be defeated and the war will be over. Control will be back in the hands of the senate." She realized that if the chancellor were defeated, the secret she was keeping from her husband would dissipate and she'd be free from her guilt. The concerns of the secret organization would be no longer exist.

"Not exactly. The council is wrought with hypocrites, usurpers and liars. They have been plotting to overthrow the republic for quite sometime."

"I can't believe that, Anakin." She shook her head with widened eyes.

"Neither could I at first until they asked me to do something against the code and treasonous—to spy on the Chancellor. The council has become as corrupted as half the senate."

"They suspected he was a Sith, Anakin. And they were right."

Vader turned his back toward her and looked down at the suitcase.  
"They did not trust me because of my reluctance to do this. They used my friendship with the Chancellor as a means to plot their coup. I will not be their pawn any longer, Padme. They have been excluding me. I don't trust them either." Vader angrily resumed packing.

"This is unbelievable." Padme said under her breath.

"It's true." Vader closed one suitcase and opened another.

Padme sadly rubbed her stomach as she gazed out of the window. Sensing her despair, Vader stopped again and watched her as she attempted to accept what's happened.

"I know its a lot to take in but there is little time and we must leave--"

Padme quickly turned around, "Why do we have to run, Anakin?" She was unnerved by these things she heard and as much as she tried to stay calm, she was unraveling. It was unknown to her whether it was the pregnancy or the state of things that cause her such difficulty in staying calm.

Vader swallowed and considered his words. He remembered how desperate she was on Mustafar pleading with him for her life-- for their lives-- to go into hiding. He remembered how blind he was not to see what was right in front of him. The darkside fed off his greed for power and distorted his view on things, causing him to lose everything he held dear. Now was his chance to make everything right.

"If the Chancellor is defeated, the Jedi's next move will most likely be the Senate. Since I am the only one outside of the council that has discovered this plot, they will come after me." He sighed, "If the Jedi are defeated, the Chancellor will have the Jedi exterminated and he will look for me. If he finds you, he could use you to force me to serve him. I will not let that happen. I will not let them separate us. Either way, we must go."

"What about the baby?"

"The baby will be in as much danger as we are." 

"This is happening so fast." Padme placed a shaking hand over her gaping mouth. The tears in her eyes reflected the light of nearby lamp. "I am so afraid."

"I know. I know." Vader held her in his arms.

"What about Obi Wan?"

"I don't know." Vader spoke emotionlessly.

"What will you do?" Padme looked up at him.

"I will not be forced to choose the lesser of two evils. My loyalty lies with you, Padme." Vader's gaze was fierce, "That's why we must go. We'll leave everything behind and find some place remote and peaceful to raise our family."

"And abandon the republic?" Padme said in disbelief.

"Padme, the republic is unstable and democracy is lost. Let's leave the Sith and the Jedi to fight amongst themselves while we still can." Vader wiped away her tears. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Ani. –with my life." For the first time since she confessed her love to Anakin, she felt a pang of uncertainty and apprehension. She pushed away the uneasiness and instead, relied on her trust in her beloved Anakin. _He has never let me down. I never doubted him before and, I won't start now._

Padme nodded and assisted her husband in their immediate departure from coruscant.

In the cockpit of the Nubian skiff, they sat side-by-side making preparations. Vader glanced over at his wife while she studied a holomap. Even though she smiled back at him and feigned composure, he sensed that she was struggling to overcome her apprehension and her fears. He admired her ability to hide her true feelings from any ordinary non-force sensitive being and her attempt to hide it from him. "It'll be alright, Angel."

"I know. I just--I can't believe this has happened."

"Everything has spiral out of control so quickly. The best thing for us would be to put as much distance as possible between us and them. Some how everything will be set right. You'll see."

"Where will we go?"

Vader said, "Right now, we must avoid the outer rim, especially systems recognized by the republic. We should go to the other side of the galaxy. From there we will find a place." 

Padme remained silent.

Vader held her shaking hand and rubbed a thumb back and forth the back of it. "As long as we are together, we'll be just fine. I'll keep us safe. I promise." 

He pulled her hand close to his lips and gently placed a kiss on it.

Pulling him into an embrace, Padme sighed, "I love you Anakin."

"I love you too...Padme." His heart fluttered. It had been two years since he last uttered them. Though it felt foreign to his lips to form the words, it also felt good to his soul.

**TBC**...


	9. NINE

**NINE:**

Vader returned to his future with a brighter hope than ever before. He could feel it in his bones that the choice he made was the right one.

Opening his eyes, he discovered he was standing before an opening in the hull of a small freighter ship, which revealed its inner workings. His flesh hand was dirty and greasy while the other tightly held a ratchet. It was apparent to him that he was repairing the ship, but it was not the Nubian skiff they left Coruscant in nearly two years ago. It was YT2400 light freighter. A ship one wouldn't expect to find an exiled family of four in.

Looking at his surroundings, he recognized that he was standing in a Corellian docking bay. His face, chest and arms were covered in sweat, engine grease and other fluids from the ship. He was shirtless, only wearing pants and a pair of boots. Smiling to himself, he touched the sides of his legs. They were whole again. Every inch of him was authentic Skywalker, save for his right forearm. He wasn't expecting perfection but this was close enough.

"Ani? Are you alright?" A voice filled with concern reached out from behind him, bringing with it a presence that overwhelmed his heart with joy. He turned around to see her and saw the warm loving brown eyes of Padme. He could barely contain his happiness. It was as if there were fireworks exploding inside him and the feeling was more than he had ever experienced. She stood at the foot of the landing ramp with R2D2 behind her.

Unable to control the impulse, he dropped the ratchet and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair and the pleasures of being in her presence. In those few seconds, he envelope himself in her being.

When he released her, she could barely feel her knees, "Wow. Anakin, what's gotten into you?" she said with a slight naughty smirk.

He had not kissed her like that since the clone wars. Her cloak now had a few spots of sweat and grease but she didn't mind, she rather enjoyed it. However she couldn't avoid noticing the fatigue in his eyes. Lately she noticed that he had been working and doing surveillance non-stop since they left the last system they were on.

"I just--I missed you." He tried to hide the joy bursting inside him with just half a smile, "I –I just ah—"

"You're tired." The annoyance in Padme's voice was clear, but it didn't sway Vader's happiness. "lt's written all over your face. Since we left Zarnese, you have been pushing yourself. You haven't slept. You barely eat. It's like you are going non-stop…"

While Padme went on about her disapproval of his unwillingness to rest, he stretched his feelings throughout the ship and picked up the signatures of Luke and Leia. He was beaming. For once he truly felt like a doting father. He felt happiness like he never felt since before his turn to the darkside. He couldn't fight the smile stretching across his face. He couldn't wait to be with them. It would be the first time he could truly see them and know them. In his past lives, he was so consumed by the darkside that he was more occupied with ruling the empire than raising his own children. There was always a nanny, a handmaiden or some sort of servant to see to his children's care. This time he could be with them --one on two--if he wished. He could almost feel a sense of completion. He had his wife, who loved him just as deeply as he loved her. He had his children, who adored him as much as he adored them.

"…that when we leave and get a moment's peace you will rest?"

But despite having the things that mattered most, he couldn't deny that he felt something was missing. The feeling was illusive and irritating, giving him the sense that he forgot to do something important. This unknown variable was keeping him from fully enjoying the life he returned to.

"Anakin!" Padme folded her arms in frustration.

"Huh? Oh!" Vader snapped out of his thought, "I am sorry. What did you say?"

"See what I mean?"

"What?" Vader asked shrugging his shoulders. Looking his wife adoringly, he removed a rag that dangled from his back pocket and casually wiped the dirt and oil off his hands.

"You're doing it again! You are somewhere else--zoning out again! That's a sign of fatigue. Promise me you'll rest the first chance we are clear of any signs of trouble?"

Vader furled his brow and hardened his gaze, "Trouble? What sort of trou—", He took a step toward to her, but stopped when a searing pain tore its way through his brain. It was like cold steel freezing his brain tissue until the pain blocked all sound from him. Vader trembled slightly under the pressure and braced himself with one hand against the hull of the ship.

"Anakin?" Padme reached out to hold him steady. "Oh Ani, are you alright?"

Fresh memories poured into his consciousness saturated with feelings new and old. He remembered his wife giving birth to the twins shortly after going into hiding. They traded in the Nubian skiff for another less conspicuous transport in order to remain hidden. He remembered hearing the news that Master Windu and the other masters were slaughtered during their coup and the Jedi order was declared the enemy of the republic. Things had drastically changed around him. The Jedi temple was demolished and in its place stood the imperial palace. The Jedi order was all but extinct as rumors of few surviving Jedi were spread across the galaxy. There was also news of a rebellion set to take down the emperor and restore democracy. Vader also remembered Padme admitting to him the she was one of the founding members. A flicker of anger that should have appeared didn't and instead was replaced by compassion and understanding. What little remained of Darth Vader was hard to discover but the darkness was still there.

He remembered that since going to hiding, they have encountered close calls with the empire. They have never really found peace in any system for long. The disease of the empire was rapidly infecting the free and unrecognized systems that remained outside of the republic. The emperor knew that he was still alive and set a reward for the capture of Anakin or Padme Skywalker. Running from the empire and avoiding any Jedi required a lot of his ability and strength with the force. He had to seal off his and the children's force signatures. He remembered that their ship was in dire need of repairs and since it was a Corellian ship, the essential parts they needed could only be found on Corellia.

"I'm fine, Angel. I'm fine." He raised a gloved hand, "Don't worry it was just a headache. You're right. I am tired." He rubbed his temples with his mechanical fingers. "As soon as we get the parts and the repairs are done, we'll be on our way. When we are clear of any danger, I promise I'll rest."

Padme watched him warily for a moment and said in agreement, "Alright. I've just put the children down for nap. C3PO is looking after them. They should be out for the next hour or two unless you decide you want to play and wake them."

Vader smirked.

She playfully raised an eyebrow and said, "R2 and I are going out to get the parts. We should be back before they wake."

Vader's smirk was quickly disappeared.

As she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm, "No, wait. I should go for the parts. You stay."

"We've been through this Anakin."

"Padme, the parts we need for the ship happens to only be available on a planet under the control of the empire. We need to get the parts and leave undetected. I don't want you to get caught or hurt. Please Padme." Vader rubbed her arms and gazed pleadingly into her eyes. He feared coming so close to happiness just for it to be ripped away. He didn't think he could bare it happening again.

"Corellia is a breeding ground for lawlessness. The longer we stay here, the more danger we put ourselves in—if not from the empire then from the inhabitants. We can move faster if you stay and make repairs on the ship while I go out. You have nothing to worry about, my love. You have taught me how to conceal myself and to avoid trouble. I know when I am being watched or followed. I can certainly defend myself if conflict is unavoidable. I have my comlink and I will notify you on the first sign of trouble. I'll be back before you're done."

Vader couldn't shake the feeling that he should go and get the parts himself. He knew that whatever it was it had something to do with that uncomfortable feeling he kept having.

"Leaving quickly should not be at the expense of capture or detection. Trust me on this. If it were any other time, I wouldn't object and I haven't in the past. This time something tells me I should go."

"Will there be trouble?"

"I am not sure. If there will be, which I am sure there isn't, you must be prepared to take off without me. Just like we agreed."

"Anakin--" Padme protested.

He brushed his fingers against her cheek and smiled encouragingly, "Don't worry. If we get separated, I will find you."

"I don't like this." Padme shook her head, "Let's leave now and get the part another time."

"We are already here. We can't risk coming out of hiding more than necessary. Besides we've been putting this off for far too long. If we wait any longer there is no telling how far we'll get or what tight fixes we'll end up in. As soon as I get back, we will leave Corellia and I land somewhere where I can install the parts. It'll be alright, you'll see." He winked an eye.

After a moment of thought, Padme acquiesced. "You'd better make it back to me in one piece."

Vader said looking at her amusingly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

With his face hidden beneath the hood of his robe, Vader made his way through the streets of the industrial district's marketplace. Along the avenues of vendors and mechanic shops, he walked past a shop that had parts on display in front. Looking at the condition of some these parts he decided that it might be well worth his time to stop in. Vader entered the store and noticed a short old man sweeping the floors.

"Oh!" The owner said surprised as he looked up. "Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?"

"I need some parts for my ship."

The old shopkeeper, leaned on his broom, "Well, what do you need?"

"A V13 type nitro inducer, one constrictor valve, and an XE power converter."

"Hmm." The owner rubbed his chin in thought, "Yes, yes. What type of ship are these parts for?"

Vader questioned the need for him to know this information. He knew there are many civilians employed as spies for the empire. He decided not to take any chances. Narrowed his eyes, "Why is that necessary to know?"

While the shopkeeper babbled on about his reasons, Vader searched for any clue of deception.

"YT-series"

"Nice. Those are very popular." The owner nodded, "Fast ship."

Vader sighed and spoke emotionlessly. "I know."

"What model?"

He paused before answering, "Doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Well," The shopkeeper said in thought, "for a ship like that you'll probably need router cables. And if you are going to need a nitro inducer, you'll alsoneed the abduction cuff to conduct--"

"I don't think so." Vader shook a glove hand

"You will also need more than one constrictor valve to support the exponential power compression." The shopkeeper walked toward a large cabinet. "As a matter of fact, you might be interested in our extended warranty plan. The product is guaranteed to perform at top quality for the next five years. If you incur any problems or manufacturing errors, you are covered for repair and/or repla--"

"I only need what I asked for." Vader grew annoyed at the shopkeeper's sales tactics. He obviously didn't know to whom he was selling.

The shopkeeper stopped his sale pitch and said, "Yes, of course sir. I'll get your items."

As the old man busied himself about the store, Vader contemplated this new reality and the life he was faced with. As half man and half machine, Darth Vader spent his life in self-disgust, under the belief that he killed his wife and unborn child. He would have lived life devoid of humanity, freedom and happiness had he not discovered the nature of the emperor's mission. Quietly, he thanked the force.

Vader could hear the force more clearly in this reality. The darkness that clouded his perception was clearing. He felt a need to kill the emperor and rid the galaxy of the Sith rule. His desire to take Palpatine's place had dissipated as now he discovered a better quality of life than that of a Sith apprentice.

Perhaps all the stories and all the talk he had heard in the past about being the chosen one were still true. He considered that what the force was telling him was exactly what the prophecy dictated. Vader brooded as he walked about the store.

Life on the run was hard on his family. Though Padme didn't mention it, he could still sense that in her. He could see it in the way she'd look at the children and the look in her eyes when it was time to move. She hated having to move to another planet or system every time the empire got too close. Vader sensed how difficult it was for her to support his decision to keep going when all she wanted to do was stay and give the children a stable life. But she knew running was for her own good as well as the good of the children. She feared the empire finding them. She feared her husband being captured and taken away. There would be no telling what Palpatine would do once he had the children in his clutches. Padme would die if that happened and Vader would do everything in his power to keep them all safe.

So deep in thought was Vader that he didn't realize a hooded figure had entered the store and approached him from behind. Instinctively, Vader reached for his lightsaber but something stayed his hand. A presence he had not felt since…

"I've often wondered how long it would be before I saw you again." A familiar voice sailed towards him.

"Apparently not long enough." Vader spoke without turning, knowing full well who it was.

Taken aback by the response, the hooded figure spoke again. "I sense great pain and bitterness in you, Anakin. You're angry…with me." He sounded surprised.

Vader remained silent. Internally he questioned why he was not growing angry from being in the vicinity of this man. But he had no answer.

The figure removed his hood and revealed a face stricken with cares almost to great for one to bear. His shoulders carried a sadness that he prayed would be lifted or lightened by his sight of his once brother, Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, please tell me what I have done to incur such anger from you –to even cause you to leave."

The shopkeeper returned with Vader's parts and rang up the purchase.

He considered for a moment that Obi-Wan in this reality never severed his legs and arm on Mustafar. He never poisoned Padme's mind against him by telling her the things he did. He never tried to persuade her to take the children and leave. Obi-Wan hadn't turned against him yet, but Vader understood that Obi-Wan had the potential to do these things.

"Don't think that you alone caused me to leave, Obi-Wan. It was—it was everything." Vader glanced over his shoulder at Obi-Wan. He didn't want to talk or explain why he felt the way he did. It would mean having to reveal the things that happened in the alternate past-revealing his discovery of the Farfalla stone. But Vader felt the urge to continue, "It was the council, Palpatine and you."

He waved a small device past the cash register's scanner, transferring the amount due into the merchant's account. He snatched up the parts and stuffed them in a sack.

Obi-Wan stepped closer intrigued by what he was hearing.

Tossing the sack over one shoulder, Vader turned around. "You and the council lost your trust in me. There were things that I was left out of. The council is full of greedy hypocrites and liars."

"How can you think that? We all trusted you with our lives. The council was not certain of your ability to fulfill your task. Despite what they thought and believed, I remained by your side. I never doubted you because you never let me down."

Vader snorted, "You asked me to commit an act against the code!"

"I knew Palpatine was a—a close friend to you." Hiding the hurt in eyes, Obi-Wan looked away from Vader 's face. "I didn't want to put you in such a delicate position, Anakin, I've told you that. There was no other way."

Vader looked at Obi-Wan, determining whether he wanted to kill him now or let the discussion continue. He found it strange that it was taking him longer than necessary to come to a decision. In this new reality, the last time he saw Obi-Wan was when he left for Utapau. Back then Obi-Wan couldn't sense that it was a time with Anakin needed him most. Vader stepped around Obi-Wan and walked out of the store.

Obi-Wan followed him out of the store and confronted him again. "I have been loyal to you, Anakin. You must believe that."

"You are a member of a corrupt council."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "If I recall, Padme was part of a corrupt Senate."

"She was not a corrupted member."

"Neither was I." Obi-Wan folded his arms.

"How is that so when you along with the others were willing to use me?"

"You know full well that the council suspected the Chancellor of abusing the power granted by the senate. He constantly interfered with Jedi affairs. You were granted a seat on the council because of your relationship with him. We needed to watch him and you were the only one he trusted. He was a Sith lord who manipulated you in to a position where you had to choose between us and him. You must understand that."

Vader considered Obi-Wan's point. He remembered the years of deception and havoc Palpatine wreaked on his marriage and children. "How does that make the Jedi any different from the Sith?

"You know that the allegiance of Jedi belonged to the republic--to democracy. The council may have made decisions that were unfair. There have been times I'll admit, when the council did things that seemed narrow minded or even appeared contradictory to what they stand for. But back then it was a time of war. In order to defeat a formidable evil we felt we needed to do what had to be done. The council was not corrupt."

"Was?"

Obi-Wan sighed somberly, "The Jedicide killed many of us including the members of the council except myself and master Yoda. Very few Jedi survived."

Vader remembered the son of the assassin and quietly asked, "What of the younglings?"

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, "Most have survived. They were able to escape through secret exits into designated safe havens."

Vader nodded and looked at his surroundings. Through the force, he sensed the need to move around the corner and down a neighboring alley. Following his instincts, he began walking. He wanted to stay mad and distrustful of Obi-Wan, but he discovered that talking with him and being with him again seemed to chase away the anger, hostility and resentment.

Walking along side him, Obi-Wan asked, "You have told me about your conflict with the council and with me. What has Palpatine done other than the obvious?"

Vader didn't want or like confiding in Obi-Wan, but like an involuntary function, the words spilled from his mouth. "He betrayed me. He wanted me to become his apprentice. He manipulated my feelings for Padme in order to turn me to the darkside. I have resisted but it came at a cost." He turned and faced Obi-Wan. "We live our lives on the run. I don't know how much longer Padme and children can hold on living like this. If he finds them he will kill them whether I turn or not." A streak of rage ran through Vader as he utter the last few words.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes sensing a strange presence within the man before him. "I sense a darkness in you."

Vader remained silent as he finally found some anger to direct toward Obi-Wan. He hoped this would be enough to attack and defeat him.

"Something has changed in you since that last time I saw you." Obi-Wan concern was evident.

The good in Vader was formidable and prevented him from following through with his plan. Through clenched teeth, he answered, "You have done much to me, Obi-Wan. Things you have no knowledge of."

Vader tried to fight the urge to reveal himself to Obi-Wan but it appeared to be a forlorn battle.

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan furled his brow.

In the depths of his mind, a dark faint voice shouted,_ 'Kill him! Kill him now!_

Another more stronger voice answered_, 'No!' _

Vader touched his forehead with his gloved hand. The emotions swimming in his heart and mind were conflicted and were overpowering him.

"There is much conflict in you, Anakin. Please let me help you." Obi-Wan stepped forward offering a hand.

"There is nothing you can do to help me!" Vader recoiled from his touch. "Just go away."

"It has been two years since I last saw you and not a day went by when I didn't wonder if you were alright." Obi-Wan placed a hand on Vader's shoulder and slowly shook his head. "I will not leave you now."

Vader remained silent, listening to Obi-Wan and searching for a sign of deception.

Obi-Wan continued, "I am truly sorry for the things you were forced to do. Please know I would never turn against you. You are my brother and you always will be. And though you spent your years hating me, I have spent mine loving you. I have raised you and trained you from the time you were a boy. Seeing you now and knowing what you've become makes me proud."

Vader sighed and looked away. He felt a wave of guilt knowing that he was not the same person Obi-Wan thought he was. Too much had happened. The evil he had committed was too great for him to be worthy of the things Obi-Wan was saying.

'_You have no idea of the things I've done'. _Vader thought to himself

"Do you think that you would return to the order?"

Slowly shaking his head, he spoke, "I don't ah—I-I don't think I can make that decision right now, Obi-Wan." Vader looked at him.

"Then what will you do? You can't just continue running."

"What do you suggest?"

"Join the rebellion. The prophecy will come to pass. You are still the chosen one. You cannot hide from destiny. It will continue to chase you until you stop running. If nothing else, trust in the force. It will not steer you wrong. "

Suddenly, Vader straightened and looked up and down both ends of the alley. "Trouble approaches." He withdrew his lightsaber and ignited.

Obi-Wan ignited his weapon and took a battle stance. "I sense it too."


	10. Ten

TEN 

Both ends of the alley were quickly clogged with clonetroopers. There were so many of them that it became clear to the two men that escaping past them would not work. The clones slowly began to advance toward them with their weapons drawn.

Obi wan and Vader quickly they turned and stood back to back to cover each other and ward off any shots aimed their way.

The commander of the clones at one end of the alley stepped forward and ordered, "Anakin Skywalker, by order of the emperor, you are under arrest. You'll either come with us quietly or we'll carry you out."

Vader curled his lips and clenched his teeth. "I am not going anywhere."

"So be it." The commander turned to his subordinates, "Wound him. Kill the other Jedi."

Immediately the clones took aim and opened fire on the two men. There were so many troopers firing upon them it would only be a matter of time before both of them fell.

Obi wan and Vader blocked, reflected and dodged many of the shots fired. As the standoff continued the number of the troopers seemed to grow. Vader worked his blade with all speed afforded by the force while Obi wan moved his weapon with grace, precision and modest ferocity. They deflected shots back at the group of clones at each end of the alley. For all their efforts, the conflict was deadlocked. Every trooper that fell seemed to have two more ready to take his place.

As they moved around each other defending themselves, praying for a reprieve, they shared glances at each other. In that moment, it became obvious to them both there would be no escape.

Fighting side by side with Obi wan brought a feeling that was familiar and good. He couldn't help feeling whole again. The uncomfortable, irritating and illusive sensation he had earlier had completely disappeared. The piece of himself he felt he was missing was rediscovered as he stood with his once brother.

Vader was able to see clearly for the first time that Obi wan had never meant him any harm in the past. Vader understood that the evil he committed in the past was what compelled Obi wan to do the things he had done and he couldn't harden his heart against his former master any longer.

"Do you remember the last time we fought together?" There was a strange tone in Obi-wan's voice.

Vader nodded slightly, thinking back to the mission on the invisible hand.

"I was knocked unconscious, and though you had the opportunity, you didn't abandon me."

Vader looked at him quickly before blocking three more blasts. He furled his brow confused with the purpose of this line of thought.

Obi wan deflected a shot toward a store cellar window, blasting it open. With an elbow, he nudged Vader in the side and glanced toward the new escape route. "It is the time for us to part ways. You must abandon me now, my brother."

Vader was agape, looking at him incredulously.

"Go! I can hold them off while you escape."

"I can't." Vader's refusal surprised himself. The word flew out before he had a chance to check it.

"It's you and your abilities the emperor wants. It would be better for the rebellion if the emperor killed an exiled Jedi than gain a powerful apprentice."

Vader considered the words and remembered how the emperor betrayed him and plotted the destruction of his family.

"Together we have endured the worst kind of missions imaginable. You saved me more times than I can count. But--You can't save me--not this time. Your destiny lies along another path from mine." Obi wan looked at his former padawan was a strange look. It was a combination of happiness, pride, hope and sadness.

"Obi wan--" Vader slowly shook his head.

"Don't argue with me! Get your family out of here before they are captured!" Obi wan force pushed the first row of clones.

Vader blinked. He didn't know what to make of all this.

"Anakin, please! Go now!"

Darth Vader fought his way to the broken window and quickly slid through. He landed in a poorly lit store cellar filled with empty boxes and miscellaneous store supplies. Vader could still hear the shots firing on Obi wan. The beat of his heart seemed the speed up like an ascending crescendo. Moving some boxes around, he searched the room for a door or a way out. A voice entered his consciousness…

_The force will be with you, Anakin…and so will I._

Vader suddenly froze. It was like his feet became stuck to the ground. His breath quickened and his gaze became wide and vacant as if seeing through another set of eyes.

He could hear Obi wan utter a short agonized cry as several blasts slammed into him. Even after his body hit the ground, the hail of shots did not cease.

Obi wan's life signature was extinguished. Vader's felt as if his breath was stolen from him. Before he could process any thought of escape, the agony of losing his long lost brother, struck him like a tidal wave. Tears blurred his sight and his chin began to tremble. Vader leaned his forehead against the wall and wept uncontrollably.

Like echoes of the past reaching out to touch him, he had remembered the painful words that fateful day on Mustafar.

_"I hate you!" Vader yelled as he fought his way up the bank from the edge of the lava river. _

_Obi wan, in as much emotional agony as Vader's physical agony, only replied, "You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!" _

Many times Vader remembered that day, but there was something he never noticed before. He realized for the first time that the look on Obi wan's face was not disgust or the satisfaction of a task completed. It was sincere disappointment and emotional anguish. Padme's heart was not the only one that broke that day. Obi wan's had been broken as well.

He had been wrong about Obi wan from the beginning. He had allowed years of error had passed between them, not knowing that his was mistaken. Palpatine lied about everything and twisted his view and clouded his judgment with the darkside of the force. He couldn't understand how he could've allowed a Sith lord to twist his mind into believing that Obi wan was the enemy. He became angry with himself. A mountain of guilt rose from the depths of his soul and shook him to his core. Admitting to himself that he waisted some much precious time hating and plotting to capture Obi wan, he slammed his robotic hand against the wall, leaving a deep indentation. He covered his face with his other hand and whispered, "I'm sorry Obi wan. I'm so sorry."

But that didn't seem like enough. And it wasn't. Vader felt the need to repay Obi wan for all the evil thoughts and intentions wrongly aimed at him.

What fell from Vader's eyes were the tears of darkness, of pain, of anger and of hope--hope in finding redemption. Vader came to realize that. The advice master Yoda offered him years ago may have not been what he needed to hear but it was what he had to do. As a young knight, he had failed the test between selflessness and passion. He would not see it happen again. He would not let Obi wan's death be in vain. He would not continue the cycle of greed and agony he had created through the Farfalla stone.

The shadow of the darkside will always follow him as long as the emperor survived and he would never be free. Padme and the children would also be prisoners to the will of the emperor running and hiding, praying for the mercy of concealment. In every altered reality they would continually suffer in the end whether it was by his actions or some one else's. He realized had to put an end to it all and truly earn the praises that Obi wan gave him. Running was no longer an option; he had to face his demons.

The sacrifice of Obi wan Kenobi eradicated what remained of the darkside dwelling within the son of suns.

Darth Vader was no more. He was now Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, chosen one --- resurrected--reborn.

Anakin lifted his head and pushed aside his grief. It was time to fulfill his destiny and Obi wan's last request.

With a ferocity as never seen before, Anakin broke down the wooden door and ran into another room filled with more miscellaneous store supplies. As he walked across the room toward a staircase that led to the store, he heard a distinct change in the sound of his footsteps. He stopped and walked back over the space realizing that there was a concealed opening.

On Corellia, many stores had secret hatches that gave access to tunnels leading to various parts of the city, especially to the nearest docking bays. The tunnels were of great use to smugglers and those wanting to hide things or escape from imperial forces.

Anakin questioned whether the empire might have discovered them as yet. He glanced back at the staircase and wondered which route would be better to take. But the sounds of imperial clonetroopers questioning the storeowner and informing her of a search helped him decide quickly.

He broke the lock on the hatch, opened it and jumped down 2 meters into the tunnel. Looking up, he used the force to softly close the hatch. The tunnel was poor lit with walls that were hewn from the foundations of the planet. On the ground were tracks commonly used for transporting all kinds of cargo throughout the tunnels. Anakin followed the tunnel toward what looked like a main passageway. There were signs posted on the walls indicating which way the docking bays were located. Following these signs and his instincts, Anakin hurried toward his ship and his awaiting family.


	11. Eleven

**Ten**

The light from millions of twinkling stars systems illuminated the Corellian night sky and served as a breathtaking backdrop to two shooting stars streaking across the heavens. But no inhabitant on the planet's surface would have noticed. They busied themselves about their lives along the crime-ridden streets of the city. Bars and nightclubs came alive as marketplaces and vendors closed up for the night. The patrons entering one particular nightclub located down a desolate alley didn't notice a pair of cerulean eyes peering from a slightly raised metal hatch on the sidewalk.

Under the hatch that fronted as a store cellar opening, Anakin carefully scanned the surroundings, considering the possibility of spies or troopers. He patiently watched the carousing and singing patrons as some left and entered the establishment. When all was clear, he slowly lifted the hatch and climbed out. Before closing it, he quickly looked around again and hid his face beneath the hood of his robe. He wrapped the robe around himself and blended in with another crowd of people walking along the street.

There was an unusual sense of anxiety rising inside him. He couldn't shake the possibility of someone discovering his ship and his family. Trepidation moved him quickly through the crowded street and toward the docking bay. It would have not been an easy thing for the empire to find the Skywalkers. Months of changing ships, clever piloting, carefully selecting systems and tactics to hide the ship's signature or the last known trajectory helped make discovery difficult. He closed his eyes and prayed to the force that his fears would be unfounded.

When he reached the docking bay, he looked around him suspiciously sensing that he was being watched. There was an eerie illusive feeling of insecurity plaguing his senses. For a moment he stood before the door and stretched his feelings out into the force. Something was terribly wrong. There were many imperial presences detected beyond the door. It _was_ a trap.

He considered his choices. Staying out in the open would only prolong his family's danger at the hands of the enemy. Going inside may prove worse if what he dreaded awaited him on the other side of the door.

Drawing on the force for guidance, the familiar words of his late master popped into his mind, _Spring the trap!_

With a steady hand over his weapon, Anakin opened the door and slowly walked along the poorly lit corridor surrounding the main docking area. Throughout the corridor were large crates and bins stacked around the octagon shaped facility. He immediately took cover in a patch of darkness behind one of the stacks and removed his cloak. From his location, he could sense the force signatures of Padme and the twins. He could feel their anger and their fear. But they were not hurt…not yet.

Anakin leaned over one end of the crates to see what he was up against. The lights of the docking area were lit and set upon the ship. There were nearly thirty imperial troopers standing in ranks surrounding the ship with blasters at the ready. In some areas the light bounced off the white of their armor and in other areas their armor seemed to glow in the patch of darkness they stood in. In their midst were 3po and R2. The protocol droid nervously looked from side to side and seemed to be shaking beneath his coverings. R2 on the other hand, remained still as if waiting for something to happen. With his system on high alert, both front and rear eyes were watchful. Although he knew it was just their programming, Anakin could tell there was a level of apprehension in these droids.

Anakin sensed Padme and the twins were being kept onboard the ship, which brought him a sigh of relief. If there were to be any rescue mission, at least they would be out of harms way. However, relief was shortly lived when he detected an unwelcome dark presence onboard.

He thought deeply about his options and even considered taking evasive action, but the notion died quickly when he realized that his presence was detected just as quickly as he detected the dark presence.

Anakin turned away from the sight, prayed that he could remain in control of his emotions and resist the darkside of the force. His thoughts were with his family and their safe departure from this planet and the presence of the empire. He could almost hear Obi-Wan's voice advising him to trust in the force, stay calm and keep his focus on the task at hand.

He figured the best option would be to take out the troopers that stood in the dark areas or that were furthest from the patches of light. There were many of them, but despite the difficulty of the task at hand, he was sure he could at least increase Padme's chance of escape.

Anakin looked at the lightsaber in his hand and took a deep breath. As he was about to make his move, a soft chuckle sailed out from the dark entity on the ship.

A small, cloaked figure slowly descended the ramp and walked into the opening the troopers left unoccupied. He spoke thickly, "Did you think you could run from me forever? Surely you must know by now that you can never escape your destiny."

The question struck a cord in Anakin, echoing Obi-Wan's line of thought back in the alley. Anakin blinked.

"Join me, Anakin. Give yourself to the darkside."

"Never."

The emperor smirked, "The return of the Sith to power was not the result of chance but by my meticulous plotting and careful maneuvering. I couldn't have done it without you. Everything you've done right up until you disappeared was a direct result of my will. It only fitting that you stand by my side."

Anakin stepped out from behind the crates, but remained out of the light. "I'd only stand beside you to remove your head from your shoulders."

"So naïve and gullible you were. You easily believed and accepted whatever I told you. I expected you to reveal my identity to the council. I expected you to believe the Jedi were corrupt and choose the darkside in order to save you precious wife--"

"But it was all a lie."

"A lie you were so desperate to believe, young Skywalker." The emperor spat out. "What I didn't expect was that you would choose your wife and turn your back on not only the Jedi but on greatness and power. A bold and unpredictable move by you."

"The only thing you had to offer is a life of servitude."

"You are as loyal as a dog--even to the death. So recklessly loyal you are. You were being manipulated since before the clone wars and even then you didn't have the wit to see it."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Anakin clenched his teeth and ignited his weapon. The bright blue blade glowed in the patch of darkness where Anakin stood. His grim countenance framed by his tawny locks became apparent as the blade came to life.

The emperor laughed. "Then the perfect time to have done it would have been before the battle on Geonosis. But back then, you were too weak to defeat me." He sneered, "Ever since that day, Padme's life belonged to me. At anytime, I could have had her killed."

"And you're death would have surely followed." Anakin nodded with his eyes flickering with growing anger.

"I think not. You would have believed the Separatists were behind her death. You have never known that it was I that allowed their assassination attempts on her life. I saw a power and potential in you that was greater than any other Jedi. I foresaw you'd become a powerful Sith lord…if I gained the right leverage. "

"You're delusional."

"Did you not bore me with you incessant ramblings about your thoughts and feeling for her? She was the perfect pawn to create discord between you and the Jedi. It didn't take much to get them to assign her Jedi protectors --and after the second attempt, to take her into hiding and start an investigation."

"You lie."

"Who do you think it was that suggested you and Obi wan Kenobi be assigned as her guards? Did you ever wonder why Jedi was needed to perform such a minimal task?"

Anakin thought back to the moment he and Obi wan first arrived in Padme's apartment and the words he said, _"Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, Master."_

"I knew after a second attempt on her life, one of you would have to investigate it and the other would have to protect her. It only made sense that you would be given the simpler duty. With you in constant close proximity to her, it was all that was needed to sow the seeds of conflict." The emperor clasped his hands joyfully, "Not a bad job of match making I must say."

Anakin's lip twisted into a frown. Even something as beautiful as the love he and Padme shared was not safe from the venomous touch of emperor Palpatine.

"After the Geonosian battle, I sent a spy to follow the two of you to Naboo. When you married her, you handed me your fate. You chose her you're your commitment to the Order. From the moment she became your wife, she became your weakness and my leverage."

"For many years have I had spies and assassins at my service, watching her and waiting for my command to execute her. It was only a matter of time. Whether by the fruition of your visions or by the assassin's weapon, Padme would meet her doom."

"And now it comes to this--when tonight, you meet yours." Anakin raised his lightsaber and glared at the emperor.

"I am sure you deeply desire to kill me. But that would cost you everything you hold dear."

Anakin paused, "What do you mean?"

"Either my command or my death would signal the assassin to complete his mission. And now you have no choice but to turn to the darkside."

The rage was swelling in Anakin. The emperor rolled his eyes and closed them. "Yyeesss. I can feel your anger. Use it! Strike me down and begin your journey to the darkside."

Anakin blinked and swallowed. Taking in a deep breath, he calmed himself and allowed his anger to dissipate.

Growing frustrated, the emperor pressed on, "You may not be able to control your emotions so easily once you witness the death of your wife."

"No!"

"Then swear eternal allegiance to me!" The emperor growled.

Anakin's eyes darted from the emperor to the ship where his family remained. Thoughts swirled back and forth through his mind, searching for a way out of this. But there was none.

"There is no choice." The emperor spoke seductively walking toward Anakin with outstretch arms, "Become a servant of the darkside and you will have made your first step toward a power greater than you could possibly imagine."

As he decreased the distance between himself and Anakin, Palpatine turned his head slightly as he detected a curious and an almost imperceptible pulling sensation in the force. It was like a great magnetic field, gently drawing his attention toward Anakin. He furled his brow realizing he'd never sensed it before around the young knight. And then it hit him…_It couldn't be!_

His voice was heavy with greed. "You carry a power greater than you can possibly comprehend." He took another step closer, "Are you so foolish to believe that you could effectively wield such a power?"

Anakin was dumbfounded. He didn't expect the emperor to sense the Farfalla stone. He questioned in his mind why Obi wan was not able to detect it. But it didn't matter; he could not let the emperor have the stone. The galaxy would be overshadowed in darkness and despair. There would be no hope, no future for him and his family. The emperor would abuse the power of the stone in an attempt to bend the will of the force. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The emperor knowingly smirked, "I am a more powerful Sith than you think, my old friend. You have discovered the long lost Farfalla stone--said to bless its wielder with the ability to alter the past. It took nearly a millenium for it to pass from legend to myth. And now some how you have found it. Going back in time to destroy me will do you no service. As I said before, back then your power was not---mature enough to defeat me. You will give it to me."

Anakin twirled his lightsaber and prepared for battle, "Overconfidence is your weakness, my lord."

"Your faith in the lightside is yours. Give it to me now." The emperor urged him.

Anakin slowly shook his head. "Never."

He narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps then, I should find a means to motivate you."

The emperor extended his hands toward both droids sending powerful white blue currents of force lightening toward them. C3po and R2D2 both shook violently under the attack as smaller random bolts overpowered and singed their wiring. 3po attempted to speak but his audio circuitry shorted out and caused his speech to slow and intermittently flicker on and off. Some of R2's parts flew off and his metallic dome rapidly spun around. His high-pitched squealing could have been heard beyond the walls of the docking facility. Sparks were sent into the air and a small fire started on his outer front covering. The mechanism he utilized to extinguish fires extended but failed to execute the action.

When the emperor ended his assault, 3po's eyes flickered and he fell to his knees. Smaller blue strands of lightening entered and exited his body, sending sparks and smoke into the air. Finally 3po fell onto his face. R2's white and blue coverings were completely blackened and parts were now hanging off him. He moaned softly until his red eye slowly dimmed and finally extinguished.

Anakin looked on in horror as two of his friends were utterly destroyed. With tears prickling his eyes he looked at the emperor and squeezed the hilt of his lightsaber. He trembled desperately fighting against his rage and his hatred.

"Give in to your hate, Anakin. I can feel a great storm of anger within you. Release it. Avenge the destruction of your beloved droids. Strike me down before I turn on your precious loved ones."

Through clenched teeth, Anakin spat, "I will never turn and you will not hurt them."

"Who is the overconfident one now?" Emperor Palpatine sneered and sent another blast of force lightening toward Anakin. Anakin raised his lightsaber and absorbed the attack.

The emperor stopped and chuckled, "You can not save them. There is no escape from the troopers and my powers. Your defeat is inevitable. Surrender the stone and serve me for all time."

From the past lives he had already endured, Anakin had learned Palpatine's wish for both children and his wife. He worked his mind more feverishly than ever searching for a way to save his family from such a fate. Serving Palpatine and using the darkside only promised insanity, death, pain, fear, anger and a lifetime of self-loathing. Not wanting to go back to that, he beseeched the force to show him a way to save them. There was no other way to avoid the choice the force had presented. But there was nothing that could be done and it was painfully obvious that he had to give it all up--his family and the stone. The emperor had won and finally found a way to divide Anakin from his family. Anakin had no choice but to let go of his hope and give the emperor what he wanted.

Accepting his fate, Anakin slumped his shoulders in defeat. He switched off his lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt. He did not bring his eyes to meet the sinister yellow eyes of the emperor, because he knew that he was grinning satisfactorily. With the heaviest of hearts, Anakin slowly knelt down on one knee. It sickened him knowing what he was about to do would seal the fate of his children and his beloved Padme, separating them forever and possibly wiping them out of his life. Anakin's eyes filled up with tears but he refused to let the emperor see him in such pain. He sighed heavily, reached into his pocket and revealed the Farfalla stone.

The emperor's eyes widened as the glowing stone brightened in Anakin's hand. It shot out random cobalt blue rays that touched almost every part of the docking area. The blue light penetrated the patches of darkness and bounced off the armor of the clone troopers. There was no a trace of crimson in its light.

"Magnificent." The emperor whispered in awe. The light of the stone shimmered in his yellow eyes. "Give it to me, now." He said hastily under his breath as he extended his hand and waited anxiously to feel the weight of it in his palm.

Anakin gazed into the stone and took several calming deep breaths. Beads of sweat quickly formed on his forehead, his teeth were clenched and his eyebrows were furled.

The dark lord grew impatient and looked at Anakin. "What are you waiting for! Give it to me!"

With a curious expression, the emperor studied Anakin's expression and finally realized what he was doing. He suddenly lunged forward to grab the stone, but it was too late.

Concentrating with all his power, Anakin was once again sucked through a vortex created in the space-time continuum. All reality around him fell away revealing a vast nothingness. Immediately following was a rapid passage of time and past events finally reaching as far back as the day he confessed his love for Padme.

The caress of Nubian air enveloped him as the distant sound of birds and rustling leaves sailed towards him. The familiar smell of the flowers that decorated the Varykino estate heralded his arrival in the saddest of his journeys.

Anakin opened his eyes and saw before him calm waters and the pale tan beach beside them. To the north were ice-capped mountains that fenced in the paradise of Varykino from the rest of the peaceful world. To the east of were grassy knolls and meadows that reached far beyond the sight of the naked eye. He could hear the roar of the majestic waterfall that poured into the river on the other side of the estate. In the midst of the natural beauty of this world was an even greater beauty beside him. He dared not look upon her for fear of losing his resolve.

She stood with him on the balustrade of the estate, gazing reminiscently out at the majestic scenery. A light smile touched her lips.

She looked out across the garden towards the mountains and the sparkling lake before it. " We used to come here for school retreat."

She extended her arm and pointed a finger, "See that island? We used to swim there every day." Looking at Anakin, she smiled again. "I love the water."

Anakin resisted the urge to meet her eyes. He locked them instead on the mountain and the water before him. "I do too. I guess it comes from living on a desert planet."

The sight before him strangely began to speak to him. The beauty of Varykino seemed to have been stolen away from the rest of Naboo by the cold jagged edges of the rising mountain, whose peaks seemed to pierce the sky. It seemingly welcomed all those who appreciate the thrill of climbing it, but after a closer look it beckoned them to their doom. It reminded him so much of the evil of the emperor and the reason he had to do what he was about to do. Anakin could no longer find comfort in the scenery before him--for now it seemed to betray him. He looked down at his hands and smiled halfheartedly.

She returned her gaze to the sparkling water and continued, "...We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us and try to guess the names of the birds singing."

Anakin, unable to resist any longer, allowed his eyes to wander toward her. His breath quickened as anticipation saturated his trembling heart. His thoughts drifted to a simpler time when he loved her and she returned it and all he could do was bathe in it.

He rested his eyes on her. She was more beautiful than ever before. Her brown hair was pulled back away from her angelic face. Her skin was inviting to his touch. He looked at her body and remembered the many nights he would just watch her, adore her and love her with his eyes. She welcomed it then. He remembered his first night home after the battle over Coruscant, when he watched her brush her ringlets of brown and listen to her wishes of preparing a nursery in the same house where he kissed her for the first time. He craved the touch of her arms around him, to smell the scent of her favorite flowers in her hair, to feel her warm breath against his chest as she slept soundly beside him.

From the corner of her eye, Padme could see the way Anakin looked at her. She could feel the intensity of his unrelenting gaze and it reminded her of the previous moments when it seemed that he had fallen deeply into her brown eyes. Each encounter would always seem as if he were quenching his thirst with just the sight of her. Though she quickly dismissed each encounter, it never left her thoughts. She remembered their moment on the transport to Naboo and the way he looked at her when he explained away the code forbidding love. She remembered the way he looked at her while she packed her things in the apartment back on Coruscant. It was almost intimidating and appeared to her as if he were immersing himself in her, daring her to return the intensity. She thought back to the first time she saw him as a man. Although she hid it very well, she felt something. She couldn't believe how handsome he had become. And now here they were, just the two of them alone, surrounded by paradise and fighting against their emotions. She didn't realize how quickly love sprang in her heart. She didn't see it coming and didn't know what to do with it.

She pulled her eyes away from the glittering water and brought them down to his hand that still rested on the rail of the balustrade. Padme willed herself not to look into his eyes. She was never able to engage them before without looking away. But time it was different. This time she felt a deep desire to do it.

"I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here every thing's soft... and smooth..." Anakin spoke warmly and almost to himself. He was starting to lose himself in her. He gingerly raised a hand to brush his fingers along the side of her arm, but paused an inch away from making contact. He swallowed and slowly pulled his hand away, dropping it back to his side.

Before she could stop herself, she realized that she was looking into his eyes. Her knees began to tremble under his gaze. In his eyes, she could feel his longing. She could feel that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Though his eyes were the bluest she'd ever saw, there was something different about them this time.

When their eyes met, Anakin's heart began to crumble. He didn't realize how much this was going to hurt. It was as if he was severing a piece of himself.

Padme felt that there was something strange about Anakin. She was not force-sensitive but she could detect that there was something hidden in his eyes. He looked at her with a nostalgia that she couldn't understand. To her it seemed as though he were being torn apart and dying inside. Something was out of place and it deeply bothered her, more than she'd ever expect. Whatever the cause of Anakin's turmoil, it pained him deeply to hide it from her. It was a strange silent agony begging to be soothed by a kiss, a touch or a loving embrace.

Feeling overwhelming desires to kiss, they moved closer to each other. In that instant Padme let go her responsibilities and political restrictions and lost herself in his eyes_. Just one kiss wouldn't hurt. Just this once._

Anakin's lips parted. His heart had never felt this heavy before. He wanted more than anything to hold her, to touch her, to admit that he loved her but he couldn't and it was more than he could bear. Tears threatened to blur his vision and he bit his lower lip in an attempt to fight them off.

A soft hand met with his cheek and gently brushed against it. He gasped and shuttered under her touch. Covering it with his hand, he closed his eyes, burning the memory of the sensation into his heart. He knew he'd never feel it again.

But the distant cackling of the emperor reminded him of his duty. _"From the moment she became your wife, she became your weakness and my leverage."_

He opened his eyes and prayed upon the force to give him the strength to withstand the pain he was inflicting upon himself.

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to kiss him. He had never noticed that before, but this time was different. What he was doing today might cause him to never set eyes on her again, and as much as it killed him inside, he loved her enough to let her go. Anakin would do anything for her, including falling on a sword.

He grimaced slightly gently removed her hand from his cheek and held it in his. He softly rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. Shaking his head, he painfully said, "I--I can't do this. We ---can't do this."

Padme smiled slightly despite the disappointment she suddenly felt. She felt an eruption of something bigger than the both of them had suddenly faded into silence. "You're right. I shouldn't have done that."

She slowly withdrew her hand from his. She realized at that moment that there was something about his touch that felt right. Padme felt something in it that she'd never felt before and she knew from that moment on, she'd miss it and long for it.

Anakin's voice cracked, "I'm sorry, Padme." He cleared his throat and slightly increased the distance between them with a small step. He wasn't just apologizing for rejecting what was clearly a sign of deep affection. He was apologizing for everything he was giving up. Anakin turned back toward the mountains and furled his brow to keep the tears from blurring his sight.

He would never hold his children again, nor hear them laugh. Padme would never know them and hear them call her "mama". Anakin would never again play with his children, watch them grow and know that his family would always be there to love him and receive his love. He began erecting barriers in his mind to isolate the painful memories and hoped that he'd have the strength to survive without them.

After a moment of thought, Padme nodded and said, "It's all right, Anakin. It's the stress of everything that's been happening. That's all." She felt a small agony as if something was dying inside her too. She realized nothing is more painful than deferred love.

For those few moments, they were at the dawn of something greater than their friendship. But the paths, they chose didn't allow room for love to blossom.

With a deep sigh, Anakin nodded. He always found it difficult to say goodbye. He prepared himself for the long doom of harboring an undying love. Anakin completed his mission of undoing the kiss that started the love affair between him and Padme--saving her and his children from the threat of Palpatine's malice and self-inflicting a scar across his heart from a kiss that never was--that was both a gift and a curse.

TBC… 

2-3 more chapters to go!

**NEXT**:

ELEVEN: Change has been invoked within the Jedi order. Anakin vs. Emperor Darth Sidious. Anakin lets go of opportunity.


	12. Twelve

**Twelve**

Anakin opened his eyes to a harsh contrast between his previous life on the run and the scenery before him. He silently wondered where he was and what was happening, but he had to wait for the memories to catch up. Standing in the midst of a vast jungle that stretched far to the ends of the world, he listened, as his ears were flooded with the sounds of creatures calling to each other, going about their lives in their natural habitat.

There was greenery everywhere, vines and bushes. The trees of this world were very old. Some were twisted into unusual shapes, creating a feeling of sacredness. The very air was humid and carried the scent of fresh fallen rain. There were beads of water clinging to every form of life in the jungle. He raised his left hand and touched the leaf of a tall plant growing nearest him and saw the beads of water nestled on the leaf reflecting the light of the morning sky. It reminded him of the sparkling water at Varykino.

He closed his eyes momentarily pushing away the pain of losing his family forever. He did not deny that life had to go on. It had to, at least until Darth Sidious was destroyed. As long as the dark lord lived, anyone associated with Anakin would be in danger.

In the back of his mind the thought emerged that he had been to this planet before, but he shook off the notion, reasoning that this planet could be one of many he already visited. However, there was something about this place that stood out. There was something of some significance that really struck him as odd and like an itch he couldn't quite satisfy, it troubled him.

In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of what looked like an opening in the midst of the jungle and began to walk toward it. The closer he was to the opening, the more it seemed strange and vaguely familiar. His curiosity was peaked. He could hear the echoed gurgling of a nearby river.

Dead twigs and branches snapped under his footsteps announcing his approach to the inhabitants. Something stirred deep in the back of his mind, like blurred vision that gradually gained resolution.

Anakin quickened his pace until he stopped at the very edge of a chasm with a sheer drop of 7 meters. At the bottom of the chasm was a river that flowed gracefully into a waterfall. To his left was the mouth of a huge cave, which was dark, dank and ominous. The sight and the sound of the jungle instantly jarred his memory. Anakin's eyes widened and he gasped in realization.

'_It couldn't be!_'

But it was. It was the very cave that he, as Darth Vader, entered to begin his journey with the Farfalla stone. This was the remote planet of Tandor and it was amazing how the force worked through the stone. He turned his eyes back to the river below.

"I've come full circle." He muttered to himself. "When I was last here, I was a Dark Lord of the Sith--using the stone with the intention of ruling an empire. And now I have returned – A Jedi knight, protector of peace and democracy." He allowed himself a small chuckle, appreciating the irony. Even though it was bittersweet, the force granted him the opportunity to escape a life wracked with self-degradation and loathing. Anakin took a moment and thanked the force for bringing the stone into his possession.

Like a huge freighter ship suddenly dropping out of warp, a great pain descended upon Anakin ferociously attacking his mind. He groaned and clenched his teeth as he cradled his head in his hands. The pressure from the rapid succession of images and associated feelings flooded into his long-term and short-term memory. His head felt like it was about to explode. Anakin trembled violently under the assault.

New memories emerged to fill in the blank spaces in his consciousness. Anakin remembered that for the last three years, the Jedi order has been undergoing a drastic change. The tragic kidnapping and murder of his mother helped inspire the order to change its practices of admitting younglings into their ranks and permitted parental contact. The council realized the ramifications of forbidding a most basic and essential necessity of life such as emotion, which cast a light on its own hypocrisy. Though they promoted having faith in the will of the force and in their own knights, the restrictions in the code contradicted that. Through meditation and consideration of the changing times, the code had undergone a series of revisions.

One of the last changes that were being debated was the code forbidding love. However the recent discovery of a dastardly plot to destroy democracy and the Jedi put deliberations on an indefinite hiatus.

Since the battle of Geonosis, a cloud of suspicion had always surrounded the creation of the clones. After a thorough investigation, the Jedi discovered the involvement of the Sith through a connection between Darth Tyranus and the original host, Jango Fett. The truth became more and more apparent that the Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas was killed in order to be impersonated by a Sith Lord, making it easier to trick the Kaminoans into creating the army. Eventually the council learned that clone commanders were programmed with a secret, executive decree that identified every Jedi as a traitor to the Republic.

Upon this discovery, padawans below a certain skill level and all younglings were relocated to undisclosed safe zones throughout the galaxy to preserve their numbers. However there were mixed feelings regarding the decision to completely remove themselves from the war as some felt it bordered on abandoning the republic. The council could only advise the knights and masters that were fighting side by side with the clones, to beware of the clones and protect themselves.

Meanwhile a greater need to find Dooku's master was upon them. There was no telling when Sidious would utter the command to annihilate the Jedi. The council realized that he would have to be taken out with one swift stroke. The opportunity to track down Sidious arose when Count Dooku and General Grievous kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine.

But the last memory to enter his mind was by far the most painful one. Last year, he sat with Obi wan in Padme's living room and listened to her speak about a secret organization she and a few other senators created. He remembered that despite the seriousness of his expression, he was basking in her presence and adoring the sight of her. Intermittently, she would cast him a modest look that spoke volumes. It revealed more than she intended, for Anakin could still sense that she still had underlying feelings for him.

He wished more than anything that he could reveal his feelings for her as well. As much as he wanted to shy away from her deep pools of brown, he couldn't. Her gaze would swallow him whole and he was mesmerized by her beauty and strength. He remembered looking at her hair and loving how the tendrils draped along her back and shoulders. He could almost remember the scent of it. His eyes stopped on her hands--more specifically her left hand. It was the same hand that so gently brushed against his cheek five years earlier. It was the one that deeply hurt him so much to remove and the one that now bore an extravagant diamond ring. Anakin closed his eyes and with his gloved hand, squeezed the bridge of his nose.

He knew all these years that she would move on. How could he expect someone else not to want her as much as he did? But he was never really ready to see it happen. His heart ached. So many years have passed without him seeing her. In those years, he threw himself into combat, taking on missions and volunteering for dangerous tasks in hopes to keep her out of his thoughts. The successful and impressive completion of these things earned him the rank of knight and a scar over his right eye, but didn't do much for his heart. He wanted so many times to find her and hold her, just like he wanted that day in her living room. But while Palpatine lived, loving her would be too dangerous.

'_No that ring is not her. It was much too ostentatious for her.' _

The notion that perhaps Padme purchased the ring for herself was immediately put away. In the depths of his mind, Anakin hoped that the ring would not be anything more than a gift from a relative. But the harsh reality of it came crashing down on him when a speeder pulled up to her verandah.

Arturo Organa, younger brother of Bail Organa, jumped out of the speeder and took his place by her side. He was a dashing young man who was slightly older than Padme. He had dark olive skin and thick dark wavy locks. His clothes were made of the finest material and he was as tall as Anakin. Anakin quietly seethed with anger and jealousy as he listened to Padme introduce him as her fiancée. His face twitched under the pressure of the mounting heartache. It nearly took all his strength to smile despite his agony and shake hands with Arturo. Through clenched teeth Anakin offered his congratulations. It was more than he could bear and his heart nearly self-destructed.

The last memory and the searing pain left Anakin breathing heavily, clutching his heart and grimacing. He braced himself against a tree with an out-stretched arm and took several deep breaths. He wiped away the blood that had trickled out of his nose.

It was the first and last time he saw Arturo Organa and the last time he saw Padme. He realized that she must be married by now. He nodded his head to himself reassured in the thought that she was safe from Palpatine--that he made the right decision. There was no way the Sith could use her to get to him.

But there was one more thing that had to be done to ensure Palpatine does not cover the force in darkness. He removed the Farfalla stone from his pocket and once again, its rays touched all parts of the jungle with shafts of cobalt blue. He closed his gloved fingers around the precious stone and squeezed, applying pressure to collapse its power.

A sudden short flash of white radiated from the stone as split in two. Anakin crushed the pieces in his hand into smaller fragments and cast the pieces into the chasm. He watched as his only chance to reclaim the love he never had fell into oblivion. Anakin did what had to be done to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Nothing else mattered as long as she was happy.

Anakin stood in silence, deep in thought over what lie ahead, but a sound interrupted his contemplation. It was the sound of footsteps slowly approaching, followed by a warm familiar feeling. Without turning, Anakin sensed the presence of his former master and a smile stretched across his face.

In that instant he remembered that he and Obi-Wan were stationed on Tandor until the location of Dooku's ship was identified and the order to carry out their duty was dispatched. The painful memory of seeing Obi-Wan sacrifice himself to save him seemed to fade into a distant footnote.

This was his second chance with Obi-Wan. A second chance to be the friend Obi-Wan deserved, to make him proud, to show how much he appreciated his training and friendship and to show how much he loved him. Inwardly he made this a pact and added…

_No matter what lies ahead, I'll do my best to make sure you survive this time. _

"I hope you have some good news for me." Anakin raised an eyebrow and said through his smile. He looked over his shoulder at his brother in arms.

With his hands clasped behind his back, Obi-Wan moved closer and stood beside him. Though Obi-Wan's face was hidden beneath the hood of his robe, Anakin could tell that he was smiling too. "Your prayers have been answered. Dooku's ship is on Endor. The order has been given." Obi wan looked at him, "Are you ready?"

"Of course." Anakin dropped his gaze to his feet. The time had finally come. It was his time now to put an end to Darth Sidious and the darkness that followed him. There was no room for error. Only one question emerged in his mind. After the Sith are destroyed, he would only have the life a Jedi to look forward to and with all he had experienced, would that be enough? It was likely that love would no longer be forbidden. Where would he find the happiness he had with Padme, Luke and Leia? He knew the full weight of this loss would bare down upon as soon as the chaos was over. The thought shot a bolt of fear in him.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan furled his brow. He sensed something was slightly off about Anakin. Though Anakin seemed all right on the surface, Obi-Wan detected something stirring beneath it all.

The smile on Anakin's face faded. In that brief moment of silence, Anakin pondered all the things he could say that would satisfy Obi- Wan's concern. He knew him too well and realized that Obi-Wan isn't one to accept any excuse tossed his way. Telling Obi-Wan about the stone and his journeys through fates and time would only alarm the Jedi master and cause him to suggest the temple therapist evaluate him.

However, the fact of the matter is that the mission that lay before them was a farce. Anakin knew that he would not follow the order of the council and save Palpatine but instead kill him. He was the only one aware of Palpatine's true identity and he had to tell Obi-Wan. However, the trouble was how much to tell.

Anakin sighed deeply and looked across the chasm to the dense jungle on the other side.

In a small voice, he asked, "What if I told you, Obi-Wan, that the evil we've sought after was right in front of us? And no one knew about it but us?"

Obi-Wan furled his brow in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about what we're about to do." Anakin turned his head toward him. He slowly shook his head and raised his eyebrows. "Obi- Wan, we have the change the nature of this mission."

"Anakin, you are not making any sense." Obi-Wan folded his arms. "We cannot alter our mandate. You know that."

"Palpatine is not just a corrupt politician. He's actually the Sith lord that we've been looking for."

Obi-Wan blinked. "I am aware that the nature of your relationship with Palpatine has changed. In fact, I have observed that you spend less time with him than you used to. I think perhaps you are allowing your feelings too much influence on your actions and thoughts."

"I know it sounds ridiculous and hard to believe, but it's true."

"What happened between the two of you? What would make you think he is the one?"

Anakin turned his back to Obi-Wan and sighed.

"In the times before I started distancing myself from him, I would talk to him about my frustrations and any resentment I had toward the council. He would always say I would become the most powerful Jedi of all and the order didn't deserve me. He would try to make me see the council as corrupt. He's even gone as far as to tell me a few Sith legends. He claimed that his mentor taught him all sorts of things. I didn't notice it right away but eventually I realized he was manipulating my feelings. I became suspicious, wondering what his motive was. Just before the kidnapping, I sensed a thin cloud of a darkness surrounding him. It was barely detectable. I meditated on this and I have seen his true face," He turned around to face Obi-Wan, "his true nature. He is a Sith Lord. And I believe that he wants me to join him, Obi-Wan, and take Dooku's place as his apprentice."

Obi-Wan raised a hand and stroked his beard, plummeting deep in thought. It was much to take in, in such a short amount of time. If Anakin was right, the nature of their mission would indeed have to change. The lives of the Jedi depended on it. Throughout the years, Anakin had never once let him down. He never doubted him before and although the news seemed far-fetched, Obi-Wan would stand by him. "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes."

"If what you say is true, then the kidnapping, finding out where Dooku's ship was located--the purpose of this mission is just an elaborate setup to--"

"To get me here," Anakin finished.

"Palpatine would be behind the war and the creation of the clones. If what he planned comes into being, democracy and the republic will fall and all Jedi will be destroyed."

Obi-Wan fell silent and passed a hand over his mouth and beard. He considered Palpatine's prolonged stay in office and all the political maneuvers performed to appear as if participation in the war was forced by the separatists. This was a war that put him in office and has kept him there. Palpatine had the power to end the war but didn't. He considered the oddity of a native of Naboo continuing a war his home world was against. If Anakin fell to the darkside, Palpatine would have a powerful apprentice and could turned the galaxy against the order and exterminate the Jedi. Everything seemed to fit into a diabolical well conceived plan. It would have required years of planning and patience.

Obi-Wan muttered to himself, "A Sith lord --under our very noses? How could this have happened? How did we not see it?" He looked up at Anakin. "It doesn't matter now. We must do everything we can to stop him. Taking him down will not be easy."

"I certainly hope not." Anakin said grimly. "He has control over the senate and the courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Then let's get a move on. I will contact the council on the way."

The forest moon of Endor was furthest from Coruscant and made for a perfect location to hide a kidnapped chancellor. The entire planet was covered with tall trees of thick underbrush. During the day, faint unintelligible whispers could be heard, as it seemed that the forest had come alive. After nightfall, the forest would come to a dead stop as if in suspended animation. Everything would cease movement and all sight could never permeate the dark. For the air was so close, even the sound of ones breath was stifled by the thickness of night. It was as if an unholy presence saturated all of Endor, blanketing the forest in a dark fog.

However in the midst of the void that was the darkness, was a clearing in the forest. There in the clearing was a docked ship bathed in a barrier of artificial light and surrounded by a battalion of armed droids. The only sound audible was the hum of the generator that provided power to the lighting system. An intrusion of light and sound, unwelcome to the forest, made Endor seem all the more menacing.

But there was a change in the thick air of the forest. A foreboding was in the underbrush, as if the woods themselves were on the brink of divulging a secret. There was something approaching with unseen speed and unmatched stealth. To the naked eye, none would bear witness to the shifting shapes passing and swinging amongst the trees, or moving from tree trunk to tree trunk. The shadows of these entities blended perfectly into the pitch black of the forest. Not one dead branch, twig or rustling leaf betrayed the approaching threat as it moved quickly toward the intruding light.

The droids remained still with their weapons close to their sides. None of their internal sensors indicated cause for alarm, until it appeared that the forest launched a large object at them. It quickly somersaulted in the air and landed behind their line. A shaft of cerulean extended and quickly sliced through the generator. Sparks and smoke flew into the air as the generator immediately shutdown, closing the curtain of night on the entire area. The glowing beam of blue energy poised for attack illuminating the face of its wielder, Anakin Skywalker.

It happened so fast that by the time the droids reacted, several of them were cut down. Many droids activated their personal lighting system and began to fend off the attack. Another blue shaft of light was seen on the other side of the ship, cutting down droids and working its way around to the front of the ship to meet its partner. More droids came out of the ship and joined the attack. The two lightsabers fought vigorously toward one another and then up the ramp of the ship.

Once aboard, the shafts diminished into their respective hilts, leaving the two warriors standing amongst scattered droid parts.

"We must move quickly before droidekas are released." Obi-Wan stated and looked around, "I can sense the count…and Palpatine."

"Then we'd better hurry, if we're to bring to an end."

Anakin and Obi-Wan ran down the corridor toward a control console located at the opposite end.

"Master, we should avoid the ray shields. In case they are aware of our presence."

"Good idea, old friend." Obi-Wan smiled. They both moved to opposite sides of the corridor, avoiding the middle. As they grew closer to the console, several shields were activated in an attempt to capture them.

The two Jedi finally reached the console. While Anakin kept a weary eye out for more droids, Obi-Wan quickly punched in the access codes to the information system. On the screen was a layout of the ship, which denoted allocation of the ships power and all activated systems.

"The security field generator has been activated. It seems a large portion of the power has been designated for level 3592--Palpatine is there." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin suspiciously.

"You think _that's_ the trap." Anakin said knowingly.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"So do I. What's next?"

"Spring the trap." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Anakin chuckled to himself, thinking back to the last time he heard Obi-Wan say that.

It wasn't long before the two Jedi entered a vast dimly lit room. Towards one side of the room was a short metal staircase on which was a large strange looking chair. They both ventured further into the room and looked around, searching for droids or perhaps someone else . Anakin realized that this looked similar to a room, in which he spent a lot of his time in a past life. The only difference was that there were various torture devices through out the room. It was a place he never thought he would be in again. Memories emerged of the many times Darth Vader prostrated himself before the withered emperor.

He glanced at Obi-Wan.

"Do you sense him?" Obi-Wan looked at him curiously.

Anakin was grim, "No. I sense something else."

"I hope we are not too late."

"In fact, you are right on time." An older haughty voice interrupted.

The two Jedi slowly turned around and saw Count Dooku entering the room flanked by two super battle droids and followed by General Grievous.

The Count grinned and a gleam of malice shown in his eyes as he and his group stepped closer to them. He gave each droid a quick nod signaling them to fall back until needed.

General Grievous stepped from behind the Count gazing sinisterly at the Jedi. "It seems we have uninvited guests." He finished with a short bout of coughing.

Dooku added, "However, it is nice of you two to join the party."

"You didn't think we'd miss it, did you?" Obi-Wan smirked.

Obi-Wan and Anakin removed their robes and retrieved their weapons.

He leaned toward Anakin, "I'll take the one with the cough."

"Guess that leaves me with the old one." Anakin glared at Dooku and ignited his lightsaber.

The two Jedi moved toward their respective opponents and prepared to fight.

The general narrowed his eyes, "Ahh, the negotiator—General Kenobi. I doubt your skills will be sufficient to defeat me." He detached his cape and retrieved four lightsabers. He extended his arms and each detached into two limbs. There were now four lightsabers poised to attack the Jedi master.

"Well, we'll have to see, won't we?" Obi-Wan took a battle stance and turned on his lightsaber.

In one fluid movement, the Count pushed aside his cloak, retrieved his weapon and ignited it. He sized up the young knight, noting the change in his demeanor from the last encounter on Geonosis. Anakin was more mature and had lost the impetuousness that earned him a prosthetic limb.

"I suppose you think you'll succeed this time." Still grinning, Count Dooku slowly shook his head, "I hope you are prepared to lose more than just a limb. Master Yoda is not here to save you."

"I think you'll soon discover how much things have changed, Count ." Anakin twirled his blade and beckoned Dooku with his curling fingers.

The Count commenced the duel with a diagonal swing followed by a series of strikes and thrusts. Anakin countered each attack with blocks, parries and dodges.

Obi-Wan blocked Grievous's first lightsaber and maneuvered to parry the attack from the second lightsaber. He quickly cut off the third claw wielding the third saber.

Both Jedi moved about the room jumping, ducking, swerving and striking their opponents-one gracefully like the fluidity of water and the other intense like the hungry flames of a fire. For what seemed like an eternity the battle ensued.

Anakin sensed Darth Sidious presence drawing nearer. He heard the dark voice of evil evade his mind.

_You have great potential young Skywalker and even greater power. Join me and together we can bring an end to this destructive conflict_.

Anakin's anger spiked at the sound of his former Sith master's voice. Dooku took the opportunity to put Skywalker on his back with a resounding kick to the chest. Anakin jumped up and swung his lightsaber. Dooku blocked it. The two lightsabers locked in a crisscross and the two glared at one another.

"You have--much anger, young one." Count Dooku said surprised, "You would do well if you joined me."

Anakin pushed Dooku back and began driving the momentum of the duel with a new intensity. Anakin blocked, ducked and pivoted, leaving no parts of himself open to Count's desperate attempts. The young Jedi knight moved forward taking large steps with his long legs, pushing back the darkness that invited him.

Obi wan flipped over Grievous. He lifted his blade and removed the first claw wielding a lightsaber. General Grievous turned his torso 180 degrees and attacked Obi-Wan again. Obi-Wan blocked each stroke of the general's blade and cut through the fourth limb and destroyed the second lightsaber in the second claw. Obi-Wan spun around force pushed Grievous to the floor. Obi-Wan quickly approached and prepared to deliver the killing blow.

Grievous narrowed his eyes at the Jedi master and hatefully said, "Jedi scum."

As Obi wan lifted his weapon, he was suddenly tossed to the ground by an invisible force. He quickly lifted his head and saw a dark hooded figure across from him. His eyes widened in shock and uttered a name under his breath. "Sidious."


	13. Thirteen

**THIRTEEN**

In the midst of the duel with the Count, Anakin stole glances of the dark lord drawing closer to his fallen master. Fear reared its head as flashes of Obi-Wan's death on Corellia assaulted him. His focus wavered and gave the Count the opportunity to change the course the fight. The young knight soon found himself fighting defensively, taking steps back. Seizing the moment, Dooku extended his hand and force pushed Anakin. With a loud thud, Anakin slammed against the wall.

With his remaining limb, General Grievous reached over and wrenched away a lightsaber from a severed limb lying nearby. He narrowed his eyes at Obi-Wan and moved menacingly toward him.

Obi-Wan's eyes darted back and forth between the cyborg general and Darth Sidious. There was nothing he could think of to escape what looked like an impossible situation. The sinistrous lord gave no impression of his intent to attack him again, however, the gleam of malice in his eyes betrayed him. Obi-Wan was in a hopeless predicament.

Anakin lifted his head, blinked his eyes and shook the stars from this vision. Count Dooku smiled venomously as a super battle droid approached and prepared to fire. With his beloved friend, brother and partner on his back and facing imminent death, the level of fear continued to rise and slowly morph into anger. There was no way he could defeat Dooku, stop Grievous, and destroy Sidious and the battle droid. He was about to lose Obi-Wan again and once again there was nothing he could do about it.

The dark lord turned his wretched head toward Anakin, sensing he was traveling too close to the border between the light and the dark.

'_It wouldn't take more than a nudge to make him turn'. _A shadow of a smile stretched across his disfigured visage.

Sensing the anxiety in his former padawan, Obi-Wan sent a calming tendril toward him through the force. '_Everything will be all right, Anakin._ _Keep your faith in the will of the force. The success of our mission is most important. Stay calm and in control of your emotions.' _

Darth Sidious cackled in his delight, clasping his hands as he realized that Anakin would soon be his. His red-rimmed yellow eyes glowed against the dark that the hood provided as he turned his attention back to the fallen master. It greatly pleased him to finally see the end of the Jedi that stood between him and his prize. He sneered and extended his gnarled fingers toward Obi-Wan, releasing bolts of blue white force lightening.

With no time to react, Obi-Wan quickly raised his lightsaber and deflected the lightening toward General Grievous.

The crooked bolts of energy slammed into the cyborg's chest, igniting flames and burning the internal organs beneath his metallic coverings. Grievous trembled violently while he incurred small explosions and scintillations from his charring torso. Blackened and defeated, General Grievous crashed to the floor, dead.

Anakin took a deep breath and dispensed all the negative energy that was collecting the pockets of his mind and heart. When he stood up, the droid opened fire upon him. But the blaster fire bounced off what looked like an invisible barrier surrounding the knight. Continued fire couldn't penetrate the force bubble Anakin created around himself. In a moment of curiosity, the droid took a moment to check the settings on his blaster.

Anakin disengaged his shields and slashed through the droid in an upsweeping movement. He spun around and swung at the count, driving the momentum of the duel with renewed energy.

Obi-Wan moved his gaze toward Darth Sidious and quickly got up. He raised his weapon and prepared to strike, but Sidious casually lifted his hand and tossed Obi-Wan into one of the torture devices, knocking him unconscious. Sidious turned his back and watched Anakin's fight with great interest.

Anakin ducked and dodged each stroke of Dooku's blade with relative ease. The two duelists locked eyes. Anakin spun around the count, blocking and parrying every attempt with a speed his opponent couldn't match.

In his growing fatigue, Dooku's strokes became wider and more desperate as he gave way to Anakin's advances. In one last attempt, Dooku swung at Anakin's neck. Anakin quickly dodged with a solid punch in the mouth, knocking him to the floor. The saber was knocked out of the Count's hand. He quickly attempted to get up, but Anakin had already moved in and rested his blade at the base of his neck.

Sidious chuckled to himself disgustingly with glee, as his old apprentice had been bitterly defeated.

Dooku looked up at the young knight in astonishment. He was amazed by the speed, power and control the young man exhibited. There was a maturity and assurance far beyond the years of a knight his age. Dooku realized that Anakin would perhaps become the most powerful Sith of all time if he turned. He remained on his knees, agape and suddenly feeling every bit his age.

A seductive voice sailed out from beneath Darth Sidious's hood, "Kill him."

Dooku looked over at his master with surprise. He tried to speak but the shock of his master's betrayal snatched all sound from him.

"Kill him, Anakin." Darth Sidious stepped closer, "Join me and together we'll unlock the secrets of the darkside and discover unimaginable power."

Anakin heard these words before. It seemed like only a lifetime ago, when Sidious promised him a path to a better future and only gave him a life of bitter self-resentment.

Sidious continued, "Its only natural. He took your arm. You should avenge your defeat on Geonosis."

Anakin glared at the Sith with much disgust, angered by his obvious attempt to turn him. A simple trick of words to distort his view of things wouldn't be enough. Anakin kept his ice blue gaze on the Sith.

Sensing that this was not working, Sidious tried something different. He recognized Anakin's renewed faith in the light side of the force, and that he was attempting to push aside the anger and swallow the hate. Sidious paused momentarily searching Anakin's mind for something that he could use to manipulate him into turning, but Anakin's shields were too strong for penetration. Instead the dark lord recalled something Anakin told him years ago.

"You miss her don't you? The last time you saw her was a tragedy and the source of great pain. I can sense it, you know."

The hairs on Anakin's neck rose. The fear swelled in him once again, that perhaps Sidious had discovered his feelings for Padme. Silently he prayed that this wasn't so, as it would mean that the sacrifice he made on Varykino was for naught.

But Sidious continued speaking, "Your mother's death was a source of great anger and hatred that you once struggled with. Through the darkside, you can liberate yourself from the struggle of unnecessarily restraining yourself and being restricted by some dogmatic code. You can possess a power greater than you can possibly imagine, a power great enough to bring your beloved mother back to you." He finished with a smile.

Anakin blinked and his lips parted. He never once considered using the stone to save his mother. He wondered if he had used it to save her what would have been the outcome. He missed his mother dearly and always felt that her death was much too brutal for someone as loving and compassionate as she was. Anakin dropped his gaze. He always wondered if she'd be proud of him and how different his life would have been had she lived. During his time as a slave, she always reminded him of the good things he had despite the turmoil. There was always a light that surrounded her and anyone in her presence could feel the goodness of it. Her light was brighter than the suns of Tattooine, and he spent the years of his adolescence and adulthood missing her and the ray of light she possessed. The only other person that brought that much joy in his life was Padme. However, she was now a part of his past.

Sidious nodded, "Yes. I can sense you deeply desire to see her again. Though her body is dead, her spirit lives on in the force. I could teach you how to recall her spirit from the netherworld of the force."

Anakin's hand trembled slightly as he squeezed the hilt of lightsaber. The thought of being reunited with his mother for whatever span of time warmed his heart. For so long there were things he longed to say and ask her. He couldn't deny that he missed her, and the past realities he had endured increased his wishes to be with her again. The offer was so inviting.

A soft voice broke through the debate in his mind. _'I destroyed the power to bring her back. But perhaps--perhaps I could use him to…'_

"You would have been able to save her, had the Jedi not held you back. You could have prevented her kidnapping and ultimately her death if you weren't kept from her. The fault lies at the feet of the Jedi. Not yours. They fear and hate your power. That's why you are not seated amongst them on the council. That's why they use you and deceive you. They did not tell you that this could be done."

"Kill him and free yourself from under the boot of the Jedi."

It would've been so easy for Anakin to fall back into the darkness, but something was different this time around. The anger and the hate that plagued him throughout his adolescence had been purged. The darkness had released its hold on his soul.

_'Bringing back the dead was a thing that can not be done; no matter how powerful one was with the force'._

Dooku looked up at Anakin and shook his head fearfully begging for mercy. Anakin was reminded of the many moments spent in the solitude of the metabolic chamber and the efforts he made not to see his reflection. For in it he'd see the all years of pain and torment. He would see the tiny speck of his true self that Darth Vader neglected to consume. He would see the reminder of how it all began. Underneath the helmet and behind the mask, his eyes were remarkably similar to the eyes of the older man kneeling before him now.

"Do it!" Sidious barked in a gravelly sadistic voice.

Anakin did not move. He remembered all the things he lost when he was Darth Vader, the lies he believed and of all the things that he discovered. He considered all the heartache and pain that not only befell him but his loved ones as a result of following the quick and easy path.

Anakin remember the faces of his wife and children throughout all the realities he survived and changed. He remembered seeing Padme trying desperately to convince him to turn from the darkness and return to her. He remembered sensing Palpatine's elation after announcing her death. The Sith took away everything that meant anything to him and tricked him into servitude.

Anakin slowly moved his blade away from Dooku and glared at the dark figure. '_I will not become his slave.'_

"What are you doing? Kill him!!" Sidious took a step back as his eyes widened.

"You will not turn me, and I will not kill him." He turned toward Sidious, "The only one that is going to die tonight is you, my Lord!"

"You fool! You'd turn your back on greatness?! On fulfilling your destiny?! Sidious straightened and snarled. He grew angry as he accepted that Anakin would never become his apprentice. "So be it, Jedi." He looked at Dooku and narrowed his eyes.

"Master, please I beg mercy of you." Dooku pleaded for his life as he felt a sudden pressure against his beating heart. He realized the manner of death chosen for him and continued, "Have I not served you well? I have fulfilled your every command. I've never betrayed you or your iden-"

He coughed several times and clutched his chest, as blood trickled from the corners of his mouth. He gasped, grimaced and blinked his eyes. His face suddenly flushed and his eyes began to bulge.

Anakin looked away from the suffering Count and locked eyes on Sidious. He had a degree of difficulty speaking as he desperately crawled toward his master. Darth Sidious looked upon his failed apprentice in utter repulsion and increased his force choke around the Count's heart.

Anakin was sickened by the torture inflicted upon the Count. As Darth Vader, Anakin had seen this happen many of times and even committed it himself several times. But now as a changed man, he was sickened by it and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. The count crumpled to the floor, dead.

Darth Sidious smiled as the final act was done and the Count's heart was a crushed mass of tissue. He turned his red-rimmed yellow eyes on Anakin and moved closer toward him. "I will enjoy dismantling the republic, destroying the Jedi and most importantly, and defeating you. It is inevitable, you will die." He finished with a smile.

"You are sadly mistaken." Anakin raised his weapon and prepared for another fight. "Its time this all came to an end."

Sidious's right hand jerked suddenly and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of a lightsaber that appeared from his sleeve. He stepped closer and ignited his crimson blade. His mouth twisted into a frown and he leapt toward Anakin. Moving his weapon in wide swings, the dark lord moved at an incredible speed.

Anakin found great difficulty in fighting off Sidious's advances, often retreating and changing position to find a point of relief.

Both duelists ducked, pivoted, parried, somersaulted and lunged in their fight to defeat the other. Finally Anakin leaped over Sidious and landed on the other side of him.

Both Anakin and Sidious held their weapons high above their heads and slowly circled each other like two scorpions poised to strike. The air was charged with positive and negative energy and at any moment either one would meet their end.

Sidious realized that destroying Anakin would not be as simple as he thought. It was apparent that Anakin was having difficulty; however Sidious's victory over Anakin proved to be prolonged for some reason. There was something off about this young knight. He couldn't quite tell what it was. He looked into his eyes and saw another dimension to him that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Anakin was clearly not the same young man who used to visit him and talk to him about his problems. He sensed a great power emanating from Anakin and it seemed to increase by the minute. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to kill him quickly before it got any more difficult. More strategy was necessary.

"You will not win, young one. You will soon suffer the consequences for your lack of vision." He chuckled, "Chosen one you may be but the prophecy will never come to pass."

Sidious used the force and tossed torture machine parts toward him. Anakin dodged one and sliced through another just in time to block Sidious' deadly blow.

Sidious smirked and sent psychic daggers into Anakin's mind. Anakin clutched his head and his knees buckled under the pure white-hot pain. It was more intense than the headaches he used to get with the Farfalla stone. In his agony, Anakin was totally defenseless. He couldn't keep a thought while these daggers of psychic energy repeatedly pierced him. He groaned and gritted his teeth. His eyes were tightly shut and his nose began to bleed profusely. His lightsaber deactivated as he trembled violently under the attack.

Sidious used the force and sent a shadow strike, knocking Anakin to the ground. He extended his hands and released bolts of force lightening. Anakin twisted and writhed throughout this assault.

If this abuse continued, Anakin would indeed fail his assignment and his life's mission to take down the dark lord. Something had to be done. Too much had happened at the hands of Sidious and there was no way Anakin could let this go without him paying for it.

Anakin quickly ignited his lightsaber and used it to absorb the blue white bolts of lightning. Once he gained a good breath, Anakin stood up and discovered he was badly cut on his leg. The pain was intense but he couldn't allow that to stop him. He cleared his mind of all things and began to gather as much of the force. The pain of his leg seemed dull into insignificant throbbing and the pain in his mind dimmed as well.

Sidious's smirked twisted to a sneer and once again he lunged forward. Anakin parried the effort and performed a shadow strike, drawing blood from Sidious' mouth. The dark lord stumbled backward a few steps and touched his mouth. Seeing the blood on his fingertips he glared at Anakin. He sensed Anakin's power had now spiked to an unexpected potential.

The battle was fierce and unquestionably brutal as blows was exchanged. Sidious soon discovered himself on the retreating end as Anakin began driving the duel, pushing against him.

But Sidious had one more trick up his sleeve. He back flipped further away from Anakin to create a little distance and began another attack of psychic daggers to weaken him.

Anakin clutched his head again and groaned. Sidious, full of confidence, moved closer to the ailing knight. He pulled back his opened hand and quickly extended his arm toward Anakin, launching a menacing ball of energy. With his close proximity to the young knight and the rare use of this attack, Sidious was certain that Anakin would not survive it.

However, he was wrong.

Anakin quickly dropped his hand from his head and pushed the energy ball back to the originator. Sidious realized in that split second that Anakin was faking the second mind attack. Sidious crossed his hands as the ball impacted on his chest. He couldn't understand how this was possible. But then it came to him, Anakin drew on the force and tripled his strength. He was able to repel any attack.

Anakin straightened and watched the Sith lord yell in agony and tremble as the ball melted into small random bolts of blue white lightening consuming his body and slowly turning it into ash. On his knees, Sidious had just enough strength to call Dooku's lightsaber to him. He hoped that the lightsaber could spin in the air and severe Anakin at the waist.

But Anakin sensed what was happening and moved out of the way just in time. The spinning blade missed Anakin and instead severed Sidious's head.

Bursting out of the headless body of the dark lord was blue white energy, exploded into the air. All that remained of the body were charred bits of clothing. Anakin stood over the remains and gazed down upon it.

As seductive and arousing as Sidious' words were, the hatred and resentment that he held against the Jedi years ago could not invoked. Things had changed. As painful as it was, Shmi's death had a purpose. Anakin realized that Shmi's death was the catalyst for his fall to the darkside and that fall was necessary.

He would have never been able to destroy Sidious as a pure knight, but as a born again knight with the knowledge of Sidious's potential, he had the one thing no other Jedi possessed--The ability to stop the Sith. The prophecy had finally come to pass. Anakin, chosen one, Jedi knight, and former Sith, fulfilled his destiny.

A MONTH LATER… 

"The senate has finally agreed to gather the clones and send them back to Kamino for deprogramming. It seems they believe they are still of use." Obi-Wan looked at his former padawan as they walked together along the corridor toward the sparring room.

Only nodding his head, Anakin remained silent.

Obi-Wan noticed that he was pensive, rarely saying more than a word or two. Although he didn't like to push and preferred Anakin discuss it when he was ready, he had endured several days of Anakin's silence and loss of appetite. This was most unusual behavior.

"You haven't breathed a word all morning or all week for that matter," Obi- Wan glanced at him. "Don't think I haven't noticed. You haven't been yourself lately. What is it?"

Anakin kept his eyes forward. "Its nothing, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan stopped just before the sparring room door and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait a minute. You have single-handedly destroyed a Sith lord. You have been brooding about something all week. And now you think I am going in there with you like this?"

Anakin looked away from Obi-Wan and furled his brow. He wanted to tell Obi wan the trouble but it hurt too much to give his pain a voice. Instead he clenched his teeth and hoped Obi-Wan would drop it.

But Obi-Wan knew better. He looked at Anakin and finally it dawned on him.

"Ahhh, I think I know trouble." Obi-Wan sighed. "It's Padme's wedding. Isn't it?"

Anakin nodded, "She—ah." He sighed, "Sent me an invitation." He folded his arms and looked through the window of the sparring room door.

"Yes, yes, I received mine as well. Padme has made her choice. You must consider that perhaps it's for the best."

"For the best?" Anakin, annoyed, glanced at him. "I still love her, Obi wan."

"And you've loved her since you were nine."

"Then you'll understand if I am a little upset."

"Anakin—"

"You don't know how this feels! My heart aches for her! It's killing me! Not a day passes when I don't think of her. She's everything to me."

"I know you love her deeply. I can't imagine your pain, but Anakin you must let her go. A Jedi cannot allow himself such profound attachment. It leads only to selfishness and greed." Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let her go."

Anakin sighed dejectedly, "But I have---so many times. I have done all the right things and still I must let her go. I have wished her joy from the moment I first met her. I even wish it on her wedding day. It hurts so much more now than before. The week after the code forbidding love has been reversed; she sends me a wedding invitation. This all feels like a cruel trick played on me by the force."

Anakin turned his back, "It's ironic. The one thing that kept us apart is finally gone and now she's marrying someone else."

"Anakin, did she ever return your feelings?"

"Yes, while we were on Naboo. But that was seven years ago. I doubt if the feelings are still there." Anakin turned around again, "I guess she and I weren't meant to be."

"Anakin, love will find you when you least expect it."

Anakin couldn't image any woman other than Padme filling the hole in his heart. He smiled sadly. "Then you are long overdue, my friend."

_THE LAST CHAPTER: _

_FOURTEEN-- ITS ALL A DISTANT MEMORY _


	14. Fourteen

Thank you to everyone that has been supportive in giving me feedback. I really appreciate it.

It may seem alittle confusing but, it Italicized portion is a detailed memory.

* * *

THIRTEEN

_Another month later… _

_After spending the better part of the morning searching for him, Obi wan considered for the moment that perhaps Anakin left already. Stretching out into the force, he dispelled the notion quickly as he sensed that Anakin was still on the temple grounds._

_Obi wan searched the temple in all the places he'd think Anakin would go. It was not like him to disappear like that for so long. Usually after his morning ritual of deep meditation and a light breakfast, he would expect to run into Anakin. But today was different. Today was an ordinary day for some, a special day for others and a tragic day for one._

_Obi wan was dressed in formal Jedi attire and frustrated in his unsuccessful search for his friend._

_Judging by the light of day, he realized that if he wasted any time looking for Anakin, he would surely be late. He decided to make one last attempt and search in the sublevels._

_'Perhaps he is assisting maintenance with repairs.' Often times, Anakin would be there fixing broken machines, making modifications to droids or searching for spare parts. While Obi wan found peace in quiet meditation in stillness, Anakin found peace in meditation during making repairs or creating things._

_Just before the reaching the turbolift, he noticed Kit Fisto speaking with a padawan. He turned his head and smiled._

_"Good morning Master Fisto." Obi wan said with a slight bow of the head._

_The Nautolan casually glanced at Kenobi's formal Jedi attire. "Master Kenobi, you clean up pretty nicely. Where are you off to today?"_

_"Senator Amidala's wedding." Obi wan replied glancing at the padawan._

_"Oh yes, I've heard it's supposed to really extravagant."_

_"Yes, I have heard that as well." He stroked his beard in thought. "I was wondering if perhaps you've seen Anakin."_

_"The last time I saw him, he went into the sparring room—but that was hours ago. I doubt if he is still there."_

_The sparring room. It was the one place he never considered Anakin to be especially at this time of the day. Sparring offered a great way to release tension and stress from the mind. He mumbled to himself. "If I know Anakin, he will be—Especially today." He looked at the Fisto and said, "Thank you, master."_

_Obi-wan turned and walked to the turbolift bank._

_Anakin stood still in deep meditation. His eyes were distant and fixed on a spot beyond the remote hovering before him. His hair was licking his forehead, soaked in sweat. His bare chest slowly heaved up and down as he concentrated on the moment._

_Surrounding him were eight remotes circling, pausing, raising, pausing, and lowering. With his weapon at the ready, Anakin remained motionless as if in suspended animation aiting for the remote to fire._

_Suddenly eight blasts were emitted from them. He swung his blade downwards, upwards and twirled behind his back, blocking each shot._

_Sensing Obi wan's presence and the need for a break, Anakin straightened and switched off his lightsaber. He waved his hand and shut off the remotes._

_"I was wondering where you were." Obi wan slowly walked toward him with his arms crossed. "The ceremony starts in an hour. You are going to be late."_

_Anakin extended his hand and called a towel to him. Wiping the sweat from his face, he turned to face Obi wan. "I'm not going."_

_"She's expecting you. She'd be disappointed if you're not there."_

_Anakin flung the towel on his shoulder. "I can't go, Obi wan."_

_"Anakin, don't let your personal feelings get in the way of your friendship." Obi wan unfolded his arms, "I thought you said you wished her joy, especially today?"_

_"I do. I want nothing more than her happiness."_

_"Even if she finds it with another man?" Obi wan raised an eyebrow._

_Anakin looked away and said softly, "Yes." He looked back at Obi wan. "You can't expect me to sit there and smile while she marries Organa. It hurts enough that it's happening. I shouldn't have to witness it. It's torture."_

_Not wanting to add pressure, Obi wan considered the possibility of Anakin making a fool of himself at the ceremony or embarrassing the both of them. Obi wan nodded his head and sighed. "You're right. It's better that you stay."_

_Anakin nodded appreciative that Obi wan saw his point of view._

_"Well I'm leaving now before I'm late." Obi wan paused and said, "Padme will want an explanation for your absence."_

_"I know. Just tell her that I'm sorry. If necessary, I'll explain more after her---uh---honeymoon." He barely go the last word before his voice failed him. The agony of losing her seemed to be more than he could bare. He dropped his gaze to the floor._

_Obi wan nodded. In sympathy, he clasped a hand on his shoulder and said, "I know it hurts now, Anakin. Time heals all wounds and makes it easier to move on. You'll see." Obi wan smiled and walked toward the door. "Love will find you. And when it does, it will as beautiful and as unbreakable as—as—as" Obi wan paused in his step to think of a perfect comparison. "The Tandorian stone."_

_Is he talking about the Farfalla stone? Anakin straightened, "It's not indestructible."_

_Obi wan turned just as the door slid open. "—shows how much my former padawan paid attention in Master Kloon's Ancient myths and artifacts class." He continued out of the door, "Of course it is. I'll see you later."_

**_Five hours later…_**

_The ceremony was more than Obi wan expected. He slowly walked along the corridor from the turbolift thinking about how he'd spend the rest of his day. It was still early. He considered perhaps he'd check on Anakin._

_He turned down the corridor towards his quarters and discovered Anakin standing by window in the hall. He was pensive gazing at the cityscape of Coruscant. Though it was another reality, it wasn't long ago that he chased Luke around the ship or rocked Leia to sleep. He missed them so much and it seemed that now he'd never ever see his beloved children. He barely had the chance to be the father he knew he could be._

_"How did she look?" Anakin spoke without looking at him._

_Obi wan walked closer to him and said, "She was radiant."_

_"I know. I can imagine."_

_"How long have you been standing here?"_

_"I don't know maybe half a standard hour." He looked at Obi wan. His eyes were devoid of the light that used to brighten his face. "Shouldn't you be at the reception?"_

_"I am not much for receptions. I wished her well though—from the both of us."_

_Anakin nodded._

_"Is she happy?"_

_"She will be." Obi wan felt helpless for his heartbroken friend._

_Anakin sighed._

_"Anakin, there is something—"_

_"I am going to accept the mission to Saqura Prime."_

_"What?" Obi wan dropped his hands. "You can't be serious."_

_"Actually I am quite serious. I am going to formally submit my acceptance in the morning."_

_"Risking your life is no way to purge the pain in your heart, Anakin."_

_"I need to do this. I need to find a way to move on. I don't think I can go on like this. I feel like I am dying inside." Anakin turned toward Obi wan._

_"Perhaps—perhaps you should give this more thought."_

_"I have been through many battles. Completed every mission set before me. I can handle this. I am going to do this and that's it." Annoyed, Anakin rubbed his temples. "I need some air. I am going for a walk."_

_Obi wan folded his arm and rubbed his beard in thought. He was confident Anakin would be happy, hopefully sooner than later. As Anakin stepped around him to walk down the hall, Obi wan turned and said, "Might I suggest you visit the temple gardens. It's very conducive for meditation. You may feel much better afterwards."_

_Anakin nodded his head in consideration, "Thanks."_

_He walked along the corridor and disappeared around the corner. He usually cleared his head walking through the seedy parts of town, where all the solicitors and parts dealers set up shop. But the temple gardens was a place he had not been to in a long time. Perhaps a change of scenery was in order. And so Anakin took the turbolift to the roof of the temple._

_Anakin stepped out of the lift and rested his eyes on the magnificent sights before him._

_The gardens housed exotic plants from all over the galaxy. The garden was a large area that spanned the entire width and length of the temple. There were small waterfalls that fed into the brooks that traced throughout the area. There were steps that led down to a grassy area surrounded by trees of all types and colors. There was a path lined on both sides by trees whose branches arched and intertwined with one another, creating a sheltered walkway. The paths twisted and turned throughout the entire garden and led to and from the main entrance. The best spot in such a place was surrounded by bushes and exotic flowers with rare colors and shapes as had never seen before._

_He stepped onto the path leading into the deepest part of the garden and ultimately the view of the sunset. Looking at the stars often helped clear his head. Along the way he noticed that the plants seemed to be brighter and richer in color than ever before. He questioned his memory wondering if it always looked this beautiful. He looked at the flowers he passed and remembered that just ahead was the Ryoo flowers, native to the Nubian system and one of Padme's favorite. He looked ahead and saw the back of the gardens and the spectacular view. Stepping out from the sheltered path, he stepped onto grassy area were the bed of Ryoo flowers were kept._

_In the midst of the lovely vibrant colors of the sky and flowers, was the most beautiful flower of them all. The beauty of the each flower seemed to pale next to her._

_There she stood wearing a white silk wedding dress that was very much her taste. The fluttery dropped sleeves that exposed her bare shoulders and soft skin. Vine beading and ruffles that cascaded down the dress and trailed in a delicate train. Her brown tendrils were fastened away from her face with bejeweled clips and pins, and hung gracefully along her exposed back. She was the image of beauty that most definitely belonged amongst the flowers in the gardens. She stood with her back to him, wringing her hands and biting her lip._

_Anakin's heart stopped._

_For a moment, he considered that perhaps he was reacting from the stress of losing her. His flesh hand began to sweat and tremble. He rubbed his temples then ran a hand through his tawny locks._

_'This isn't real. She is Mrs. Arturo Organa now and celebrating that at her reception.'_

_He shut his eyes tight and opened them again. She was still there. 'Obi wan is right. Perhaps I shouldn't go on the mission.'_

_But instead of turning on his heels and leaving, his heart got the better him and he approached her. Along the way, he took several deep breaths to calm himself and steady his trembling hand. She slowly turned and rested her deep brown eyes on his face. The light of the setting sun seemed to make her dress glow in the decreasing light. It was if she was wreathed in pure light._

_She couldn't read Anakin's expression. She couldn't tell if he was upset or happy. Ever since Anakin met Arturo, he had been strangely distant with her, never saying more than what was required, often offering only a sad smile or reluctantly shaking her hand even when Obi wan would greet her with a hug. Something was amiss and it became more evident when he didn't show up with Obi wan at the wedding ceremony. Deep in Padme's heart there was something begging to be let out. There was something that needed to be said. She put it off so many times in fear of looking like a fool. Now she couldn't let it go on any longer. It was killing to her to keep it inside, hoping it would fade or pretend there was nothing to say. Padme had to clear the air in order to save her sanity._

_Attempting a smile, she said shakily. "Hi."_

_"Hi." Anakin furled his brow and moved closer to her. "Shouldn't you be at your reception?"_

_Padme looked down her hands and paused considering her chance of changing her mind. 'This is the closest I have come to doing this. I've gotta go all the way.'_

_"Anakin, we need to talk. I couldn't put this off any longer." She motioned to the bench beside her. "Please, sit with me."_

_Anakin swallowed wondering curiously what was so important that she had to leave her reception to tell him. Together the two of them sat down and she nervously began to speak._

_"I noticed you weren't at the ceremony earlier."_

_Anakin looked away. "I know. I-I couldn't go." He looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry about that." Anakin didn't realize how much his absence affected her._

_"And I have noticed that ever since you met Arturo, you have been very distant with me. Things are not like how it used to be. We don't talk anymore. You barely say more than a few sentences to me. I was beginning to suspect that you want to end our friendship." Padme's eyes were locked on his and seemed to swallow him whole._

_He felt he was being a good friend to her by supporting her on her special day. Guilt began to rear its head as he reconsidered that perhaps if he had just attended the ceremony it wouldn't have been than bad. Obi wan would have been there to get him through it all._

_He opened his mouth to speak but she halted his words as she raised a hand. "Apologies are not necessary. I don't blame you. In fact, I probably would have reacted the same way." She turned her eyes toward the setting sun and continued._

_"It's been seven years since that moment we shared on the lake at Varykino. Our friendship has changed dramatically since that day. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened had you not stopped what was clearly about to happen."_

_"We never discussed that. We should have though. In that moment back then, I felt something for you. It was profound and was like nothing I have ever felt before. When you stopped—us—from happening, I realized that I couldn't be without that feeling again."_

_Unbidden, the tears began to pour down her cheeks. "I spent years trying to discover that feeling with someone else. But I couldn't. Instead I found Arturo and I thought that in time, I would learn to feel that way with him. But it never happened. I discovered that every time I am with you, every time I see you, every time I think you the feeling grows and grows until now---until now it overpowering every thing that enters my mind."_

_She looked at Anakin, "and my heart. You are the only one who makes me feel like this. Anakin, you are my waking thought and my nightly wish for my dreams."_

_She looked down at her hands, "I wasn't sure at Varykino and I still don't know now how you feel about me. It was my fear of you stopping us again that held my tongue. I knew that as a Jedi nothing could ever come it. You've indicated that much. I wanted to move on and I had hoped that if I met a good man and married him and lived my life that perhaps what I felt for you would fade into nothing. But it hasn't. In fact it's so strong its torture to be near you and feel this way—knowing that it can never be."_

_The tears fell from her cheek. "You carry my heart with you, Anakin—and you don't even know it."_

_Anakin blinked, "Wh-what exactly—are you trying to tell me, Padme."_

_She took a deep shaky breath and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Anakin—more than I can possibly imagine. It causes me so much pain to keep it from you. Sometimes I wonder if my heart can bare it."_

_Anakin's eyes dropped to her fingers, and he froze when he saw no ring. "What about Arturo?"_

_"I couldn't do it." She shook her head, "not knowing that it's always been you. I can't commit to someone I don't love."_

_Anakin raised his eyes to hers. Through her watery eyes, Anakin could see the deep pools of brown that he used to drown in lifetimes ago. He saw immense love and devotion. He saw undying loyalty and a need to be loved by him. He turned his head toward the sunset._

_"I don't know if you are seeing someone right now, or even if you are still interested. In any case, I am sorry to put this in your lap, but I had to tell you. I have been holding in for far too long. It would have driven me insane."_

_Anakin remained silent. He stood up and walked a couple of steps away. This must be some trick. Perhaps I am hallucinating. _

_He turned his head slightly in her direction, "You love me?" He asked as if making sure._

_"Deeply."_

_'Could this be?' Of all the realities Anakin had endured each of them denied him his one true desire. In the one that he has purged the galaxy of the darkness that plagued it, she is coming to him. He couldn't believe it. 'Am I so fortunate with the force, that it has not only blessed me with a second chance with my soul but has also given me love?'_

_"Please Anakin if you must turn me away--" Padme stood up and took a step toward him. "Do it quickly."_

_Anakin carefully considered what he would do next. He prayed to the force that this was no some sort of test of selflessness or sacrifice. There was no stone to undo whatever mistake he may make at this point._

_For several minutes Anakin's shock left him at a loss for words. Padme could barely remain in her skin as she trembled hoping that Anakin would speak._

_Unable to bare the silence anymore, Padme allowed the tears to blur her vision. Her chin trembled realizing that Anakin was silence was due to his inability find the words to let her down gently. She slightly lifted the front of her gown and turned to leave._

_But she was stopped. Anakin's hand quickly shot from his side and held her wrist._

_"Wait." He said, "There is more to be said."_

_Padme turned to face him. There was a light that was returning to his blue eyes._

_"The reason why I didn't go to the wedding was because I couldn't watch the woman I love marry someone else." He swallowed, "I may be the chosen one, but I am not that powerful."_

_Padme sniffed, "What?"_

_Anakin smiled adoringly at her and pushes a lock of hair behind he shoulder. Cradling her head in his large hands, he wiped away her tears. "I have been going through the same thing for longer than you can imagine. I have felt this way and loved you for so many years. I have done the impossible for you. And now there is nothing left to keep us apart. I do love you, Padme…so very much."_

_He leaned in and passionately kissed her._

The soft sounds of his name, snapped Anakin out of his reverie.

"Ani?"

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows as he watched his wife on the balcony of their apartment. He stood leaning against the doorway.

"Where were you? It seems you were in another world just then." She said with a smile.

"I was remembering the day we first admitted we loved each other."

"What brought such a pleasant moment to mind?"

"The sunset," Anakin jerked his chin to the sun behind her, "I remembered how beautiful you looked against it that day--just as you look now."

She smiled. "I almost made a terrible mistake that day."

"Yeah, you could've killed me getting married to Organa."

"And I wouldn't have you as my husband, nor your child in my womb."

Anakin blinked, "What?"

"I am pregnant." Padme said with a smirk.

"Really?"

She nodded. With an increasing smile, Anakin stretched out into the force and sensed two new tendrils of life emanating from her.

Padme cocked her head to the side and smile, "Are you happy?"

Anakin walked towards her and nodded. "This is the happiest moment of my life."

It wasn't that long ago that he would have been walking the halls of his star destroyer striking fear in the hearts of those in his presence and cursing himself for all that he lost, or lived a life forever on the run from a destiny he could not escape.

The life filled with darkness, hate, anger and Vader were far behind him. He wrapped his arms around her, grateful that he followed the path that led to happiness and grateful that the force granted him a few chances to get it right. He thanked the force for embarking him on a fantastic journey that made him whole again not only in body but in heart and soul.

THE END


End file.
